Das Geheimnis der Löwen
by Matjes
Summary: Der Kerker wurde evakuiert, weshalb Slytherin aufgeteilt wird auf die 3 Häuser. Die 7. Klasse kommt nach Gryffindor. Sie entdecken Dinge, die nach Außen hin ganz anderes erscheinen, besonders was den Goldjungen Gryffindors betrifft. DracoHarry
1. Prolog

_So ich bin tatsächlich wieder da und das freut mich natürlich sehr - Ich hoffe dieses Werk wird euch gefallen und somit red ich eigentlich nicht mehr sehr viel und sag einfach viel spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe einige Kommentare lassen sich hier bei mir blicken .- eure Harry-chan_

**_Titel:_**_ Das Geheimnis der Löwen_

**_Autor:_**_ Matjes_

**_Beta:_**_ feaneth_

**_Disclaime:_**_ Nichts von den Charakter gehört mir. Alles was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört einzig und allein J. K. Rowling. Das einzige was ich gemacht habe, ist die Handlung der Story sowie die leichte Veränderung der Charaktere. _

**_Story:_**_ 7 Klasse Hogwarts. Dumbledore lebt. Leichte Ablehnung vom Buch. _

**_Warnung:_**_ Bad!Harry, leicht OOC, Schwarz und Weiß vertauscht, Misshandlung, Slash_

**_Zusammenfassung:_**_ Der Kerker wurde evakuiert, weshalb Slytherin aufgeteilt wird auf die 3 Häuser. Die 7. Klasse kommt nach Gryffindor. Sie entdecken Dinge, die nach Außen hin ganz anderes erscheinen, besonders was den Goldjungen Gryffindors betrifft. Draco/Harry_

**_Pairing:_**_ Draco/Harry_

**_Geschrieben am:_**_ 2006-09-07_

_**Teil: Prolog** _

„Meine Lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, lauscht mir einige Sekunden. Ich muss euch eine kleine Mitteilung machen, die alle betrifft. Es ist ein kleines Malheur im Kerker passiert, weshalb dort die Luft nun unzugänglich für alle Schüler ist. Dies bedeutet nicht nur, dass Zaubertränke ab nun in einem anderen Klassenzimmer stattfinden wird, sondern auch, dass Slytherin evakuiert worden ist", der Direktor, mit keinem anderen Namen als Albus Dumbledore legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause auf.

Sowohl die Lehrer, als auch die Schüler tuschelten auf diese Nachricht. Die Schüler am grünen Tisch, sahen grimmig drein und verzogen das Gesicht, während die anderen Häuser die Hoffnung hegten, dass die betroffenen Schüler von der Schule gingen.

Besonders der Tisch der roten Löwen hatte diese Hoffnung. „Na hoffentlich kommen sie von der Schule", erwiderte ein rothaariger Junge mit Sommersprossen und blauen Augen verächtlich, leider etwas zu laut, denn der Slytherintisch begann sofort mit Schimpf- und Hasstiraden, weshalb der restliche Tisch, an dem der Rothaarige saß, entgegenbrüllte.

„Seid ruhig!" rief der Direktor ernst in die Runde. „Mr. Weasley, sie werden nicht der Schule entwendet. Sie kriegen die Chance wie sie ihre schulische Laufbahn fortzusetzen, bis der Kerker und somit ihr Gemeinschaftsraum entgiftet wurde. Nun fragen sich sicher einige, wo denn nun die ganzen Schüler unterkommen und so haben wir, die Lehrer uns abgesprochen. Das Haus wird Klassengetrennt auf die restlichen drei Häuser aufgeteilt. Die Erste Klasse der Slytherin wird, bis sie ihr Haus wieder haben, in das Haus Ravenclaw kommen, ebenso die Klasse vier und sechs, da in Ravenclaw etwas mehr Platz herrscht als in den anderen beiden Häusern. Die Klassen Fünf und Drei werden fortan in Hufflepuff unterkommen, während die Klassenstufen Sieben und Eins nach Gryffindor kommen werden. Es werden für ausreichende Gemächer gesorgt und wir hoffen nun, dass sie keine Probleme machen!" Damit setzte sich der Schulleiter wieder und ließ eine geschockte Halle einfach im Regen stehen.

Kurz darauf ertönte das helle Entsetzen, nicht nur der rote Tisch begann zu motzen, sondern auch die anderen drei Tische, die nicht minder schockiert waren. Überall hieß es, dass sie diese nicht neben sich haben wollten. Doch kein Lehrer erhörte sie.

„Das ist doch nicht ok? Malfoy kommt zu uns nach Slytherin und nimmt seine ganzen Kumpanen mit sich!" rief erneut der rothaarige Junge wild aus, es war ein Siebtklässler und er war besonders wütend über diese Zuordnung.

„Ron, vielleicht...", begann ein zierlicher Schwarzhaariger neben ihm unsicher, doch der Rothaarige unterbrach ihn schroff. „Halt bloß deinen Mund, nichts vielleicht!" zischte er gefährlich, weswegen der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf senkte und verstummte. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen blickten leer an den Tisch.

„Ron langsam gehst du zu weit!" zischte plötzlich ein schlaksiger ebenfalls Schwarzhaariger Junge. „Du kannst Harry nicht immer den Mund verbieten!" zischte er und funkelte den Rothaarigen an.

„Willst du dich etwa gegen mich stellen Neville? Ich warn dich, bleib du ebenfalls im Hintergrund, sonst werden wir dir zeigen, was mit Typen wie euch passiert", erwiderte er schroff, bevor er aufstand.

„Haussitzung, sofort!" erwiderte er, weshalb der ganze Tisch ihn kurz ansah, ihm aber gehorchte. Wie einer stand der ganze Tisch auf, während ein braunhaariges Mädchen sich neben Ron stellte und ihn verliebt anlächelte. „Ich liebe es, wenn du deinen Mann raus lässt. Wir sollten besprechen, wie wir mit den Slytherin umgehen sollen", erwiderte sie und Ron nickte, gab ihr kurz einen Kuss und verließ zusammen mit dem Schwarzhaarigen, der zwar mit erhobenem Haupt neben ihnen lief, aber nicht im Entferntesten Leben in sich zu haben schien.

Der komplette Tisch folgte den dreien, die scheinbar einige der Älteren waren, hinter ihnen liefen die restlichen ihres Jahrgangs und danach folgten die unteren Klassen.

Verwundert schauten die Lehrer und auch die Schüler dem roten Haus nach, der einfach das Abendessen verließ. Niemand hatte etwas von ihrer Häusersitzung mitbekommen und ebenso wenig darüber, dass der Rothaarige scheinbar der Führer war.

Sie schritten leise schnatternd durch die Gänge und stoppten erst in einem Gang, in dem ein Portrait der Fetten Dame hing.

Ron stupste den Schwarzhaarigen schroff an, weshalb dieser kurz zu ihm sah und dann zu der Dame.

„Wir wollen eine ungestörte Sitzung halten, halten sie doch bitte die Lehrer und alle anderen zurück einzutreten. Wenn es denn möglich wäre. Polarkappe", erwiderte er am Schluss, da dass das Passwort für ihren Raum war.

Die Fette Dame sah den Schwarzhaarigen kurz besorgt an, bevor den Rothaarigen anfunkelte. Aber sie nickte und schwang beiseite, weshalb das komplette Haus in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum trat.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen, der rothaarige Junge und der Schwarzhaarige stoppten vor dem Kamin, während die anderen Schüler begannen sich irgendwo einen Platz zu suchen.

Die Braunhaarige trat etwas nach vorne und räusperte sich, weshalb es still wurde.

„Nun, ich denke, wir können die Lehrer nicht umstimmen ihre Verordnung rückgängig zu machen, was heißt wir werden die erste Klasse und die siebte Klasse Slytherin hier in unserem Reich haben. Da ich vermute, dass ebenso Professor Snape und auch einige andere Lehrer ab nun ein Auge auf uns haben werden, würde ich sagen wir sollten ein paar Regeln aufstellen, damit das Haus Gryffindor nicht plötzlich analysiert wird", begann sie das Gespräch.

„Jeder hier weiß, dass nicht alles hier in Gryffindor so läuft wie in den anderen Häusern. Diesbezüglich soll klar gestellt werden, dass NIEMAND es rausfindet. Gryffindor ist unser Haus und die Geheimnisse die in ihm verborgen liegen, gehen niemanden etwas an. Weder, dass wir Machtpositionen haben, die über die Vertrauensschüler gehen, noch dass es Stammplätze und Helfer gibt. Ihr seid alle zufrieden so wie es ist?" fragte sie etwas schroffer in die Runde, weshalb viele nickten.

„Seid ihr euch da sicher? Mir scheint einige sind nicht mehr ganz so üppig darauf, geschützt zu werden oder was habt ihr für Probleme?" fragte sie gespielt sanft in die Runde.

Doch kein Schüler sprach dagegen, entweder, weil er nichts gegen das System hatte oder weil er zu eingeschüchtert war.

„Gut, ich dachte schon, falls es Probleme geben sollte, wir sind immer für euch da", gab sie süß wieder.

„Aber nun zur eigentlichen Sache wieder zurück. Die Slytherin dürfen nicht hinter unser Geheimnis kommen, dass wir die Lehrer anmogeln, dass wir Tricks verwenden und all die anderen Dinge. Wir sind uns da doch alle einig?" fragte sie und erneut nickten alle, diesmal wirklich alle, denn sie hatten verstanden, worauf die Braunhaarige hinaus wollte. Denn auch wenn sie schroff war und immer wieder mal sehr abweisend, war sie ebenso für alle da.

„Es wird sich zeigen, wo die Slytherin schlafen werden und unsere Sitzungen müssen wohl verlegt werden. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall etwas bemerken."

„Auch", mischte sich der Rothaarige nun mit ein „müssen wir wohl oder übel, so ungern ich es sage, die Slytherin etwas anders anfassen. Wir lassen natürlich das Schikanieren und verfluchen nicht sein, doch werden wir in unseren Reihen vorsichtiger an die Sache heran gehen. Denn sobald die Lehrer glauben, in unserem Hause geht etwas schief, sobald sind wir alle geliefert", sprach er ernst, weshalb viele nickten. Sie verstanden den Ernst der Lage.

„Was ist mit denen, die sich unangebracht verhalten?" fragte plötzlich ein Viertklässler gehässig.

Ron trat böse vor „Wenn sich Slytherin unangebracht verhalten, werden wir ihm oder ihr zeigen wo der Haken hängt, dies aber nicht offensichtlich und öffentlich, sondern hinterrücks und gemein. Wir sind Gryffindor und können sehr wohl wie Slytherin sein. Zu denen die hier in unseren Reihen denken Hilfe zu finden, die werden uns kennen lernen. Slytherin lachen über eure Angst und werden euch sicher nicht helfen und die Lehrer, wer glaubt euch?" dabei sah er besonders Neville Longbottom an, der in einer Ecke saß und aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" fragte Ron lieblich.

„Werden sie nicht merken, dass Potter nicht so ist, wie außerhalb des Hauses?" fragte Lavander böswillig und funkelte dabei den Schwarzhaarigen an, der am Kamin lehnte und seinen Blick zu Boden gerichtet hatte.

„Harry darf halt nicht zeigen, dass er eigentlich kein Held sein will, nicht wahr?" fragte Ron und stieß den Schwarzhaarigen an, der schluckend auf blickte. Er nickte unsicher mit dem Kopf. Neville funkelte den Rothaarigen daraufhin zornig an. „Wir werden schon aufpassen, dass unser Held sich immer noch Helden mäßig benimmt! Hast du verstanden?" grinste der Rothaarige und funkelte den Schwarzgrünhaarigen mit den smaragdgrünen Augen an. Als er nichts sagte, stieß Ron ihn unfreundlich und brutal an, sodass er auf dem Boden landete und nach oben sah. „Verstanden", flüsterte er leise, während Neville nun von seinem Platz ging und zu Harry schritt.

Er half ihm auf und zog ihn an sich, wobei er deutlich das zittern sah.

„Bringt die beiden Verräter hoch, ich werde mich dann um sie kümmern. Wenn wir könnten, würden wir euch schneiden und verfluchen, aber da du Harry in den Gunsten der Lehrer und aller anderen stehst bist du gefügig ganz nützlich!" lachte der Rothaarige spöttisch, die anderen Gryffindor lachten ebenso gehässig, während Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, zwei aus ihrem Jahrgang die beiden Jungs packten und in ihren Schlafsaal zogen.

„Und wir passen auf, dass die Slytherin nicht unser Geheimnis..." begann Ron, als das Portrait beiseite schwang und ein Schwarzgekleideter Lehrer herein trat, sowie ein paar Schüler.

Ron sah alle kurz an, bevor sie sich umwandten und finster auf den Professor starrten.

„Wenn ihr nur einen Schlag gegen Slytherin tun solltet, dann werde ich euch eigenhändig von der Schule verweisen lassen. Ich werde weder zulassen, dass ihr die Erstklässler sabotiert noch werde ich Streitereien dulden. Sie werden jetzt ebenso Schüler dieses Hauses sein, bis der Kerker wieder zugänglich ist, wie auch ihr es seid!" ertönte die kalte und schnarrende Stimme des Hauslehrers für Slytherin. Die Schüler hinter ihm blickten kühl in die Runde und nicht nur einem fiel auf, dass der Goldjunge Gryffindors fehlte.

„So ich werde euch nun eure neue Behausung zeigen, folgt mir", forderte der Professor und die Slytherin folgten ihm, während die Gryffindor platz machten und ebenso folgten, wobei die Siebtklässler Blitze gegeneinander absetzten, was aber der Professor nicht zu merken schien.

„Das sind ja wirklich perfekte Farben", schnarrte Draco Malfoy, ein Junge mit

Platinblondem Haar, welches zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war und gerade mal lang genug um die ganze Handfläche zu bemessen.

„Mir kommt gleich das kotzen", wisperte ein großer Junge, ebenso aus der Siebten, mit kalten und unnahbaren Gesichtszügen. Es war Theodore Nott.

Die anderen Slytherin lachten gehässig und der Professor ging nicht auf die Bemerkungen ein.

Was trotz allem alle verwunderte war, dass kein Gryffindor das Wort erhob.

„Die sind ja plötzlich ruhig?", spottete Pansy Parkinson ebenso Siebtklässlerin mit blondem Haar und blauen Augen. Millicent Bullstrode neben ihr lachte. „Vielleicht kann man sie nun dressieren zu handzahmen Kätzchen."

Sie passierten den Gang, der zu den Siebtklässler Gemächern führten, da diese keinen Platz mehr in den normalen Türmen der Klassenstufen gehabt hatten.

Normalerweise war der Gang sehr kurz, hatte zwei Türen bzw. drei mit der einen direkt in der Mitte, die ins Bad führte. Doch nun hatte der Gang zwei weitere Türen, direkt daneben.

„Hier werden alle Jungs aus der 7 Klasse schlafen und hier alle Mädchen", orderte Severus streng.

Draco Malfoy sprang leicht zurück. „Soll das heißen wir haben keine Zweierzimmer mehr?" fragte er empört.

„Mr. Malfoy sie werden sich sicher damit abfinden können einige Wochen mit ihren restlichen Kameraden schlafen zu können. Für gewisse Aktivitäten haben sie sich andere Räume", erwiderte Professor Snape kühl, weshalb Draco leicht nickte, er marschierte einfach an dem Professor vorbei und öffnete die Tür rechts, hinter der Tür die zu den Jungenschlafsälen der Gryffindor führte.

„Na dann ich besichtige mein Zimmer!" zischte er unzufrieden und betrat den Raum, der tatsächlich nicht nur zwei sondern fünf Betten hatte. Mit herrischer Mine betrat er als erster den Raum und ließ sich auf einem Bett nieder, welches vor dem Fenster stand.

„Nicht mal ein eigenes Bad hat man hier", brummte er, während die restlichen 4 Jungs in den Raum traten, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe.

„Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt", spottete Snape und schloss hinter den Jungen die Tür, so dass sie allein waren. Nun würde er die Erstklässler die Wendeltreppe hochbringen.

„Das ist ja wirklich zum kotzen, rote Bettwäsche das ist ja ihhh", ertönte es angewidert aus dem Munde Theodores, der mausgraues Haar besaß und dunkelbraune fast schwarze Augen.

Blaise, ein Junge mit langen Schwarzblauen haaren und ebenso farbigen Augen legte sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett, direkt neben dem Dracos. „Nimm deinen Stab und verändere es doch einfach", erwiderte er unberührt und sogar leicht amüsiert.

„Keine schlechte Idee", erwiderte Draco und mit einem Schwung setzte er sich wieder auf und ehe sich einer versah, waren die Farben Gold, Gelb, Rot und Orange umgewandelt und das Zimmer wirkte nun wesentlich ruhiger, aber auch kühler. Die Farben bestanden nun aus Schwarz, Silber, Dunkelgrün und hellerem Grün.

„Ja hier kann man sich wohl fühlen", erwiderte Theodore und nahm endlich auf einem Bett platz, Gregory und Vincent taten es ihm nach.

„Wie lange es wohl braucht, dass da unten wieder reine Luft ist?" fragte Vincent in die Runde und Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kommt davon, wenn man Pansy kochen lässt", lachte er gehässig, weshalb auch die anderen vier lachten. „Der war gut, dabei bist doch du schuld!" lachte Theodore, weswegen Blaise einen Schmollmund zog. „Gar nicht wahr", meinte er und blinzelte lieblich. „Ich würde doch nie die Luft da unten verpesten!"

„Dummkopf", schnaufte Theodore und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Sagt mal Jungs, habt ihr eigentlich Potter vorhin gesehen?" fragte er überlegend, da er ihn in der Menge nicht entdeckt hatte.

„Nein, es waren alle im Gemeinschaftsraum, außer Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas und Potter", erwiderte Draco ruhig.

„Vielleicht mussten die Potter anketten, so dass er nicht auf dich los ging", lachte Theodore böse, doch bis auf Gregory und Vincent reagierte keiner auf das gesagte, jedenfalls nicht mit weiterem Lachen.

„Wenn du meine ehrliche Meinung wissen willst Theodore, denke ich nicht, dass Potter noch der ist, der er zu sein scheint. Seit Schulbeginn ist er irgendwie seltsam. Sicher er benimmt sich wie immer, aber er sagt nichts, nur wenn das Wiesel neben ihm ist oder das Schlammblut. Irgendwie hab ich auch ein komische Gefühl bei der Sache", erwiderte Blaise und sah an die Decke.

„Blaise hat nicht unrecht, aber vielleicht ist er sich einfach zu Held dafür, sich nun mit anderen abzugeben, als seinen zwei Freunden!" zischte Draco kühl.

_So ich hoffe die Geschichte regt euch an - eure Matjes_


	2. Hinter der Öffentlichkeit

_So und nun kommt das erste Chap - Ich war wirklich erstaunt so viele Reviews zu lesen und werde sie mit Freude Beantworten. Wenn ihr runter scrollt findet ihr sie - Danke an meine Lieben Reviewer und ich hoffe es geht weiter damit - eure Matjes_

**-**

**1. Hinter der Öffentlichkeit**

Währendessen im Nebenzimmer auf einem Bett.

„Harry komm red mit mir. Was machen sie mit dir, wenn ich nicht gerade bei dir bin? Warum sind Ron und Hermine seid diesem Jahr so? Warum haben sie Gryffindor komplett umgekrempelt?" fragte Neville, der gegenüber Harry saß, der stumm und eingesunken an der Wand lehnte.

„Sie machen nichts wirklich", erwiderte Harry leise, wobei er leer auf seine Bettdecke sah, denn sie saßen gerade auf seinem Bett, niemand anderes war im Raum und sie waren froh deswegen.

„Mach mir dass nicht weiß. Ich weiß ja, dass du Probleme mit deinen Verwandten hast, ich weiß zwar nicht welche, aber die haben schon immer Auswirkung auf dich gehabt. Aber nun. Irgendwas war in den Ferien, weshalb du es Ron und Hermine gesagt hast. Seit dem hassen sie dich und haben dich unter Kontrolle, warum auch immer. Du würdest bei ihren Sachen nie mitspielen. Komm bitte sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann. Es kann so nicht weiter gehen. Bitte Harry, ich will das nicht länger mit ansehen. Sie tun dir weh, ich weiß es. Ich fühl es. Warum tun sie das?" redete Neville leise auf ihn ein, doch der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn nur aus leeren Augen an. Ein unechtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf darüber. Ich bin selbst schuld an dem ganzen", erwiderte er und Neville bekam eine richtige Gänsehaut, als er dies hörte. Sein Freund war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Wie eine leblose Puppe, die das tat, was man wollte.

Neville seufzte, er kam an den Gleichaltrigen einfach nicht heran. Er hatte es schon oft versucht und nie ging der Schwarzhaarige darauf ein. Er sagte einfach es sei alles in Ordnung. Diese Worte waren ihm neu, dass er Schuld war an der Sache, aber er wusste, dass er erneut nicht weiter kam. Harry schien gebrochen.

Eine Tür öffnete sich plötzlich, weshalb Neville etwas zusammen zuckte. Er hätte auf seinem Bett bleiben sollen, doch nun war es zu spät. Ron und Hermine traten ein, mit einem böswilligen Funkeln.

„So so, haben wir dir eigentlich nicht gesagt, dass du dich von Harry fern halten sollst? Er will nicht in deiner Nähe sein und er hasst dich!" hauchte die Braunhaarige arrogant, weshalb Neville kurz zu Harry blickte, der zusammen gezuckt war.

„Wir haben dir gesagt, was passiert, wenn du ihn nicht in Ruhe lässt!" erwiderte nun Ron und zog seinen Stab. „Wir sagten dir, dass du dich von ihm fernhalten sollst, sonst wirst du bestraft", zischte er weiter, weshalb Neville schluckte, ja er hatte am Anfang des Jahres schon einen Fluch von ihm an den Hals bekommen, weil er zu Harry gegangen war. Die letzten Male war er absolut vorsichtig gewesen, denn sie hatten ihn gedroht, aber dieses Mal, er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er wollte wissen, warum Harry alles in Kauf nahm.

„Gut, wenn du nicht hören willst, müssen wir dir es eben einbläuen!" begann der Rothaarige, doch bevor Neville etwas machen konnte, bewegte sich neben ihm Harry, er schritt mit wackligen Füßen vor das Bett, direkt vor Neville, der sich nun fragte, wie der Schwarzhaarige es schaffte in der Öffentlichkeit so normal zu wirken, wenn er hier doch deutlich Gleichgewichtsprobleme aufwies.

„Ich bin schuld", flüsterte er leise und senkte den Kopf. „Ich hab ihn gebeten auf mein Bett zu kommen!" sprach er weiter, weshalb Neville die Augen aufriss. Erst recht, als Ron auf den Schwarzhaarigen zuschritt und ihn grob am Kragen packte, so dass der Kleinere ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste.

„So, du wagst es jemanden ohne unser Wissen anzusprechen?", er holte aus und warf Harry gegen den Schrank, wo dieser zu Boden ging. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld, ich hab ihn gelockt. Schon die ganze Zeit steht er unter meinem Fluch, er ist eurer Meinung, aber ich dachte ich könnte ihn behalten!" flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige weiter, weshalb Neville hart schluckte, denn es stimmte kein einziges Wort.

„So, du hast ihn unter Kontrolle? Was erhoffst du dir davon?" fragte nun Hermine spöttisch.

Harry rappelte sich langsam auf, sein Kopf war gesenkt. „Ich erhoffte mir jemanden, der bei mir ist", flüsterte er leise. „Ich dachte ihr würdet es nicht bemerken, da er immer so tollpatschig ist."

Ron knurrte. „Du bist eine richtige Missgeburt weißt du das?", er holte aus und schlug mit der Faust direkt in das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, welches unsicher nach oben geblickt hatte. Erneut wurde er etwas zurück geworfen, während Neville geschockt zusah.

„Lös den Zauber! Du hast keine Freunde und wenn du wagen solltest erneut jemanden zu verzaubern, dann wirst du noch mehr leiden. Niemand wird wissen wollen, wie es dir geht. Denn wenn wir sagen würden, wer du bist, dann würde dich keiner mehr ansehen. Du bist Wertlos!" flüsterte Hermine mit eisiger Stimme, während Harry zitternd seinen Stab hob und schwang, in Richtung Neville, der noch immer geschockt war.

Der Zauber traf ihn, doch nichts passierte, jedenfalls fühlte er nichts.

Trotz allem sahen die zwei Gryffindor bei Harry ein Resultat, denn der Schwarzhaarige auf dem Bett sah nicht mehr geschockt aus, sondern selbstgefällig. „Also bist du doch kein Verräter Neville, dass freut mich!" erwiderte Ron und lachte gehässig, während Neville geschockt war, er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Sein Blick wanderte zufällig zu einem Wandspiegel und er wäre zurückgesprungen, wenn er gekonnt hätte.

Harry hatte ihm eine Illusion gezaubert, die den zwei Gryffindor eine kühle und gehässige Maske zeigte, obwohl er selbst geschockt und fassungslos war.

„Na Neville? Wie sollen wir ihn bestrafen, dafür, dass er dich die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle hatte? Oder vielleicht...", Hermine grinste gehässig und blickte auf Harry hinab. „Vielleicht sollten wir Neville deine Geheimnisse verraten", erwiderte sie, weshalb Harry geschockt aufsah.

„Nein, bitte!" flehte er zitternd, doch eher er sich versah, traf ihn der Fluch Hermines und kurz darauf fühlte er, wie er in die Luft gehoben wurde.

„Neville sieh her!" strahlte Hermine und kurz darauf war der Schwarzhaarige in der Luft komplett entkleidet, während er an den Händen in der Luft hing, mit den Rücken zu ihnen.

Neville riss die Augen auf, der Körper des Kleineren war übersäht mit Striemen, Wunden und anderen Zeichen. Die Füße zeigten Seil abdrücke, die deutlich in die Haut schnitten, ebenso die Hände. Am Hals waren Würgemale und egal wo man hinsah, war keine heile Haut mehr.

Hermine schritt näher und deutete unter den Hals, zwischen den Schulterblättern. Dort war ein schwarzes kleines Tattoo mit zwei Flügeln und einem Schwert zwischen den Flügeln.

„Unser kleiner Bastard hier ist kein Potter, wie wir immer dachten", erwiderte Hermine und während sie das sagte fing Harry zu wimmern an, zierliche Tränen rannen über seine Wange.

„Er hat dieses Tattoo seit er denken kann und hat herausgefunden, was es bedeutet. Er ist kein anderer als der Sohn Voldemorts! Das Tattoo ist das Familienzeichen, welches jedes Familienmitglied mit der Geburt eingezeichnet bekommt!" erwiderte Hermine, während Ron aus Spaß einfach mal eine schwere Kugel an die Füße des Schwarzhaarigen zauberte, weshalb dieser langgezogen wurde.

„Er verriet uns, dass er Voldemorts Sohn ist und dass er glaubte, dass Dumbledore ihn belogen hat. Er ist wirklich dumm, wenn er glaubt, wir werden ihn akzeptieren, er ist der Sohn eines Mörders und dafür soll er zahlen", beendete Hermine und ehe sich jemand rühren konnte, sprach sie einen Fluch, der an den Armen des kleineren Schnitte verursachte, die anfingen zu bluten.

Sie zog plötzlich an den Haaren, so dass der Kleiner aufschrie. „Doch dass ist noch lang nicht alles Neville. Er ist eine kleine Hure!" schnarrte Hermine und strich mit ihrem Fingernagel an seiner Kehle entlang.

„Seine Verwandten haben ihn Jahrelang richtig behandelt, wie einen Sklaven, einen Diener. Und er war ihre persönliche Hure. Uns sagt er immer, er habe es nicht gewollt, seine Verwandten schlagen ihn, er hält es nicht mehr aus, aber bestimmt hat er es genossen. Diese kleine Missgeburt hat es genossen hart genommen zu werden. Er ist eine willige Hure", erwiderte Hermine spöttisch.

Ron drehte den Schwarzhaarigen nun nach vorne, so dass Neville seine Brust sehen konnte, auf der ebenso große Striemen waren. Tränen wanderten seine zierlichen Wangen hinab und er atmete schwer.

„Befriedigung schmerzvoller Art. Diese Hure ist doch scharf drauf", erwiderte Hermine und mit einem Wink des Stabes löste sich der Zauber um die Hände des Kleineren, der krachend zu Boden fiel und sich zusammen rollte.

Ron lachte gehässig und ließ die Kugel verschwinden.

„Ist das eklig. Neville! Kleid ihn mal wieder richtig an, wir werden Dean und Seamus sagen, dass du nur unter diesem Bastard standest und deshalb glaubtest sein Freund zu sein. Schmeiß ihn einfach ins Bett, morgen ist er wieder in Ordnung. Er wird sich hüten, jemanden zu erzählen, wer er ist oder was wir machen. Sonst erfahren alle, was für ein  
Bastard er ist", erwiderte Ron und kurz darauf verschwanden die beiden aus dem Zimmer und ließen einen wimmernden Schwarzhaarigen zurück, sowie einen zutiefst geschockten Neville, der sich aufraffte und mit eiligen Schritten auf den Schwarzhaarigen zurannte.

„Harry", flüsterte er zittrig, weshalb der Schwarzhaarige zurückwich und sich noch kleiner machte. Neville schluckte hart. Er öffnete den Schrank des Schwarzhaarigen, der seit diesem Jahr endlich mal bessere Kleidung hatte, obwohl er nicht wusste wie das ging. Entnahm dort einen dünnen Pullover, denn es gab weder T-Shirts noch andere kurze Sachen, was Neville nun durch aus verstehen konnte.

Er griff sich die Kleidung und schritt wieder zu Harry, der noch immer am Boden lag und schluchzte. Wobei kein Laut über seine Lippen gelangte.

„Harry, hab keine Angst, ich halte zu dir, dass was Ron und Hermine mit dir gemacht haben ist strafbar, dass ist nicht in Ordnung", erwiderte Neville leise und hob seinen Zauberstab. Mit nur einem kleinen Wisch war der Kleinere angezogen. Neville wollte ihm sanft über die Wange streicheln, doch der Schwarzhaarige wich zurück, weshalb der zwar gleichaltrige, aber größere leise seufzte.

„Oh Harry, ich wünschte ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen", flüsterte er leise, bevor er trotz der Gegenwehr des Kleineren ihn einfach hochnahm und zum Bett schritt. „Ich würde dich jetzt so gern in den Krankenflügel bringen, aber sie würden es merken", flüsterte er leise und strich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn unsicher ansah.

„Warum... warum reagierst du anders?" flüsterte Harry plötzlich leise und ruckte etwas zurück, als Neville ihn runter gelassen hatte und er auf seinem Bett lag.

„Harry, wir sind Freunde, schon immer. Ich weiß wer du bist und weiß dass du nichts dafür kannst. Mir ist egal, ob du der Sohn des Lords bist oder was passiert ist. Ich bin dein Freund, egal was passiert. Was sie mit dir getan haben ist falsch. Deine Verwandten haben dich misshandelt und gehören nach Askaban. Wiesel und Granger ebenso. Es ist gesetzlich nicht erlaubt ein Wesen zu misshandeln, seelisch anzugreifen und es zu brechen. Glaub mir, ich werde einen Weg finden dir zu helfen", erwiderte Neville ernst, weshalb Harry leicht blinzelte.

„Bitte, bring dich nicht in Gefahr! Sie tun dir weh... sie kennen deine Punkte", flüsterte Harry leise, weshalb Neville sanft über die Stirn des Kleineren strich.

„Wie schaffst du es nur, bei Verstand zu bleiben und immer noch du selbst zu sein?" fragte Neville leise, weshalb Harry stockte und seinen Kopf senkte.

„Ich bin nicht ich selbst. Ich bin dass, was sie mir gelernt haben. Meine Verwandten, Dumbledore, Ron und Hermine", flüsterte Harry leise, weshalb Neville leicht schluckte.

„Ich werde mich nicht in Gefahr bringen versprochen. Aber sag Harry, es gibt noch eine Sache, die sie mir verschwiegen haben. Es gibt noch etwas, was dich bedrückt und dich betrifft", erwiderte Neville ernst. „Bitte sag mir was es ist!"

Harry sah ihn an, mit seinen unendlich leeren Augen, aus denen sich jetzt Tränen lösten.

„Ich bin Schuld an Charlies Tod", hauchte er, weshalb Neville ihn geschockt ansah, denn er glaubte es nicht.

„Warum glaubst du dass, was ist passiert?" fragte Neville nach.

„Er hat mich begleitet. Er kam an meinem Geburtstag, ich war volljährig. Ich bat ihn einen Abstecher in die Muggelwelt und die Winkelgasse zu wagen, weil ich neue Sachen wollte. Ich hatte herausgefunden wer ich war, weil es mich schon lange interessiert hat. Jedenfalls erzählte ich ihm davon. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich Toms Sohn bin und er wollte wissen, woher ich das weiß, bzw. wieso ich dass glaubte.

Ich zeigte ihm das Zeichen und er war ehrlich schockiert. Er gab mir Recht, meinte er hätte es erkannt, als das Zeichen, dass auch Voldemort trug. Ich fragte ihn, woher er es kannte, woher er wisse, dass auch Voldemort dieses Zeichen trägt und so erzählte er mir, dass er ein Spion war. Ein Spion in den Reihen des Lichts.

Er wollte mir erzählen, warum die Schwarze Seite so war wie sie war und warum er ein Schwarzer war. Er hatte damit angefangen, hatte mir gesagt, dass Voldemort für Schwarzmagier kämpfte und deren Rechte. Hatte mir erzählt, dass Weiß nicht gleich Weiß ist.

Jedenfalls wollte er mich überreden, vor den Dunklen Lord zu treten und ihm das Zeichen zu zeigen, aber es kam nicht dazu. Ich... es... es ging alles so schnell. Ich wusste nicht was passierte. Es waren beide Seiten... glaub ich. Männer in Schwarz und Männer in Weiß... Ich wusste nicht vor wem ich mich schützen sollte, da fingen alle an Flüche zu sprechen... Es war ein richtiges Chaos. Charlie versuchte mich aus der Schussbahn zu lenken und schaffte es auch einigermaßen. Er wollte... er... er wollte mir gerade irgendwas sagen... als... als ein Avada ihn traf... ich... ich sah nicht von wem er kam, sah nicht, von welcher Seite. Es packte mich einer der weißen Männer und er disapparierte. Sie gaben mir alle die Schuld und sie haben Recht, hätte ich nicht darauf bestanden, dass... dass ich neue Sachen haben wollte, dann wäre Charlie noch am Leben... Ich... dabei... dabei wollte ich nur endlich alles hinter mir lassen... ich wollte nicht mehr ein Sklave sein... ich wollte die Erinnerungen vergessen... aber... aber... ich hab alles falsch gemacht... wegen mir ist Charlie tot... Als ich Ron und Hermine das sagte, was ich auch Charlie sagte, begannen sie auf mir herum zu hacken... sie... ich suche den Tod... ich bin schuld... ich ganz allein... sie haben recht... sie haben so recht", schluchzte der Kleinere weshalb Neville schluckte.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er Schritte vor der Tür hörte. Eilig trat er vom Bett weg und sah zur Tür, die sich nun öffnete.

„Ist das denn zu fassen?" schnaufte Ron zornig. Er schritt schnaufend zu seinem Bett und schmiss sich auf es. „Diese verdammten Schlangen. Jetzt sollen sie auch noch Sachen von uns bekommen, weil ihre ja nicht zu benutzen sind bla bla bla... Sowohl Schulsachen, als auch Anziehsachen", knurrte der Rothaarige kühl, während die anderen Jungs es ihm gleich taten und zornig waren.

Hermine setzte sich zu Ron aufs Bett und begann ihn sanft zu küssen. „Wer sagt, dass es eure Sachen sein müssen?" fragte sie hinterhältig, „Wer hat hier denn neue Sachen?"

Ron lachte daraufhin und streichelte die Braunhaarige an der Wange.

„Die sind denen aber zu klein. Er ist ja gerade mal so groß wie ein 4 Klässler, da passen diese beiden Gorillas doch gar nicht rein?" mischte sich Dean schnaufend ins Gespräch.

„Ach was, die Zaubern wir einfach größer, dann passen sie rein", erwiderte Hermine abwinkend. „Die Kleidung passt zwar dann Potter nicht mehr, aber der ist es doch gewohnt in Schlabbersachen rumzulaufen."

Neville schnaubte verächtlich und wäre die Illusion nicht noch immer auf ihm, hätten sie seinen Hass gesehen.

„Is was Neville? Ach ja Hermine und Ron sagten, dass du unter seinem Zauber standest, bist wieder ok?" fragte Dean und musterte wie alle anderen den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der gehässig drein blickte.

„Ist doch nicht deren Ernst, dass wir denen unsere Sachen geben müssen... und natürlich bin ich ok", spottete der angesprochene voller Hass und versuchte zu verhindern, für die anderen falsch zu klingen. Er setzte sich angewidert auf sein Bett und er war froh, dass der Spiegel ihm knapp gegenüber ihm zeigte, wie sein Minenspiel war, denn er selbst hätte puren Hass ausgestrahlt.

„Hey Potter steh auf!" forderte Ron plötzlich, weshalb der Schwarzhaarige sich schwerfällig aufrichtete und ihn ansah, sein Blick ging leer durch ihn hindurch. „Nimm ein paar Sachen von dir und gib sie den Slytherin. Die wohnen direkt neben unserem Zimmer. Und verrate dich nicht!" lachte Ron böse, weshalb Harry sich erhob und zu seinem Schrank stolperte. Seine ganzen Gesten zeigten Schmerz und Neville fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie niemand es herausbekam, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht in Ordnung war.

„Soll ihn jemand begleiten, damit er auch ja nicht plaudert?" fragte Seamus in die Runde, während Harry aus seinem Schrank Sachen nahm, für 5 Personen.

„Potter vergiss nicht, dass sie sowohl Schlafzeug als auch die anderen Sachen brauchen!" mischte Hermine sich ein „Und von allem dein Bestes, sonst fühlen sich unsere neuen Slytherin doch nicht wohl.

Zu deine Frage Seamus, also ich geh nicht mit, am Ende fluchen die mir was auf. Und mein Engel bleibt auch hier." Zum Ende hin küsste sie Ron sanft auf die Lippen.

„Hey Neville willst nicht sehen, wie sie Harry verfluchen? Harry reagier schön bissig auf Malfoys Kommentare, bestimmt wird er dich dann verfluchen. Neville dann kannst du dich rächen, dass er dich verflucht hat!" sprach plötzlich Dean, weshalb alle lachten.

„Dass ist die Idee. Potter, tu was Dean sag. Wenn Malfoy Bemerkungen mach, kontere sie und geh unter die Gürtellinie. Neville geh mit und schau zu, wie sie Harry fertig machen!" forderte Ron, weshalb Neville innerlich mit den Augen rollte er stand auf und seine Illusion strahlte eisige Kälte aus. „Na wenn ihr meint", zischte er und schritt zur Tür.

Harry hatte nun ein paar Klamotten auf seinen Armen und schritt zur Tür.

Hermine warf ihm einen Zauber zu, weshalb der Kleinere fast stolperte. „Huch stolpere nicht Potter", lachte sie und damit verschwanden Harry und Neville aus dem Zimmer, wobei Harry sich straffte und nun wie immer lief, was Neville stark bewunderte.

Harry und Neville traten auf den Gang und entdeckten sofort die zwei neuen Zimmer, weshalb sie zu dem direkt neben ihren schritten, an dem die Namen der Jungen aus Slytherin standen.

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte nun eine Maske der Unnahbarkeit auf und klopfte an der Tür. Neville sah sichtlich besorgt auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der aussah, als würde er gleich zusammen brechen.

Ein gegrummeltes „Herein" war zu hören, weshalb Harry die Klinke betätigte und die Tür öffnete.

„Ich bring euch Kleidung", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige kurz angebunden und mit leerer Stimme.

„Kommt rein!" forderte Blaise, der noch immer auf seinem Bett lag.

„Wir kriegen tatsächlich Kleidung von den ehrenwerten Gryffindor!" lachte Theodore verächtlich, während Harry nach vorne schritt, jedenfalls wollte er es, denn er verhedderte sich und landete mit der ganzen Kleidung auf dem Boden.

„Na toll, jetzt ist sie auch noch schmutzig", brummte Gregory genervt, während Harry hart schluckte. Neville schritt zu ihm.

„Bist du ok?" fragte er leise, wollte helfen, doch Harry sah ihn an und schüttelte stark mit dem Kopf, während er die Kleidung nahm und sie wieder zu einem Stapel machte, bevor er sie auf den Arm nahm.

Neville sah ihn verwirrt an, ebenso die Slytherin, die verwirrt das Auftreten bemerkt hatten.

„Bleib einfach weg Nev´ ist schon ok", lächelte Harry mit seinem typischen aufgesetzten lächeln, wobei es verdammt unsicher wirkte. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn besorgt an und eine gewisse Wut loderte in ihm auf, denn er hasste es, wenn der Schwarzhaarige so anfing.

„Warum bringt gerade der Goldprinz Gryffindors uns, den niederen Wesen, Kleidung?" fragte plötzlich Draco, wobei er den Schwarzhaarigen musterte, der von der anfänglichen Begrüßungsrede, die recht kühl und unnahbar über seine Lippen gegangen war, nichts mehr zu sehen war. Er wirkte regelrecht angstvoll.

„Der so genannte Goldprinz Gryffindors möchte keine nackten Slytherin in seinem Reich sehen, deshalb muss man ihnen wohl etwas zum Anziehen geben. Vielleicht ist da auch noch die Hoffnung, dass wenn man ihnen Kleidung gibt, sie wie die Hauselfen frei sind und verschwinden", erwiderte Harry monoton. Es kam ihm über die Lippen, aber es fehlte alles an diesem Satz. Es war weder gehässig noch mit irgendwelchen anderen Gefühlen, was auch den Slytherin auffiel.

Vincent und Gregory knacksten mit den Knochen, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er deutete mit der Hand, dass sie sitzen bleiben sollten. Er blickte kurz zu Blaise und seine Pupillen huschten zu der Tür und dann zum Zauberstab. Blaise nickte verstehend. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte, schließlich waren sie, seit sie klein waren, beste Freunde.

Draco stand auf, schritt gemächlich auf Harry zu, der unsicher hochsah, was man ihm aber nicht ansah. Der Blonde, der knapp einen halben Kopf größer war als der Schwarzhaarige vor ihm, griff nach einem Hemd und zog es auseinander, denn es war ordentlichst gefaltet. Er hielt es an seine Brust.

„Und dass, soll ich anziehen?" fragte er kühl und blickte geradewegs in die leeren Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, der den Mund öffnete.

„Ich hoffe du weißt noch wie man so was anzieht oder sagst du deinen Hauselfen, dass sie dich bekleiden sollen, weil du selbst nicht mehr weißt wie es geht?" erneut war die Stimme monoton, tonlos und gefühllos. Nicht mal die Augen des Kleineren strahlten irgendwas aus, nur diese Leere und diese ja leichte Angst.

„Warum lässt du dir das gefallen Draco?" fragte Theodore schroff, da er nicht verstand, dass er den Gryffindor diese Worte durchließ.

„Ganz einfach Theodore", begann Draco „weil hier etwas ganz und gar falsch ist", mit diesen Worten, schlug er die Kleidung aus den Händen des Kleineren, der stark zusammen zuckte, hatte er einen Schlag erwartet.

Draco griff nach dem Handgelenk des Schwarzhaarigen, als dieser sich runterbeugen wollte um die Wäsche aufzuheben.

„Was bist du? Ein Dienstmädchen?" fragte er ruhig und jeder sah das deutliche zusammenzucken.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" zischte Neville und trat nun an Draco ran. Draco aber fixierte ihn an. „Bist du ebenso blind wie Weasley und Granger?" fragte er weiter, weshalb Neville verwirrt schien.

Draco griff ohne Vorwarnung den Schwarzhaarigen um die Taille, hob ihn ohne Probleme hoch, weshalb dieser ängstlich aufgiegste, bevor er den Schwarzhaarigen einfach auf sein Bett fallen lies.

„Hör auf DRACO!" rief Neville geschockt und richtige Angst wurde in seinen Augen sichtbar, er hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und hielt ihn Draco entgegen.

Draco drehte sich von Harry weg, der sich zusammenrollte und wimmerte. Sein Blick wurde forschend. „Draco?" fragte er ehrlich verblüfft. „Also bist du doch nicht so wie Granger und Wiesel", erwiderte er ruhig und drehe sich nun zu Harry, der zitternd an der Wand lehnte und nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Er schaffte es nicht seine Maske erneut aufzusetzen.

„Was ist mit dir passiert Harry? Seit diesem Schuljahr bist du nicht mehr der, der du sonst immer warst. Und auch dass gerade", erwiderte Draco, bevor er sich auf das Bett kniete und sich vorlehnte um in Harrys Augen zu blicken.

„Mischt euch da bitte nicht ein...", erwiderte Neville plötzlich leise, weshalb Draco erneut zu dem Schwarzhaarigen in mitten des Raumes blickte. Er hätte ehrlich gedacht, dass der andere versucht zur Tür zu fliehen und Hilfe zu holen, aber er tat nichts dergleichen.

„Wo sollen wir uns nicht einmischen?" fragte Blaise verwirrt.

„In das alles! Nehmt die Kleider die euch Harry gegeben hat, hetzt ihn einen Fluch auf den Hals und lasst uns raus. Sie dürfen nicht herausfinden, was hier läuft bitte!" forderte Neville und sah unsicher zur Tür, als glaubte er, dass diese gleich aufgehen würde.

Draco sah ihn nun misstrauisch an. Auch die anderen rochen den Braten in der Röhre.

„Du willst, dass wir die Kleider die nur von Harry sind nehmen, ihm einen Fluch aufhetzen und dann euch rauswerfen? Meinst du das ernst Longbottom?" fragte er kalt und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer kühlen Fratze.

Neville nickte. „Wenn ihr jetzt mehr macht, werden sie aufmerksam... Bitte tu was ich sag!" forderte Neville und biss sich auf die Lippen, wobei sein Blick auf Harry lag, der sich aufgesetzte hatte und mit leeren Augen das Gespräch verfolgte.

„Wer wird aufmerksam? Wiesel und Granger?" schnarrte Draco und wenn er ehrlich war, war er noch nie so kühl zu jemanden wie in diesem Moment.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf nickte dann aber und schüttelte dann wieder den Kopf. „Nicht nur sie... bitte verdammt, es geht hier nicht einfach um Kinderspielchen, wenn ihr weiter macht, werden sie alle euch aufs Dach steigen und Harry wird ebenso schuld daran sein, obwohl er keine hat. Bitte..." verzweifelt sah er erneut zur Tür und dann zu Draco.

Dieser sah emotionslos auf den Gryffindor, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Vergiss es Longbottom, ihr steht jetzt beide unter unserem Schutz", erwiderte er kurz angebunden, weshalb Neville ihn anstarrte. Er öffnete den Mund, doch kein Wort kam aus diesem.

„Das dürft ihr nicht", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Harrys, weshalb alle zu ihm sahen. „Wenn ihr das macht, werden sie euch wehtun. Sie werden es schaffen euch zu sabotieren und zu töten", hauchte er, bevor er auf wackligen Beinen aufstand. Er ignorierte die Slytherin und schritt auf wackligen Beinen zu Neville, den er versuchte hochzuziehen, denn dieser war auf den Boden gesunken.

„Wir sollten gehen! Sie werden schon was gemerkt haben!" flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und schritt zur Tür, er wollte sie gerade berühren, als Neville ihn aufhielt.

-

_So hoffe es hat euch gefallen und hier die Beantwortungen der Reviews:_

_Erst mal an alle, ich hoffe dass ich euch wirklich nicht enttäusche mit der FF . ihr schreibt so schöne Kommentare und da kriegt man angst, dass die Storyline einem nicht passen kann, na ja, ich hoffe trotz allem, dass sie nicht zu arg ist -_

_**Amazone15:** Sagen wir so die anderen sind indirekt normal, kommen nicht sehr oft vor. Die Hauptchara sind Harry, Neville, Draco, Blaise und halt die anderen Slytherin - Danke für dein liebes Kommentar -_

_**Samantha Potter2:** Ganz schön langes Kommentar - und ja künsterlische Freiheit ist was schönes. Wegen dem Fehler, ich hab die FF danach noch mal gelesen und den Fehler gesehen o.O ich war etwas erstaunt und hab es verändert. Aber danke für deine Info, ich freu mich, wenn jemand so was auffällt, weil man selbst übersieht das sehr schnell. _

_Zum Unlogisch, wegen Gryffindor. Sagen wir so, wieso kann man nicht einwenig spielen? XD Ich hoffe mal, dass du nicht gleich bei dem Chap schreiend weggerannt bist, ich mein dass ist ja noch schlimmer als das erste , Na ja ich hät es nicht geschrieben, würde es mir nicht passen - Danke für dein Kommi_

_**TheDarkAngelRisa**: Uh da bekommt man wirklich angst, dass man es einigen nicht recht macht ,., so viele Lobe und er anfang wird noch gemocht und dann schwupp ist man weg , XD na ja ich hoffe dir gefällt es bis zum Schluss - das würde mich sehr freuen._

_**Harlekin:** Sie ist beendet ja, aber erst nach paar Chaps - Und ich glaub ich muss dich enttäuschen. Harry ist die Hauptperson . Mag am Anfang nicht rauskommen, aber er ist die Hauptperson. Ich brauchte nur eine gute Einführung. Und wie die Welle? Na ja sagen wir es war so, aber das wird sich bald ändern. Wollte eigentlich eine etwas kleinere FF daraus machen, sind aber dann doch relativ viele Seiten drauß geworden . Na ja ich hoffe trotz allem obwohl Harry die Hauptperson ist, wirst du weiter lesen, wenn nicht kann man nichts machen, dein Kommi hat mich sehr gefreut -_

_**Shatiel the second:** o.O Hilfe! Da kriegt man ja angst, am Anfang sie regt mich nicht an und dann sie regt mich auf o.O da denkt man sonst was schluck aber mich freuts, dass sie dir gefällt. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir immer noch, je weiter sie kommt, denn ja sie ist nicht wie die gewöhnlichen FFs , aber ob das gut ist oder nicht weiß keiner XD. Danke für dein Liebes Kommi._

_**Andrea Lupin:** So hier jetzt weißt du wie es weiter geht und ich hoffe es wird spanndend - Danke für dein Kommi ich hoffe die FF gefällt dir weiterhin -_


	3. Hilfe?

2. Hilfe? 

„Harry nein!" erwiderte er, weswegen Harry die Hand die er bei Neville hatte kraftlos hängen ließ. Er sah den Schwarzhaarigen stumm an, bevor er den Kopf senkte.

„Gut, ich kann verstehen, dass du dass nicht kannst... aber ich... sie... ich sollte gehen", hauchte Harry, hob seine Hand zur Türklinke.

„Harry, du schaffst das nicht! Bitte. Vielleicht werden sie uns helfen... du kannst nicht in diese Hölle zurück. Schaffst es bald nicht mehr gerade zu stehen. Bald bist du vollkommen zerbrochen. Bitte überleg doch", flehte Neville den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Ich weiß was Charlie dir sagen wollte, bevor der Strahl ihn traf. Ich weiß, dass du nicht schuld bist an dessen Tod, ich weiß, dass sie uns helfen können. Kleiner Engel... bitte lass es nicht zu, dass sie dir alle Federn stutzen. Sie haben schon mehr als die Hälfte verbrannt. Es wird schwer werden bestimmt, aber ich denke dass alles besser wird."

Harrys Hand stoppte. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, während die Slytherin nicht wussten, was sie hier gerade sahen.

„Woher willst du wissen, was Charlie mir hätte sagen wollen? Woher willst du wissen, ob es besser wird? Es wird nie besser, ich bin nicht dazu bestimmt glücklich zu werden. Neville, du kannst bei ihnen bleiben, aber ich kann und sollte es nicht..." flüsterte Harry leise, doch erneut kam es nicht dazu, dass er die Türklinge berühren konnte.

„Denk nach Kleiner bitte. Du bist nicht der Goldjunge, du bist nicht der Junge der Lebt. Du selbst weißt dass du nicht der bist, der du zu sein scheinst. Dein Vater sollte wissen, dass es dich gibt. Charlie wollte dir sicher sagen, dass du unbedingt mit ihm sprechen sollst, egal was passiert. Dumbledore spielt falsch, deine „Freunde" sind keine Freunde, bitte Harry, versuch es. Mehr kannst du nicht mehr verlieren, denn du hast bereits alles verloren. Du bist wer du bist und dass solltest du nicht vergessen!" erwiderte Neville ernst.

Harry ließ die Hand kraftlos sinken. Seine Beine gaben nach und so lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Tür. Unaufhaltsam liefen Tränen über seine Wange. „Sag mir Neville, warum sollte er mich akzeptieren? Warum sollte er mir glauben? Dieses Zeichen kann jeder haben. Sag mir, warum sollte er seine Einstellung plötzlich ändern? Ich kann ihn doch verstehen, dass er mich los haben will..." Neville unterbrach den Schwarzhaarigen.

„HARRY JAMES RIDDLE ich habe einen plausiblen Grund, warum er seine Einstellung ändern sollte. DU bist verdammt noch mal sein Sohn, du sagtest mir Charlie hätte dir gesagt, dass er für die Rechte der Schwarzmagier kämpft. Du sagtest mir, dass du glaubst Dumbledore hätte dich manipuliert. Harry versuch es doch wenigstens. Ich denke nicht, dass er so herzlos ist, wie Dumbledore ihn immer beschreibt. Du bist sein Sohn, du bist aus seinem Fleisch und Blut, er muss dir glauben, wenn er das Zeichen sieht, er muss dir glauben, wenn er dir Blut abnimmt und ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch nicht einfach so rumrennst und behauptest Tom Riddles Sohn zu sein, du hast Beweise und da bin ich mir sicher!" erwiderte Neville, weshalb Harry schluchzte und an der Tür schabte, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier.

„Ich hab aber Angst davor Nev´ ich verkrafte dass nicht. Bitte. Wenn er mich ablehnt, dann geb ich auf. So hab ich wenigstens einen vermaledeiten Hoffnungsschimmer, aber wenn er ablehnt..." Harry verstummte.

Draco hatte genug davon, er stand auf, durchquerte das Zimmer und hob den Schwarzhaarigen hoch, der sich nicht mehr wehrte. Sanft legte er den Schwarzhaarigen auf das Bett ab, während Blaise zu Neville schritt und ihn zu seinem Bett bugsierte.

Draco setzte sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen und strich am Nacken die Haare beiseite. Sein Blick weitete sich, als er Wunden um das Tattoo herum sah, welche es zerstören sollten, es aber nicht berühren konnten, weil es deutlich magisch war. Er hatte den Beweis, dass der Schwarzhaarige scheinbar Toms Sohn war, warum und weshalb aber wusste er nicht.

Sanft wollte er den Pullover anheben um herauszufinden, ob noch mehr Wunden zu sehen waren oder nur diese um das Zeichen herum, doch Harry wich zurück.

„Lass es!" flüsterte er leise und unsicher, weshalb nun alle auf die beiden sahen. „Woher hast du die Wunden um dein Zeichen herum? Und hast du noch mehr Wunden?" fragte der Blonde ernst und Besorgnis zierte sein Gesicht.

Harry wich zurück an die Wand.

Draco sah ihn auf die Worte hin an. „Was willst du dass wir nicht sehen?" fragte er sanft, weshalb Harry ihn leicht verwundert und auch leicht ängstlich ansah.

„Wieso hasst du mich nicht mehr?" gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück. Draco seufzte leise. Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Harry", ernst sah er ihn nun an, „wir mögen Rivalen gewesen sein, aber auch nur, weil es Spaß gemacht hat. Ich liebe deine gekonterten Sprüche.

Dein Ideenreichtum war faszinierend.

Es kam nicht einfach nur ein „blöder Slytherin" als Kommentar sondern richtig lange Sätze. Es war für mich kein richtiger Hass, eher ein Hobby, denn wieso sollte ich dich hassen? Sicher du warst Dumbledores Liebling, du wolltest unseren Meister töten, aber wieso sollte ICH dich deswegen hassen? Ich hasse Weasley, weil er ein dummes Arschloch ist, aber dich mochte ich auf eine andere Weise.

Was wäre die Schule ohne dich gewesen? Sehr langweilig. Ich dachte immer, du siehst es gleich wie ich, aber scheinbar doch nicht. Ich beobachte dich schon so lange, aber ich muss sagen, du trägst eine ganz schön feste Maske. Dieses Jahr dann schien sie nicht mehr fest zu sitzen. Ich konnte sehen dass etwas falsch ist. Ich sah Schmerz und auch Leere.

Und nun, nachdem ihr uns diese Kleider gebracht habt. Am Anfang wirktest du wie immer seit diesem Jahr. Bis du gestolpert bist. Man konnte sehen, dass in dir Unsicherheit heranwuchs. Ich wollte wissen, was los ist und habe dir die Kleider aus der Hand geschlagen. Wie ein Sklave wolltest du sie aufheben. Wie ein Hauself, denn diese hätten ebenso reagiert. Deine Worte auf meine Sätze wirkten Leer und hatten ihren Sinn verloren. Und als ich dich auf meinem Bett absetzte, wollte ich herausfinden was los ist. Denn ich fand nicht mehr den Jungen, der mein Lieblings Rivale war.

Jetzt weiß ich schon wesentlich mehr. Du bist Voldemorts Sohn, wie warum und das andere Zeug weiß ich nicht, aber du bist wirklich Toms Sohn. Aber euer Benehmen, deins und das Nevilles, ich bot euch unseren Schutz an und du wolltest ihn nicht, ich versteh noch immer nicht ganz warum.

Wie gesagt ich will meinen Lieblingsrivalen zurück und ich möchte somit erfahren, was man dir angetan hat. Ich werde dir versichern, dass dir hier ab nun jeder zur Seite steht. Ob du nun Toms Sohn bist oder nicht. Ich möchte dir helfen Harry und ebenso dir Neville. Aber ohne euer Mitwirken kann ich nicht helfen", sprach Draco sanft und sah in die Augen des Schwarzgrünhaarigen, die Angst und Unsicherheit wiederspiegelten.

Sanft berührte er die Wange des Kleineren, doch dieser zog seinen Kopf weg.

„Du willst es wissen? Gut, was hab ich noch zu verlieren? Du wirst mich vermutlich ebenso hassen wie Ron und Hermine", damit stand er auf und stellte sich direkt vor Draco, bevor er mit einem wisch seines Stabes seine Kleidung verschwinden ließ, außer seine Boxershort.

Alle fünf Slytherin wichen erschrocken zurück. Blaise schrie sogar auf.

Draco stand langsam auf und berührte sanft und unsicher ein riesiges Grind, bevor er den Schwarzhaarigen ohne was zu sagen in seine Arme zog, wo dieser sich zuerst versteifte, bevor er zitterte.

„Ich hasse jeden, der dir das zugefügt hat, aber dich werde ich deswegen nicht hassen. Sag seit wann hast du diese Narben und Wunden schon und von wem?" flüsterte Draco, weshalb Harry sich unweigerlich geborgen fühlte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber die Umarmung des Blondhaarigen gab ihm eine gewisse Ruhe.

Trotz allem schälte er sich aus der Umarmung hinaus. „Meine Verwandten haben mir früh beigebracht, was folgt, wenn ich ihnen nicht gehorche. Sie haben mich gedemütigt, geschlagen und ich bin ihre persönliche Schlampe...", flüsterte Harry leise, während er mit leerem Blick gegen die Wand sah.

„Immer wenn ich nicht dass gemacht habe, was ich sollte oder wenn meine Aufgabe nicht richtig erfüllt worden war, so haben sie mich geschlagen und mich bestraft. Sie haben bei größeren Fehlern mich benutzt und missbraucht. Ron und Hermine habe ich erzählt, dass ich glaubte, dass Dumbledore mich manipuliert hat, aber sie haben mich plötzlich ebenso geschlagen. Sie haben mir wehgetan und sie haben mich benutzt", flüsterte Harry leise. Seine Stimme war tonlos und hauchzart.

„Außerdem bin ich Schuld an so vielen Toten. Meine angeblichen Eltern starben wegen mir. Ein Freund starb wegen mir. Mein angeblicher Pate starb wegen mir, ein sehr guter Freund starb ebenso wegen mir. Ich bin der Tod höchstpersönlich und ich..." bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, zog Draco ihn erneut an sich und umarmte ihn.

„Schhh. Du hast keine Schuld daran und weißt du wieso? Du wurdest manipuliert.

Deine Eltern wurden von Dumbledore ermordet, weil sie Spione waren, du warst nicht der Auslöser dafür. Cedric starb, weil er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Hier hatte keiner eine Schuld, denn wer konnte ahnen, dass ihr zusammen einen Portschlüssel anfasst.

Sirius starb, weil er voller Tatendrang und Kampfeswille in die Mysteriumsabteilung gerannt ist. Hätte er mit Bellatrix nicht ein Spiel gespielt hätte sie ihn nicht in den Torbogen geworfen. Hier sind sowohl Bellatrix als auch Sirius schuld, aber nicht du. Und Charlie, ich weiß nicht direkt wie er gestorben ist, aber er ist gestorben so weit ich weiß, weil der Orden herausfand, dass er ein Spion von uns war.

Nirgends hast du tatkräftig mitgeholfen oder hast du den Todesfluch gesprochen?" fragte Draco sanft und setzte sich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen einfach auf sein Bett, wo dieser auf dessen Schoss zum Sitzen kam. Was er aber nicht wirklich realisierte.

„Aber..." flüsterte der Kleinere konnte auf die Worte Dracos nichts erwidern. Es war so einfach sich die Schuld ausreden zu lassen. Besonders wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach, was der Blonde da sagte.

„Siehst du? Du bist nicht schuld, also geb sie dir nicht. Du kannst nichts für die Reaktion eines Menschen", erwiderte Draco sanft und strich sanft über die Wange des Kleineren, dem Tränen über die Wange flossen.

„Blaise? Kannst du Severus aufsuchen? Und wenn du ihn hast, sag ihm, dass wir seine Fachhand brauchen und wir wollen ein Gespräch mit Tom arrangieren. Er sollte erfahren, dass sein Sohn nicht getötet worden ist. Wir sollten diesen Krieg irgendwie wieder beenden. Er hat genug Opfer hervor gebracht", sprach Draco plötzlich sanft, während Harry sich vertraulich an ihn lehnte, er wusste nicht wieso, aber es fühlte sich einfach gut an.

„Harry?" der Angesprochene verspannte sich wieder und sah den Blonden unsicher an.

„Keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts. Bleib ruhig sitzen, ich werd dich nicht wegstoßen. Jedenfalls, ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich jetzt die Sache in die Hand nehme. Wir werden Tom erzählen, was los ist und dieser findet sicher einen Weg etwas zu unternehmen. Ihr beide seid bei uns sicher. Wir werden euch beschützen, egal ob wir genau unter den Löwen sind oder nicht, sie werden uns nicht klein kriegen", erwiderte er sanft und blickte in die smaragdgrünen Seen des Schwarzhaarigen, der ebenso in die Sturmgrauen blickte.

„Danke!" flüsterte er leise, bevor er den Kopf senkte, denn es war ihm mehr als unangenehm.

Harry schloss seine Augen und atmete den Geruch von Minze und Schokolade ein. Es ließ ihn müde werden und die warmen Arme des anderen, die ihn umfingen, gaben ihm Hoffnung und Zuversicht. Er wusste nicht, warum sein Exrivale so eine Auswirkung auf ihn hatte, aber es war ihm auch egal, er hatte sich noch nie so geborgen gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Draco lächelte sanft, als er fühlte, dass der Schwarzhaarige langsam wegdöste, sanft strich er über seine Wange. Er fühlte, dass der Kleinere Hilfe brauchte und so gab er sie ihm. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er wirklich Hilfe geben konnte und dann auch noch Harry Potter, aber nun, da die Situation anwesend war, wusste er genau, wie er sich verhalten musste und er hoffte, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen bald besser ging.

„Du hattest schon so viele Partnerinnen und Partner aber noch nie hattest du ein solches Lächeln, wenn er oder sie bei dir war", sprach Blaise plötzlich, der wieder ins Zimmer trat, neben ihm Severus Snape, der verblüfft und verwirrt in die Runde sah.

Draco löste Harry sanft von sich, der eingeschlafen war und legte ihn dann sanft auf das Bett.

„Warum sollte ich bei Tom für eine Audienz bitten? Und was macht Potter und Longbottom hier?" fragte Severus kühl, während er hinter sich die Tür schloss.

„Wir müssen ihm verklickern, dass er seine Rache abbrechen soll. Der Krieg geht allen auf die Nerven und er soll seine Rache ausführen und dann Frieden. Ist mir ehrlich egal wie er das anstellen will, aber er soll und muss es tun, sonst werd ich ihm eigenhändig aufs Dach steigen. Wir haben seinen Sohn gefunden", erwiderte Draco und sah Severus ernst an, dieser sah ihn geschockt an, bevor er auf Neville und dann auf Harry blickte.

„Wo? Und was machen die hier? Und wieso sollte ich meine Sachen mitbringen?" fragte Severus ruhig, man sah kaum noch etwas von seiner kühlen Maske.

„Harry braucht Hilfe. Seine Magie ist bald am Ende. Sie schafft es bald nicht mehr ihn aufrecht zu halten. Er ist Toms Sohn, er hat dasselbe Zeichen wie er. Severus, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Dass geht so nicht mehr weiter", erwiderte Draco ernst, während er Severus gebot herzukommen.

Dieser blickte den Schwarzhaarigen nun genauer an und bemerkte, dass er nackt im Bett lag und sah somit die vielen Wunden. Eilig schritt er auf den Jüngeren zu und stockte.

„Woher hat er diese Wunden, könntest du mal Klartext reden Draco?", mit einer einfachen Bewegung strich er die Haare beiseite und sah das Zeichen. „Wie kommt es zu dem hier?" fragte er, bevor er anfing aus seinem Umhang diverse Sachen zu holen, sowie seinen Zauberstab.

„Das kann ich wohl besser erklären", sprach Neville ruhig und somit begann er zu erzählen. Er ließ nichts aus und somit erfuhren auch die restlichen Jungs, was passiert war.

„So ist das also", erwiderte Severus verstehend, als Neville geendet hatte.

„Ja, ich denke ihr habt Recht. Tom wird Samstag Zeit finden, früher geht es nicht. Er hat Probleme mit Dumbledore und seinen Leuten. Ich denke ich kann euch damit beauftragen Harry wieder auf Fordermann zu bringen. Er ist unterernährt, hat oftmals einen zu niedrigen Blutdruck. Die Wunden heilen, ebenso die innerlichen Wunden, was mit seiner Seele ist weiß ich nicht, denn die gilt es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Vermeidet Übergriffe auf die Gryffindors und lasst keinen an ihn ran, den er nicht bei sich haben will", erwiderte Severus ernst, weshalb alle 6 Jungs nickten.

„Also werden wir erst am Samstag mit Tom reden können? Nicht früher?" fragte Draco, während sein Blick auf Harry lag, der auf seinem Bett schlief.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf „Es wäre nicht gut, ihn zu unterbrechen. Er hat mächtig Stress, auch wenn es seinen Sohn betrifft. Nehmt den Samstag in Kauf, er muss die ganze Geschichte erfahren und nicht auf die Schnelle alles. Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen, achtet mir bitte auf den Kleinen, es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch stabil ist", erwiderte Severus leise und als die Jungs zustimmend nickten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

„Lasst uns schlafen, es ist schon spät genug", murmelte Gregory.

„Wir haben ein Problem", erwiderte Theodore, weshalb alle ihn ansahen. „Wir haben 5 Betten", sprach er weiter.

„Ich werd mit Harry auf dem Bett schlafen, mir macht das nichts aus", erwiderte Draco leichthin und strich sanft über die Wange des Kleineren.

„Dann werd ich mich zu Vince legen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?" fragte Gregory seinen Kumpel, der grinste. „Na dann komm her."

„Wir müssen morgen unbedingt Notkleidung kaufen, weil das andere Zeug ist im Kerker, wo wir nicht hinkommen", seufzte Blaise, während er die Kleidungsstücke aufhob, die noch immer auf dem Boden lagen. „Sind das eigentlich wirklich alles Harrys Sachen?" fragte er dann an Neville gewandt, der sich in das Bett von Gregory setzte.

„Ja, die anderen wollten euch keine ihrer Kleidung geben und so haben sie Harry befohlen sein Zeug zu nehmen und es euch zu geben. Sie spotteten darüber, dass der Kleine es ja gewohnt sei ausgeleierte Sachen zu tragen", seufzte Neville. „Es sind die ersten Sachen, die er sich selbst ausgesucht hatte."

Blaise legte sie auf den Tisch, der an der Seite stand. „Das sind wirklich Bastarde. Sie behandeln ihn wie Dreck, als hätte er keine Gefühle", knurrte Blaise und zog seinen Umhang einfach aus und ebenso seinen Pullover.

„Ich schlaf so, ist doch mir egal", schnaufte er und schon legte er sich wieder in sein Bett mit den Schulklamotten, nur ohne Umhang, Pullover und Schuhe.

Die anderen machten es ihm einfach nach und so lagen alle schließlich in ihren Betten, wobei Draco neben Harry lag und versuchte ihn nicht zu berühren, wusste er schließlich nicht, wie der Schwarzhaarige reagierte.

„Draco, was mir gerade so einfällt", flüsterte Neville in den dunklen Raum. „Hmm?" fragte er.

„Sprich einen Schweigezauber über Harry, denn er hat jede Nacht Abträume, vielleicht einen kleinen Warnzauber auch, damit du oder jemand weiß, dass er gerade einen hat, aber er wird schreiend aufwachen", flüsterte Neville.

„Er hat jede Nacht einen Albtraum? Wie kann er da noch schlafen?" fragte Blaise in die Runde. „Tränke", war Nevilles einzige Erwiderung.

„Ich werd einen Schweigezauber sprechen, der morgen Früh vergeht und ebenso einen Warnzauber für mich, damit ich bescheid weiß. Also gute Nacht", damit sprach Draco noch schnell die Zauber, bevor er versuchte einzuschlafen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten ausschließlich um Harry und er fragte sich insgeheim ob sie Freunde werden konnten oder nicht, denn irgendwie mochte er den Kleineren. Er wollte nicht nur seinen Rivalen zurück sondern nun wollte er einen Freund haben.

Mit den Gedanken an Harry schlief er schlussendlich dann ein und bemerkte nicht, wie sich der Kleinere mitten im Schlaf an ihn kuschelte und hoffte von dem anderen beschützt zu werden.

Es war vielleicht erst 4 Uhr, als Harry mühsam die Augen öffnete. Doch er schloss sie wohlig wieder, als er Wärme und Geborgenheit fühlte. Er fühlte sich wie im 7 Himmel und so schnell wollte er daraus nicht entfernt werden. Er schnurrte leise und schmiegte sich an die Brust des anderen, denn sein Gegenüber hatte sich letzte Nacht gedreht und hatte Harry nun umfasst während des Schlafens.

Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte er das ruhige Klopfen eines Herzens. Es hatte denselben Takt wie sein eigenes und es gab ihm noch ein weiteres Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Er schmiegte sich an sie und er wünschte sich, dass es kein Traum war. Er wollte diese Geborgenheit immer spüren wollen oder dann wenn er wollte.

Dieser Geruch von Minze und Schokolade, er wollte ihn immer riechen und sich selbst darin verlieren. Genießerisch zog er den Duft ein, als es plötzlich hart an der Tür klopfte.

Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und sprang auf. Panisch wich er zurück, weshalb auch Draco erwachte.

„DU KLEINE MISSGEBURT!" ertönte es brüllend, weshalb Harry aufwimmerte und so weit zurückwich, wie es ging.

Gregory sprang knurrend und motzend auf. Seine Augen halb geöffnet, während Blaise sich das Kissen über den Kopf zog und Draco sich aufsetzte.

Mit einem lauten Schlag öffnete Gregory die Tür und richtete seinen Stab direkt auf Ronald Weasley, der vor der Tür stand. „Halt dein vermaledeites Maul Wiesel, es gibt Leute die schlafen um diese Uhrzeit noch. Also geh wieder zurück in dein kleines Bett und lass uns schlafen!" brüllte er mit weiteren unschönen Wörter dem Rothaarigen entgegen, der entgeistert zurück zuckte.

Doch der Rothaarige fasste sich schnell wieder. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich such die kleine Missgeburt, die dachte uns aufs Glatteis führen zu können!" schnaufte er und wollte an den etwas Größeren und sehr viel stämmigeren vorbei.

Vincent trat näher und funkelte Ron an. „Du drehst dich jetzt schön wieder um und lässt uns in Ruhe oder du wirst bei Madam Pomfrey landen", knurrte er und knackste mit seinen Händen.

Ron wusste, dass er nun verloren hatte. „Ich weiß was du getan hast, du kleiner Bastard. Es wird seine Folgen haben, dass kannst du mir glauben!" zischte er in den Raum, bevor er zurück schritt und Gregory die Tür zuknallte.

Mit zwei weitern Zaubern, war die Tür verschlossen und schalldicht, bevor sich die beiden Jungs wieder ins Bett legten und kurz darauf eingeschlafen waren.

Draco unterdessen rutschte müde zu Harry und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Schhh, beruhig dich wieder, komm leg dich wieder hin, wir haben noch drei Stunden bis zum Frühstück. Hab keine Angst", flüsterte er leise und zog den Schwarzhaarigen an sich, der zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Nur sehr langsam begann er sich zu beruhigen und so zog Draco ihn richtig zurück ins Bett. Sacht strich er über die Schultern des Kleineren und sprach sanft und noch immer müde auf den anderen ein, der die Augen schloss und sich an Draco kuschelte. Draco zog ihn an sich und kurz darauf schloss auch er wieder die Augen.

vielleicht Danke - das ist so was von rattenscharf, dass so viel Feedback kommt oh man dass ist so was von krass, danke an euch alle - Ich liebe euch Nun aber an die Beantwortungen der vielen Kommischreiber:

**Ina Bauer**: Also dein Kommi check ich nicht ganz, im ersten Chap wurde doch schon preisgegeben, dass Harry Voldis Sohn ist? Sicher es kann immer noch nicht stimmen, aber trotzdem o.O na ja egal, ich hoffe dir gefällt die FF weiterhin -

**Lealau**: Du machst einen Absatz und eine neue Überschrift undschon hat man ein solches ende .- geht ganz einfach hehe. Och die Gryffs merken erst später was sie falsch gemacht haben, von denen hilft keiner am Anfang.

**Shatiel the second**: Ich jump auf allem Rum was mir Lieb und heilig ist XD und dazu zählen auch Tränendrüßen und glaub mir, es geht noch weiter hoffich zumindest XD Papi bringt alle um? Nein, das bezweifel ich, es kommt alles anders, als ihr alle denkt muhahaha

**Allandra**: Ja ich bin Hobby-Sadistin und man tut was man kann schluchz Harry ist immer betroffen und dass obwohl er so wenig macht T,T der arme. Der Arme Voldi wird schön reagieren, wenn er es erfährt muhahaha

**Azumi**: Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt die FF. die zwei Titel sagen mir zwar beide nichts, aber ja die erinnern sehr stark an Aufstände oder Machtregierungen , und ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht so gewollt habe uiuiui

**Mira**: Nur Könnte? Dann hoff ich mal, dass sie es wird -

**NoxAn**: gryffindor können halt auch mal böse sein muhaha. Und ja sie haben ihre Position gesichert. Harry ist bei mir halt immer ein wenig Kleiner XD dafür ist Neville Groß und Schlaksig hehe. Ich freu mich dass es dir gefällt und hoffe du liest es weiter.

**Blut**: Also ich hab noch nie ein Nashorn gesehen das sich freut, aber ich stell es mir so gut e sgeht vor und Fantasie hab ich viel XD es freut mich, dass dir das Chap gefällt, aber Gott brauchst mich nicht nennen XD Wenn schon Göttin XP


	4. Unbekannter Brief

_So ich hab momentan leicht stress und dass Wetter spielt nicht wirklich mit, hab immer wieder Kopfweh, deshalb verzeiht, wenn ich diesmal nicht eure Kommentare beantworte, entweder ich werde es noch machen oder ich beantworte die nächsten wieder, aber momentan hab ich wirklich ein wenig Unlust, kommis zu beantworten, aber trotrzallem DANKE ich euch ALLEN ich liebe jedes einzelne Kommentar und freu mich tierisch, dass soo viele die FF lesen - da ist man richtig glücklich._ _Also dann hier das nächste Chap, eure Harry-chan_ _PS: Sorry wenn das Chap etwas na ja ist ... hatte wirklich momentan... gerade einen Gedanken bekommt äh... gut... sagen wir nichts dazu... ich hoffe ihr bleibt schön treu hihihi_ 3. Unbekannter Brief 

„Draco, Harry, kommt wir müssen aufstehen", erwiderte Blaise grinsend und besah sich die beiden Jungs. Draco lag alle Viere von sich gestreckt, wobei beide Arm Harry umschlangen, auf dem Rücken und nahm fast das ganze Bett ein, wobei sein linkes Bein aus dem Bett hing. Harry hatte seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des Blonden verborgen und kuschelte sich an den Blonden, die Decke lag nur noch halb auf ihnen. Es sah einfach niedlich aus.

„Hey ihr zwei Engel, kommt aus dem Land der Träume und sagt der Sonne guten Morgen!" sprach Blaise weiter und stupste beide an. Langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen und Harry war der Erste, der sich langsam aufsetzte und sich die Augen rieb.

Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen, als er realisierte, was passiert war, doch eher er weiter denken konnte, zog ihn jemand zurück in seine Arme, weshalb er plötzlich knallrot wurde, weil er sich dessen bewusst wurde.

„Schhh, hör auf unnötig darüber nachzudenken, ich pass auf dich auf, versprochen. Niemand tut dir weh, wenn ich es verhindern kann", sprach er sanft und ein Gähnen gelangte über seine Lippen. Langsam setzte er sich auf, zog Harry mit sich, der nun an ihm lehnte und sehr müde wirkte.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" fragte Blaise lachend, während die anderen Jungs sich im Hintergrund amüsierten.

„Ich hab wundervoll geschlafen", nuschelte Draco, bevor er auf den Schwarzhaarigen sah, dem fast die Augen wieder zufielen. „Du bist ja richtig müde", flüsterte er sanft und strich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„I... ich", begann Harry, versuchte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben, doch Draco lächelte sanft. „Macht nichts, kommt bestimmt von den Tränken, die Sev dir gegeben hat. Du legst dich jetzt einfach wieder schön ins Bett und wir werden dich entschuldigen. Du hast Schlaf bitter nötig.

Dein Körper hat dich deiner Magie beraubt, weil du unbedingt dachtest stehen zu müssen. Deine Magie hat dich gestützt und deine Schmerzen verblasst. Sev hat dir gestern Tränke zum regenerieren gegeben und dass wirkt sich nun so aus. Leg dich einfach wieder ins Bett und schließ deine Augen", flüsterte er sanft legte den Kleineren zurück in die weichen Kissen, bevor er ihn sanft zudeckte.

„Der... Unterricht?" fragte Harry leise, hatte gegen seine Müdigkeit aber schnell verloren. „Wir werden dich entschuldigen, keine Bange, sie werden es verstehen", lächelte Draco und strich erneut durch die Haare des anderen, bevor er einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn des Kleineren gab und aufstand.

„Hatte er heute einen Albtraum?" fragte Neville und musterte Draco. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat ruhig geschlafen, mit der Ausnahme, als dieses Arsch von Wiesel dachte ihn wecken zu müssen. Wir versperren das Zimmer mit allen möglichen Zaubern, so dass niemand rein kommt verstanden?", forderte Draco und die Jungs nickten.

„Sag mal Dray? Dich lässt er nicht kalt oder? Ich hab dich noch nie so voller Gefühle gesehen? Du bist so sanft und beschützerisch zu ihm? Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte Blaise plötzlich amüsiert. Draco knurrte. „Er braucht einfach Hilfe und die geb ich ihm. Da ist nichts für dich Blaise!" zischte er und benutzte einen Zauber um seine Kleidung wieder rein zu zaubern.

Blaise lachte spöttisch. „Na ich denke dass du dich in ihn verknallt hast. Vielleicht schon seit längerem. Schließlich war er dein Lieblingsrivale. Ich denke ja da war mehr im Spiel", vermutete er, weshalb der Blondhaarige missbilligend das Gesicht verzog.

„Ich denk ich muss Blaise ausnahmsweise Recht geben. Eure Streitereien waren schließlich nicht wie die zwischen dir und Wiesel", erwiderte Theodore grinsend, bevor er die Tür öffnete. „Lasst uns essen gehen", erwiderte er und kurz darauf verließen sie zu 6 das Zimmer und ließen den zierlichen Schwarzhaarigen geschützt im Zimmer zurück. Tief und fest schlafend.

Sie standen vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Das Essen hatten sie hinter sich gelassen und so standen sie nun gemeinsam mit den Gryffindor und einigen Ravenclaws sowie Hufflepuffs vor den Klassenzimmern. Da sie in der Siebten waren, hatten sie fast alle Stunden mit allen vier Häusern, da es die Abschlussklassen waren und nicht mehr jeder jedes Fach hatte. Die Nebenstunden hatte Slytherin meist mit Gryffindor und so brauchte Neville sich keine Sorgen darum zu machen, dass die Gryffindor ihn allein abfingen.

„Das heißt wir sollen von heute an Neville und Harry beschützen?" fragte Pansy gerade, die mit Millicent Bullstrode neben ihnen stand und einiges von Draco erklärt bekommen hatte.

„Ganz recht", erwiderte Blaise und grinste in der Gegend rum, er war einer derer, die immer gut drauf waren.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Millicent nun, schließlich sollten sie ihn ja beschützen.

„Genau, wo ist diese kleine Missgeburt? Hast ihn flachgelegt Malfoy?" mischte sich plötzlich die Stimme Rons ein, der seine Wut nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Du solltest wirklich aufpassen was du sprichst Wiesel, sonst könnte es sein, dass du eines Tages nicht mehr aufwachst", erwiderte er eisig. Ron lachte gehässig. „Als ob du dich so was trauen würdest. Du kriechst doch jeden in den Arsch und..."

„Mr. Weasley!" ertönte plötzlich die strenge Stimme Minerva Mc Gonagalls, der Professorin für Verwandlung. „Ich verbitte mir solch einen Wortlaut. 5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Slytherin, wegen diesem Streit. Und jetzt alle ins Klassenzimmer!"

Wortlos befolgten die Schüler der Anweisung, weshalb sie kurz darauf auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Minerva sah sich um. „Wo ist Mr. Potter?" fragte sie mit einem Hauch Besorgnis, denn auch sie hatte bemerkt, dass es dem Jungen momentan scheinbar nicht gut ging.

„Er liegt im Bett und hat leichtes Fieber Professor. Ich dachte mir, dass er nicht zaubern sollte mit vernebelten Sinnen und habe ihn ins Bett zurück geschickt, wenn es heute Mittag nicht weg ist, werde ich ihn mal zu Madam Pomfrey bringen", sprach Neville ruhig.

„Lügner!" zischte Ron böse, weshalb alle ihn ansahen. „Wollen sie vielleicht etwas anderes dazu sagen Mr. Weasley?" fragte Minerva kühl. „Ganz recht. Neville hat ihn gestern wegen einem Streit geschlagen. Harry wurde wegen ihm Bewusstlos und liegt jetzt noch wegen ihm im Bett!"

Minerva sah kurz auf Neville, der verhemmenden den Kopf schüttelte. „Das stimmt nicht!" erwiderte Neville und funkelte Ron zornig an. „Oh doch!" gaben plötzlich Dean, Seamus und Hermine von sich, weshalb Neville leise knurrte.

„Von wegen. Er liegt wegen euch im Bett!" knurrte Draco plötzlich, was Minerva diesen anschauen ließ. Seit wann mischten sich Slytherin in Gryffindor Angelegenheiten ein und dann auch noch Draco Malfoy.

„Könnte mir jetzt jemand bitte die Wahrheit sagen?" zischte sie ernst, doch diesmal schwiegen alle. „Mr. Longbottom, was ist mit Mr. Potter?" fragte sie und ihre Lippen bildeten eine kleine schmale Linie, was sie nur dann tat, wenn sie extrem wütend war.

„Er liegt im Bett von Draco, weil seine Magie auskuriert werden muss. Professor Snape hat ihm gestern einige Tränke zur Heilung eingeflößt und nun ist er müde. Er hat seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und seine Magie war ebenso auf Dauerbelastung. Heut Mittag steht er bestimmt wieder auf beiden Beinen", erwiderte Neville, während er seine Tischplatte ansah.

„Ich werde später Professor Snape persönlich fragen, ob dies der Wahrheit entspricht und nun endlich zum Unterricht", forderte Professor McGonagall und damit begann der Unterricht wie üblich.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ ihn langsam die Augen öffnen. Müde wischte er sich über die Augen, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Das Klopfen wurde wilder und orientierungslos sah Harry sich um. Erst langsam fasste er die Erinnerungen zusammen und sah sich erneut um. Er lag in Dracos Bett und niemand war im Raum.

Das Klopfen drang störend in seinen Kopf, weshalb er langsam aufstand und nach der Ursache sah. Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster, vor dem eine Eule saß. Verwirrt fragte er sich, was das sollte. Von wem sollte er Post bekommen und wieso wollte die Eule unbedingt reingelassen werden.

Tapsig trat er näher und strich sich erneut über die Augen. Er hatte schon lang nicht mehr so gut geschlafen wie heute. Er fühlte sich richtig gut und er spürte, dass er kaum noch Schmerzen hatte.

Jetzt begann die Eule wild zu fiepen, weshalb Harry zum Fenster schritt und dieses öffnete. Die Eule stürzte direkt in den Raum, ließ einen Brief fallen und hackte auf Harry ein, der zurückwich.

„Aua, hey was soll das?" fragte Harry geschockt, weil die Eule auf ihn losging, doch bevor er die Eule auch nur erkennen konnte oder sie anders loswerden konnte, flatterte sie aus dem Fenster und Harry schloss dieses schweratmend.

„Was soll der Mist?" fragte er leise und besah sich die Kratzspuren und Bisse der Eule, die an seinen Armen sichtbar wurden.

Sein Blick ging nun zu dem Brief der am Boden lag reglos und harmlos. Langsam schritt er darauf zu und erkannte schon von weitem, dass es ein Namenloser Brief war.

Verwirrt besah er sich den Brief und wollte ihn umdrehen, aber sein inneres stoppte ihn. „Immer Wachsam!" hatte der falsche Mad Eye Moody gesagt. Demnach griff er seinen Zauberstab und drehte den Brief auf diese Art um. Doch auch so war nichts zu sehen.

Blinzelnd setzte er sich vor den Brief und fragte sich, was dieser Brief wohl beinhalten würde. War er von seinen angeblichen Freunden? War er von den Slytherin? War er von jemand anderen? Was wenn er wichtig war?

Tief durchatmend, lehnte er sich an das Bett von Draco und zog den Geruch von Minze und Schokolade tief ein, der bereits an dem Bett zu haften schien. Er fühlte sich wohl, wenn er auch nur diese Kombination roch. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, erneut in diesen starken Armen zu liegen. Ihm war es egal, ob es sein früherer Rivale war, Hauptsache er fühlte sich wohl und dass hatte er noch nie bei einem anderen.

Wobei, wenn er bedachte, dass er sich bei Draco wohl fühlte, musste er wohl etwas

zurückgehen mit seinen Gedanken. Die Streitereien, waren sie wirklich Hass? Wenn er ehrlich war, dann eigentlich nicht. Er hatte es gemocht, dass Draco nur mit ihm allein so stritt.

Er mochte das funkeln in den silbernen Seen und das Lächeln, welches er nur ihm schenkte, Keinen anderen sah er so in gewisser Weiße stolz und voller Ehrgeiz an. Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte hatte er sich immer stark gefühlt in seiner Gegenwart. Er hatte jeden Streit genossen, auch wenn er danach aufgeheizt war. Aber es war anders, als bei Streitereien mit Ginny, Ron oder Hermine. Bei diesen Streitereien zog er wo auch immer den Kürzeren, außerdem nahmen sie es einfach als selbstgefällig hin, dass er wieder ihr Freund war. Draco und er waren doch so anders.

Während er weiter in seinen Gedanken vertieft war, merkte er nicht, wie der Brief sich plötzlich Schwarz färbte. Ein silberner Dampf stieg aus dem Umschlag und verteilte sich im ganzen Zimmer.

Harry noch immer vertieft in seinen Überlegungen, warum er sich gerade bei Draco so wohl fühlte, merkte nicht, wie im langsam alle Sinne schwanden und er bewusstlos zusammen sackte.

Er öffnete die Augen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und sah auf. Der Brief war verschwunden. Vielleicht war er nie da? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Harry, ich muss mit dir reden", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Dracos, weswegen er aufblickte und in das Gesicht Dracos blickte. Allein die Gestalt schien sich gut hergerichtet zu haben. Er trug eine feinere Hogwartsuniform als sonst, seine Haare lagen einfach perfekt und sein Gesicht gab den Rest.

„Komm setzen wir uns", forderte der Blonde und half ihm sich auf sein Bett zu setzen, wo er ihn verwirrt und erwartungsvoll ansah. Von seiner Angst oder jeglichen anderen Gedanken fehlte jede Spur.

„Was willst du mit mir reden?" fragte er eher neugierig, weshalb der Blonde leise lachte. Er strich mit seiner Hand über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen bevor er tief Luft holte.

„Harry, ich hab nachgedacht. Ich denke ich schaff es nicht mehr dich nur wieder normal zu machen, dass du wieder wie früher bist", begann er, weshalb Harry verwirrt auf Draco blickte. Wollte er aufhören ihm zu helfen? Dann war er aber verloren? Trotz der Aussage, fühlte er keine Angst in sich, was ihm sehr komisch vorkam.

„Versteh dass nicht falsch Kleiner, es ist nur. Ich glaub ich möchte mehr von dir", sprach der Blonde weiter und strich dabei sanft die Gesichtszüge nach. „Ich finde dich niedlich. Deine Art, wie du dich verhältst, einfach dein ganzes Benehmen, ich würde dich so gern für mich haben", er biss sich auf die Lippen, während Harry ihn anstarrte und leicht rötlich wurde. Meinte der Blonde wirklich dass, was er dachte?

„Ich möchte für dich da sein und dass nicht als Freund, nicht als Rivalen sondern als Partner. Harry ich liebe dich. Alles an dir und mir ist es egal, was passiert ist und was noch passieren wird. Ich weiß du bist auch nicht ganz abgeneigt von mir und deshalb hoffe ich, dass du mich duldest. Harry bitte, ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein und ich liebe dich unheimlich", erwiderte er und sah flehend auf den Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Herz anfing in Akkord zu schlagen.

„Du ich..." stotterte er leise, doch zwei Finger auf seinen Lippen stoppten ihn. „Bevor du was sagst. Hör mir weiter zu. Du weißt es wird ein paar Komplikationen geben, schließlich werden sicher die Gryffindor dagegen sein, aber wir haben ganz Slytherin hinter uns, dass kann ich dir versprechen. Kleiner, bevor du nein sagen solltest, überleg. Ich würde alles für dich tun, mir tut mein Herz weh, wenn du nicht bei mir bist und deshalb hoffe ich, dass du bei mir bleibst. Ich möchte dich beschützen, dich hüten und dich Lieben. Niemand soll dir mehr wehtun und ich möchte der sein, der dir gehört", hauchte Draco und Harry konnte es nicht verhindern leicht zu zittern.

„Ich..." stockte Harry, bevor er einfach sich nach vorne lehnte und den Blondhaarigen sanft küsste. Wobei er sehr unsicher war. Doch Draco zog ihn näher und vertiefte ihren Kuss, während er sanft über die Schultern strich.

„Ich lieb dich mein Engel, lass mich nie wieder allein", flüsterte Draco und zog den Schwarzhaarigen in eine sanfte Umarmung.

„Harry, ich dachte mir", begann Draco, sie standen in einem leeren Gang Hogwarts und Harry strahlte, als der Blondhaarige näher trat. Er stürzte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn lächelnd.

„Ich dachte mir, da die Schule in wenigen Tagen aus ist, dass du, na ja wir sind schon so lange zusammen und nun ja, möchtest du bei mir wohnen? Mum und Dad haben es erlaubt, sie akzeptieren dich und du wärst bei mir. Wir könnten uns jeden Tag sehen und ich könnte dir zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe", begann der Blonde und sah den Schwarzhaarigen nervös an.

Harry starrte ihn auf die Worte hin gerührt an. „Wirklich?" stotterte er, fragte sich nicht, wo die letzen Tage hin waren, sondern fühlte nur, dass er den Blondhaarigen liebte und dass er glücklich war, wenn er mit diesem zusammen war.

„Und deine Eltern haben wirklich nichts dagegen?" fragte er zittrig, während er hoch in das Gesicht des Blonden sah, welches ihn sanft anlächelte.

„Nein, du bist herzlich eingeladen, schließlich sind wir zusammen. Du bist mein kleiner Engel", erwiderte Draco sanft und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen sanft auf die Lippen. Harry schloss die Augen und fühlte die starken Arme um sich, die ihn an sich zogen.

„Harry!" erwartungsvoll drehte er sich um und sah, wie kein anderer als sein Freund die Tür betrat. Er sah älter aus, um die 20. Sie waren in einem schönen Zimmer, in welchem der Schwarzhaarige auf einem Stuhl saß. Er strahlte den Blondhaarigen an, sprang auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss.

„Ich hab auf dich gewartet Dray", flüsterte er strahlend und schmiegte sich an ihn. Draco umschlang ihn mit der Talje.

„Setzt dich mein Engel", begann er lächelnd und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Er setzte sich erwartungsvoll aufs Bett und sah den Blonden blinzelnd an, der leise lachte, weil es einfach zu niedlich war, wie der Schwarzhaarige ihn mit schiefgelegten Kopf ansah.

Draco trat nun vor und kniete sich runter. „Harry", begann er mit hauchzarter Stimme, bevor er mit seinen Silbergrauen Seen Harrys Smaragde einfing und nicht mehr losließ.

„Harry, wir sind schon so lange zusammen, ich möchte dich fragen. Willst du mich zum Mann haben?" während er das fragte weiteten sich die Augen des Schwarzgrünhaarigen und er schluckte hart. Draco zog nun eine wunderschöne Schatulle hervor in der ein zierlicher Ring lag.

Zittrig sah er den Blonden an und ungewollt lösten sich Tränen aus seinen Augen. „Ich aber sicher doch!" flüsterte er, bevor er den Blondhaarigen wild umarmte und sie lachend am Boden aufkamen, da der Blondhaarige sein Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Oh Harry ich liebe dich!" strahlte der Blonde und knuddelte seinen Freund, der lachend in seinen Armen hing.

Er lag im Bett, seine Gedanken kreisten um eine Person. Einen Blondhaarigen Mann, der ihm seine Liebe schenkte, trotz allem wusste er nicht was los war. Er konnte sich an viele Dinge einfach nicht erinnern. Sein Mann schwärmte von Tagen die sie zusammen verbracht haben und die so schön waren. Er erzählte wie schön die Treffen mit ihren Freunden waren, aber er konnte sich an kein Detail erinnern. Er erinnerte sich, als währe es gestern passiert, an dem Tag, wo der Blonde ihm seine Liebe gestand. Ebenso an dem Tag, wo er ihn einlud zu sich nach Hause zu kommen. Auch an seinen Heiratsantrag erinnerte er sich, als wäre es gestern erst passiert. Aber wo war die Hochzeit? Wo war der Schulabschluss und warum hatte er keine Erinnerungen an die Eltern Dracos, obwohl sie im selben Haus waren? Warum erinnerte er sich an nichts anderes?

„Hey mein Engel? Was ist mit dir? Warum weinst du?" fragte plötzlich die sanfte Stimme Dracos, weshalb Harry ihn schluchzend ansah.

Draco schritt besorgt auf ihn zu und setzte sich nieder, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. „Was ist denn mein Engel? Hat dir Blaise wieder einen bösen Streich gespielt? Oder hat irgendwer Probleme? Hast du schmerzen?" fragte er führsorglich und zog den noch immer Kleineren auf sich.

Harry klammerte sich an den Blonden. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich erinnere mich an nichts. Dray... es ist, als würde ich nur bestimmte Szenen erleben und nicht wieder vergessen, aber die anderen sind weg. Ich erinnere mich nicht an irgendwelche Treffen mit anderen, ich erinnere mich nicht mal an deine Eltern, obwohl die mit in diesem Haus wohnen. Ich erinnere mich nicht an unsere Hochzeit an unseren Abschluss. Dray... warum ist dass so? Warum erinnere ich mich an nichts? Warum seh ich nicht, was wir alles zusammen machen? Ich weiß es nur und hör es von dir aber... meine ganzen Erinnerungen daran sind nicht da?" schluchzte der Kleinere und klammerte sich an den Blondhaarigen.

„Mein Engel, warum kommst du erst jetzt zu mir? War das schon vorher so? Du warst doch immer so glücklich? Ich hab nicht bemerkt, dass du anders wärst? Du hast überall mitgelacht, mitgeredet und alle hast du gegrüßt und akzeptiert? Ich hätte doch was merken müssen." flüsterte er besorgt, weshalb Harry seinen Kopf in seiner Brust verbarg.

„Klammer dich nicht so an mich!" ertönte plötzlich Dracos Stimme kühl, weswegen Harry, der sich gerade noch an ihn geklammert hatte, weil er ihm gesagt hatte, was los war, zurück zuckte. Diese Stimme war so kühl. Schockiert und immer noch Schluchzend sah er auf und sah auf einen ca. 26 Jährigen Draco Malfoy, weswegen er kurz zurück zuckte.

„Es ist schon wieder passiert?" flüsterte Harry geschockt und fragte sich warum dass passierte. Warum erlebte er alles in Zeitsprüngen und warum hatte er es erst bei den letzten beiden bemerkt?

„Heul nicht rum. Ich hab es satt", schnaufte Draco, weswegen Harry die Worte endlich wahrnahm und mit großen Augen auf den Blonden starrte.

„Was hast du satt?" fragte er leise und ängstlich. Er spürte bei dem Blick wie ihm Eiswürfel eiskalt den Nacken heruntergleiten. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft

„Wir sind nun schon seit knapp 7 Jahren verheiratet und nie hör ich das Wort welches ich so gern von dir hören würde. Immer nur Dray es ist schön dass ich dich hab oder Dray was wär ich nur ohne dich", schnaufte der Blonde, weswegen Harry verwirrt die Stirn runzelte, was war hier los, was hatte er wieder verpasst?

„Weißt du Harry? So kann das nicht weiter gehen? Mir kommt es vor, als würdest du mich gar nicht lieben. Sicher du schmust mit mir, klammerst dich immer an mich, wir kuscheln zusammen. Wir sind das perfekte Team, aber nie hör ich das Wort aus deinem Mund. Nie auch nur einmal Ich liebe dich. Langsam glaub ich du nutzt mich nur aus. Vielleicht, weil ich dich vor Gefahren schütze? Vielleicht weil ich der erste bin der dich liebt? Aber weißt du? Ich hab es satt", zischte er, weshalb Harry anfing zu zittern. Er wollte das nicht, er wollte den Blonden nicht verärgern.

„Dray bitte. Ich... ich wusste nicht. Bitte ich lieb dich wirklich! Ich kann mich bloß nicht erinnern, was passiert ist. Bitte Dray", begann er flehend. Tränen bahnten sich wieder seine Wange hinab und er wollte nicht, dass der Blonde Schluss machte.

Dracos Gesichtzüge wurden etwas sanfter. „Weißt du Harry? Wenn du das jetzt so sagst, könnte man glauben du liebst mich wirklich, aber ich habe so lange auf diese Worte gewartet, dass sie jetzt wo ich sie höre nicht mehr passen. Wir können Freunde bleiben, aber ich lass mich von dir scheiden. Ich will keine Ehe, wo du nicht magst. Ich hätte die Worte viel eher von dir erwartet", seufzte der Blonde, während er aufstand.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib, während er aufsprang und an dem Arm des Blonden zog. „Dray bitte, es tut mir leid. Bitte Ich liebe dich. Bleib bei mir, lass mich nicht allein. Ich bitte!! Dray, ich hab dir mal erzählt, dass ich keine Erinnerungen habe, es ist immer noch so, ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir nie gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe. Bitte lass mich nicht allein!" schluchzte der Schwarzhaarige und sank zu Boden, die Hand immer noch in seiner Hand.

Draco entriss sich der Hand.

„Wir haben dir Tränke dafür gebraut, du sagtest sie helfen dir. Du hast dich an alles erinnert du warst wieder in Ordnung. Es ging so viele Jahre gut, wieso sollte es plötzlich wieder anfangen? Zumal du nie die Worte gesagt hast. Weißt du Harry, langsam glaub ich, es ist ein Hirngespinnst deiner Seite, dass du dir das ausdenkst um mich zum bleiben zu Zwingen. Vergiss es Harry, es ist AUS, wir sind getrennte Leute. Ich hab genug davon!" damit schritt er aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu.

Harry schluchzte auf und kurz darauf fühlte er etwas in seiner Hand, mit der er Draco gehalten hatte. Als er sie öffnete Schluchzte er noch lauter auf. Er hatte den Ehering Dracos in der Hand. Warum das alles? Er war schuld an dem Ganzen und er konnte sich nicht mal daran erinnern? War das ok? Warum passierte das? Hatte er nie die Worte ich liebe dich gesagt? Warum? Er hatte ihn geliebt, liebte ihn noch immer. Warum hatte er Draco nie gezeigt wie sehr er ihn liebte?

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, da er nicht eine Erinnerung fassen konnte. Tränen wanderten unaufhaltsam über seine Wange und sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Warum? Warum passierte ihm immer so was? Warum erlebte er sein ganzes Leben nicht mehr? Warum erinnerte er sich nur an ein paar Szenen? Er verstand es nicht.

Zitternd und den Ehering fest an seine Brust krallend rollte er sich zusammen und schluchzte.

Er stand plötzlich auf einer Wiese umgeben von vielen tausend Menschen. Vor ihm stand ein Sarg und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Grabsteine etwas dahinter sehen konnte.

Erschrocken wich er zurück und weitere Tränen wanderten über seine Wange.

„Mach schon, steh nicht so lang vor dem Sarg, die anderen wollen auch noch!" zischte hinter ihm jemand, weswegen Harry erschrocken herumfuhr.

Hinter ihm stand Blaise der Kalt auf ihn blickte. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Die Leute neben und hinter ihm waren alle Schwarz gekleidet.

„Ich frag mich eh, warum du überhaupt sprechen sollst", murmelte er, weshalb Harry sich verkrampfte. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Sarg und nun las er auch die Aufschrift auf dem Grabstein.

„Hier ruht ein Mann, der vergeblich auf drei Worte gewartet hat.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy

Gestorben: 31.7.2007"

Weiter las Harry gar nicht, denn er zuckte zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein... Nein!" stotterte er und wich weiter zurück, weswegen er in Blaise stieß.

„Du bist wirklich blöd. Wegen dir hat er sich umgebracht, weil du ihn nie geliebt hast und jetzt führst du dich so auf, als hättest du ihn geliebt. Du bist wirklich das letzte!" zischte der Blauschwarzhaarige, während die Beine Harrys nachgaben.

Er landete auf dem Boden und kurz darauf sahen ihn mehrere frühere Slytherin an.

„Du bist schuld, dass Draco tot ist!" zischte Pansy, weswegen Harry weiter zurückwich.

„Nein... Ich... Das...", stotterte der Kleinere, während er zurück wich. Alle Slytherin aus dem letzten Jahrgang schritten ihm nach. Die Augen funkelten und ihre Blicke würden töten, hätten sie es gekonnt.

Harry wich weiter zurück, bis seine Hand plötzlich ins Nichts griff. Und so drehte er sich erschrocken um. Ein steiler Abgrund baute sich hinter ihm auf.

Ängstlich blickte er wieder vor, doch anstelle der Freunde Dracos standen da schwarze Schattenwesen, mit violetten Augen. Harry schluckte hart. Woher kamen diese Wesen? Was waren das für Wesen?

„Du bist schuld!" erwiderte ein Wesen, bevor alle auf ihn sprangen.

Schmerz breitete sich augenblicklich aus. Sein ganzer Körper schien von innen zu verbrennen und zu lodern. Er versuchte den Schmerz heraus zu schreien, aber es kam kein Ton über seine Lippen.

„Das hast du davon" „Nur weil du Draco nicht geliebt hast" „Wir hätten dir nie helfen sollen!" diese Worte wurden ihm entgegengeworfen, doch der Schmerz übertünchte sie.

„DRAY BITTE ICH LIEBE DICH DOCH!" schrie er laut in die Nacht hinein, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

_Wie gesagt, ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu... oder soll ich hier tatsächlich schluss machen und nur noch einen Epilog bringen, wie Harrys Leben ohne Draco abläuft????_

_eure Matjes_


	5. Nichts ist davon wahr

Also ehrlich Leute, ich will euch alle heiraten - das ist ja hammer was ihr da geschrieben habt kicher aber ich muss gestehen ich hab mich weggelacht bei einigen. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil ich Dinge kenne, die ihr nicht kennt. Und diese Dinge sind entscheidend. Demnach kommt hier der angebliche Epilog breit grins Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viel Protest und Angst kommt, dass dies nun dass ende sei. Sicher ich hatte es mir erhofft, aber hey. Da fehlt ein ganzes großes Stück .- also freut euch, dass dies hier kein Epilog ist frech grins

4. Nichts davon ist Wahr! 

Etwas kurz davor, stürzte Draco sehr beunruhigt in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafsaal, seine Freunde hinter sich. Sie hatten notgedrungen das Klassenzimmer verlassen, welches zum Glück eh in dem Moment gegongt hatte. Eilig waren sie die Gänge entlanggerannt und folgten einzig und allein Draco, der noch immer den Zauber auf dem Bett hatte, der andeutete, wenn Harry schlecht schlief.

Doch der Zauber der normalerweise nur leicht stach, hatte ein stechendes Gefühl, was den Blonden sehr beunruhigte.

Im Zimmer angekommen stürzte Draco sofort auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der schluchzend auf dem Boden lag und unverständliche Worte nuschelte.

„Was ist das für ein Dampf?" fragte Blaise, denn das ganze Zimmer schimmerte Silber und roch nicht sehr angenehm.

„Das ist Illusionskrautpulver. Wie kommt das hierher?" fragte Neville geschockt und schritt wie die anderen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der noch immer im Bett lag und ununterbrochen schluchzte.

„Wir müssen das Zeug sofort entfernen, ehe wir zuviel davon einatmen!" erwiderte Neville besorgt und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Pansy, die ebenfalls mit Milly gefolgt war, schwang ihren Stab und kurz darauf öffnete sich das Fenster und alles was Staubähnlich war, wurde hinausgesogen.

„Was macht dieser Staub genau? Und woher kam er?" fragte Millicent besorgt, während sie zusah, wie Draco versuchte den Schwarzhaarigen zu wecken.

„Es zeigt dir eine Illusion die real wirkt. Ihr Merkmal ist, dass man diese Illusionen sprunghaft erlebt. Einer der sich in ihr befindet merkt es nicht, dass die Illusionen springen, denn er denkt sie wären real und alles was dort erlebt wird, passiert wirklich. Es gibt nur sehr wenige, die bemerken, dass sie eine Illusion haben und dann aus dieser sich entreissen können. Man sollte dazu sagen, dass dieses Kraut einen in eine Ohnmacht gleiten lässt und man sozusagen schläft bzw. träumt" wisperte Neville leise und besorgt.

„Wie kann man jemanden erwecken?" fragte Draco besorgt, der es einfach nicht schaffte, den Schwarzhaarigen aufzuwecken. „Und sind es nur schlechte Illusionen oder auch gute?"

„Es kommt darauf an. Illusionskraut gibt normal gute Illusionen, aber mit anderen Dingen kombiniert kann es die schlimmsten heraufbeschwören. Ich weiß nicht mehr, da wir Illusionskraut nicht wirklich behandelt haben. Ich weiß nur dass, was ich von Oma weiß. Ich weiß nicht wie man es weg bringt und ich weiß nicht, mit was es kombiniert sein könnte, damit es schlechte Illusionen sind!" flüsterte er leise und traurig. Blaise tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

„Schon ok, das ist mehr, als wir wissen. Theodore ist schon los um Snape zu holen. Vielleicht kriegen wir ihn irgendwie so wach?" begann der Schwarzblauhaarige und schritt zum Bett.

Er zog seinen Stab und versuchte den Schwarzhaarigen durch Zauber wach zu bekommen, doch es wirkte nicht. Er versuchte mehrere Sprüche, als der Schwarzhaarige sich plötzlich richtig verkrampfte. Er stöhnte schmerzvoll auf. Sein Körper zitterte richtig und seine Hände klammerten sich in die Decke. Blaise zuckte zurück.

„Dray bitte ich lieb dich doch!" wisperte Harry plötzlich und kurz darauf schrie er schmerzvoll auf. Danach lag er wie leblos auf dem Bett, während die anderen steif dastanden.

Über Dracos Wange zog sich leichte Röte und die anderen starrten auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Geht beiseite! Und zwar sofort!" zischte plötzlich die Stimme Severus, weswegen Draco und Blaise auf die Seite gingen.

Severus begann einen Zauber zu sprechen und kurz darauf wurden drei Schattenartige Wesen sichtbar, die gequält aussahen. Erneut schwang der Professor seinen Stab und alle drei lösten sich in Dampf auf.

Geschockt sahen die Teenager auf diese Wesen, die aus dem Schwarzhaarigen gekommen waren.

„Traumfresser", wisperte Theodore leise und er schüttelte sich richtig.

Severus trat nun richtig ans Bett und fühlte an dem Puls des Kleineren, der noch immer reglos auf dem Bett lag.

Der Professor biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und sprach mehrere Zauber, während er immer wieder den Puls spürte, der sich kaum regte.

„Draco! Nimm ihn in den Arm und wärm ihn!" forderte Severus streng, weswegen Draco sich sofort aufs Bett setzte und ihn zu sich zog. Erst jetzt spürte er den eiskalten Körper und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.

Severus blies kurz Luft aus und sprach weitere Zauber, bevor er die Decke nahm und sie über den Schwarzhaarigen legte, der in Dracos Armen lag. Fast schon sanft deckte er den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der nun zitterte und einen etwas stabileren Herzschlag hatte.

„Pass auf ihn auf Draco, achte auf seinen Herzschlag, dass er stabil läuft, wenn nicht sag es mir", forderte der Schwarzhaarige, bevor er sich im Raum umsah. Sein Blick glitt kurz über die Personen und dann über die Einrichtung, bevor er an einem schwarzen Umschlag hängen blieb.

Seine Augen verhärteten sich und er schritt auf den Brief zu, der noch immer ungeöffnet am Boden lag.

„Von wem ist dieser Brief?" fragte er kalt in die Runde und hob den Brief hoch, während Draco den Schwarzhaarigen an sich drückte, der nun leicht atmete und scheinbar schlief.

Als keiner reagierte, öffnete Severus den Brief und entnahm das geschriebene.

„Hi Verräter,

du wolltest nicht auf uns hören, dass hast du nun davon. Mal sehen, ob du den nächsten Tag überlebst. Lass dir das eine Lehre sein!"

Severus schnaufte auf und alle Schüler schluckten kurz, da sie den Professor noch nie so zornig gesehen hatten, wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Dafür fliegen sie!" zischte er unheilvoll. „Wenn nicht sogar mehr, dass ist nicht mehr in Ordnung!"

„Professor, was ist nun mit... mit Harry?" traute sich Neville ängstlich zu fragen. Severus drehte sich zu ihm um, reichte ihn dem Brief.

„Sie wissen wer den geschrieben hat, hab ich Recht?" fragte er, ging nicht auf die Frage ein.

Neville nahm den Umschlag entgegen und las den Brief. Seine Augen weiteten sich, bevor er zornig seine Hände ballte.

„D.. Dieses Arschloch!" zischte er gefährlich, bevor er zu Harry blickte, der nun friedlich in Dracos Armen schlief, aber noch immer leicht zitterte. „Professor, ist Harry in Ordnung? Und ja ich weiß wer diesen Brief geschrieben hat, es war Weasley!" zischte er leise.

Severus nickte sacht, nahm den Brief wieder an sich. „Mr. Potter geht es wieder gut. Dieser Brief war mit Illusionskrautpulver gefüllt, welches sich automatisch verteilt. Ebenso wurden 3 Traumfresser darin gehalten, die sich ebenso befreit haben. Mr. Potter bekam dadurch eine Illusion und Traumfresser haben sich kurz darauf seiner bemächtigt.

Das Illusionskraut zeigte Mr. Potter eine fiktive Realität, in der er glaubte, sie sei echt. Die Traumfresser begannen langsam ihn von innen her aufzufressen und kurz bevor ich eintrat, wollten sie seinen kompletten Traum und sein Leben verspeisen. Hätten sie mich ein paar Minuten später geholt, wäre es zu spät gewesen. Wir waren zum Glück rechzeitig und daher wird Mr. Potter nichts passieren. Er schläft jetzt nur noch.

Die Zauber die ich sprach waren zum Entfernen des Pulvers. Dann zum lösen der Illusion. Ebenso habe ich seinen Puls zurückgebracht, da er kurzzeitig keinen mehr hatte und dann stabilisiert. Er wird wieder auf die Beine kommen keine Angst Mr. Longbottom. Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen, ich werde im Ministerium eine Anzeige erstatten.

Draco? Pass auf ihn auf, es mag sein Herzschlag nun wieder stabil laufen, aber er sollte nicht groß aufgeregt werden. Ich hoffe du kennst den Hilfezauber? Und jetzt ihr entschuldigt mich?" damit drehte der Professor sich um und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Gregory schloss die Tür hinter dem Professor und legte einen Zauber auf diese. Kurz darauf legte jeder einen weiteren Zauber darauf.

Draco strich sanft über die Wange des Kleineren, bevor er Neville ansah. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es dieses Wiesel war?" fragte er ernst.

Neville nickte. „Es war die Schrift von Wiesel und von dem was Professor Snape gesagt hat, also Illusionskrautpulver und Traumfresser, denke ich, dass Granger mitgeholfen hat, denn Ron ist zu dumm für so was", erwiderte er leise und blickte auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Woher wusstest du, dass etwas nicht stimmt mit dem Kleinen?" fragte plötzlich Millicent, die sich mit Pansy auf ein Bett gesetzt hatte.

Draco seufzte leise. „Gestern meinte Neville ich sollte einen Zauber auf mich oder jemanden legen, dass ich wach werde wenn Harry einen Albtraum hat. Der Zauber war immer noch drauf, als wir gingen. Dadurch hab ich gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Normal spürt man ein kleines Stechen, aber dieses Stechen war sehr extrem und dadurch musste ich unbedingt zu ihm. Ich bin froh, dass der Zauber noch drauf war und dass Harry in Ordnung ist", flüsterte Draco leise und drückte den Kleinere unbewusst näher.

„Die Worte vorhin? Hat er das ernst gemeint?" fragte Pansy leise, weswegen alle verstummt waren.

„So wie er sie gesagt hat ja, aber sie hingen mit der Illusion zusammen", erwiderte Neville leise. „Sicher, die Illusion zeigt nur eine andere Realität, was heißt Draco muss eine große Rolle darin gespielt haben. Die Frage ist, ich hab nie bemerkt, dass er dich liebt Draco... Wobei bei ihm merkt man nicht richtig, was er fühlt und denkt, denn er hat Angst es zu zeigen."

„Also meinst du Harry liebt Draco schon seit längerem und diese Illusion hat ihn das irgendwie bewusst gemacht?" fragte Blaise verwirrt.

„Die Illusion muss ihm da was vorgegaukelt haben und dadurch hat er herausgefunden, dass er Draco warum auch immer liebt und...", begann Pansy, doch Draco unterbrach sie, sein Gesicht war leicht rötlich.

„Ach hört doch auf damit!" zischte er leise, weswegen Blaise grinste. „Also du magst den Schwarzhaarigen ja auch schon immer. Ich bin mir sicher, du magst ihn mehr als mehr."

Nun lachte auch Gregory. „Da hat er recht", weswegen auch Vincent lachte.

Dracos Gesicht hatte nun die Farbe einer Tomate, weswegen die anderen lachten.

Kurz darauf begann sich der Schwarzhaarige zu rühren, weswegen sie alle verstummten und auf den Kleineren sahen. Dieser öffnete nun leicht die Augen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie besser, aber ebenso auch ausgepowert, als hätte er gerade um sein Leben gekämpft.

Sein Blick wanderte leicht nach oben und kurz darauf trafen ihn alle Erinnerungen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und kurz darauf umarmte er den Blonden schluchzend.

„Du lebst... bitte es tut mir leid..." begann er von sich zu geben und drückte sich an den Slytherinprinzen, der leicht blinzelte. „Bitte, ich wollte das nicht... wirklich ich liebe dich... bitte lass mich nicht allein!" flüsterte er leise weiter, während immer mehr Tränen über seine Wangen wanderten. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass der Blondhaarige nicht älter als 18 war.

Pansy schlug die Hand vor ihren Mund und versuchte Tränen zu unterdrücken, da der Anblick einfach zu niedlich war.

„Harry, ist ja gut, beruhig dich", flüsterte Draco knallrot im Gesicht und versuchte den Schwarzhaarigen umständlich zu trösten.

Harry blickte langsam auf. „Bitte...", flüsterte er leise, bevor er nun entgültig das Gesicht des anderen sah. Seine Worte verstummten. Er blinzelte mehrmals.

„D... Du bist 18?" fragte er ehrlich schockiert, bevor er zurück wich. Kurz darauf wurde er knallrot. Er schluckte hart und sein Blick wand sich um. Sein Blick blieb an jedem Gesicht kurz hängen, bevor er hart schluckte und noch röter wurde. Er wich zurück und unweigerlich wanderten weitere Tränen über seine Wange.

Er zog die Decke näher an sich und kurz darauf verbarg er sich darunter.

„Ach du meine Güte", hauchte er erstickt, als er realisierte, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein musste. Immer mehr Tränen wanderten über seine Wange, als er realisierte, dass der Blonde ihm nie gesagt hatte ihn zu lieben und dass er sich gerade zum Gespött aller gemacht haben musste. Sein Atem wurde leicht abgehackt, als er sich zusammenzog und zitterte.

„Harry?" fragte Draco besorgt und rutschte zu ihm, doch Harry versuchte noch weiter zurück zu rutschte.

„Oh Merlin... ich... das..." stotterte er, bevor er sich schluchzend zusammenrollte, die Decke fest um sich geschlungen.

Draco tauschte ängstlich ein paar Blicke mit den anderen, die genauso besorgt waren. „Harry, bitte wein doch nicht. Wir wissen, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Es ist alles gut wirklich", flüsterte der Blonde und versuchte die Decke etwas wegzuschieben um wenigstens das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen zu erblicken.

Dieser schluchzte auf. Es war alles nur ein Traum, er war nicht mit Draco zusammen, er war auch nicht verheiratet und er hatte nie ein Angebot bekommen bei ihm zu wohnen. Sein Herz verzog sich schmerzvoll, als er realisierte, dass der Blonde ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht liebte. Den Worten nach zu urteilen war dies auch so.

Blaise schnaufte leise, als er die Worte Dracos hörte, Pansy machte es ihm nach. Doch Draco ignorierte sie, bemerkte sie nicht mal, zu viel Sorgen hatte er um Harry.

„Harry, wirklich, es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Wiesel hat in einem blöden Umschlag Illusionskrautpulver geschickt und du hattest nun eine Illusion. Es ist alles ok wirklich. Nichts davon ist wahr!" begann Draco, wusste nicht besser, wie er den anderen trösten sollte. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass diese Worte die falschen waren, denn Harry zuckte kurz zusammen.

Nichts davon ist wahr!

Der Schwarzhaarige verstummte augenblicklich und starrte leer in die Decke. Draco würde ihn nie lieben. Er wollte ihn nur als Rivalen zurück. Er wollte mit ihm streiten, mehr war da nicht. Wie konnte man auch so blöd sein, zu glauben, dass dies echt war. Zumal niemand ihn lieben konnte.

„Wer liebt schon eine Missgeburt wie dich?" hallten ihm die Worte Vernon entgegen, die ihn trafen wie ein Peitschenhieb.

Er zog die Bettdecke von sich und rutschte umständlich vom Bett, während Blicke ihm folgten. Alle waren besorgt, doch er realisierte es nicht wirklich.

„Ich geh duschen!" flüsterte er leise und wie mechanisch durchquerte er das Zimmer und verließ das Zimmer, um in das Badezimmer zu fliehen. Seine Stimme war tonlos und sein Blick leer gen Boden.

Die anderen waren viel zu geschockt um reagieren zu können. Nur am Rande bemerkten sie, dass der Schwarzhaarige einfach die Tür geöffnet hatte, die voller Banne und Schutzzauber war.

Als die Tür sich wieder schloss sprangen sowohl Blaise als auch Pansy fuchsteufelswild auf.

„Bist du des WAHNSINN?" sprachen sie fast zeitgleich, weshalb sie kurz stoppten und sich ansahen, bevor sie einfach auf Draco losgingen.

„„Nichts davon ist wahr!" wie konntest du bitte das sagen?" fragte Blaise zornig. „Hast du seine Reaktion darauf gesehen?" fragte nun Pansy. „Als hätte er plötzlich alles verloren!" zischte sie weiter. „Seine Stimme war so leer und sein Blick ebenso" ging Blaise weiter darauf ein. „Warum zum Teufel hast du das gesagt?" fragte nun Pansy, während ihr langsam Tränen über die Wange liefen, „Selbst ich hab bemerkt, dass du nicht auf Mädchen sondern auf ihn stehst. Warum hast du das gesagt?" fragte sie und konnte es nicht verhindern aufzuschluchzen.

„Du hast die Worte gehört. Du kannst doch nicht ehrlich glauben, dass er es schlecht fand, was er gesehen hat, wenn er so reagiert? Er hat dich nicht verlieren wollen, er liebt dich und muss scheinbar irgendwas in der Illusion gesehen haben, weshalb du gegangen bist oder was weiß ich. Und was sagst du. Nichts davon ist wahr!" Pansy raufte sich die Haare und schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Du hättest ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen können und ihm sagen können, dass du ihn liebst. Dass du ihn nie verlässt und dass alles in Ordnung ist. Oder sag ihm, dass er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken soll, dass du bei ihm bist und er sich beruhigen kann. Aber bitte doch nicht Nichts davon ist wahr. Ich packs nicht. Draconis Lucius Malfoy, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt auf der Stelle aufstehen und ihm hinterher. Krieg das wieder hin!" forderte Blaise und deutete zornig auf die Tür.

Draco sah geschockt und teils sehr besorgt auf die Tür und hörte nur am Rande den Worten seiner beiden langjährigen Freunde zu, erst als Blaise auf die Tür deutete, realisierte er ihren genauen Wortlaut und sprang auf. Was hatte er getan? Wie konnte er nur so fies sein? Er hatte doch selbst gemerkt, dass der Schwarzhaarige sehr angetan war, dass er noch da war und dass es ihm sehr Leid tat.

Fast stolpernd eilte er aus der Tür und wand sich nach rechts zum Badezimmer.

Er öffnete die Tür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass man Harry nicht alleine lassen konnte.

Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan standen direkt vor Harry, der zusammengesunken in der Ecke lag und versuchte sein Gesicht zu schützen, während Flüche ihm entgegen schossen und ihm richtige Schlitze in die Haut schnitten, so dass sie bluteten.

Draco zückte seinen Stab und stellte sich direkt vor Harry und kassierte so einen Fluch ein, der knapp an seiner Wange vorbei schoss. Blut tropfte aus der Wunde und sein Blick wurde eisig kalt.

„So, so, kommt das Frettchen, um die kleine Schlampe zu retten", spöttelte Seamus, während Draco sich über die Wange strich und das Blut an seinen Fingern besah.

„Das find ich aber nicht nett", erwiderte er kalt, bevor er sich zu Harry runter beugte, der ihn leer, aber knallrot im Gesicht ansah.

„Es tut mir Leid Kleiner. Ich hab diese Worte nicht so gemeint, wirklich. Ich bin immer für dich da. Nie wieder werde ich dich allein lassen. Verzeih mir die Worte, dass alles nicht wahr war. Denn in Wirklichkeit lieb ich dich!" flüsterte er sanft und strich über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen, der nun leicht blinzelte.

„Na bääh, jetzt sind die beiden auch noch schwul!" ertönte Rons angewiderte Stimme. Doch Draco ignorierte ihn, er reichte Harry seine Hand.

„Komm, ich helf dir auf. Bleib bei mir", erwiderte er sanft und kurz darauf lehnte der Schwarzhaarige an ihm, während der Blonde sich endlich den anderen zuwand, die nicht mal reagiert hatten, als sie gekonnt hätten.

„Und jetzt zu euch miesen Abschaum. Wenn ihr Harry nicht in Ruhe lasst, bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun!" zischte er gefährlich.

„Oh, jetzt haben wir aber Angst", spöttelte Dean, doch Draco ging nicht darauf ein, er zog Harry an sich und verließ ohne jeglichen Fluch das Badezimmer und ließ drei sprachlose Jungs zurück, die nicht damit gerechnet hatten.

„Ist mit dir alles ok mein Engel? Glaub mir, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Es war nur... ich... na ja, es war so plötzlich ich wusste selbst nicht was ich da sprach. Ich lieb dich, dass weiß ich, aber ich dachte nicht dass es anders rum so wäre. Deshalb na ja... Bitte verzeih mir Harry", meinte der Blondschopf langsam und Harry schluckte leise.

Sanft zog der Blonde den Schwarzhaarigen nun an sich und beugte sich leicht runter. Kurz darauf trafen sich ihre Lippen und Harry schloss genüsslich die Augen. Es war noch besser als in seiner Illusion. Allein, weil er nun den Geruch von Minze und Schokolade roch und schmeckte.

Der Blonde stupste mit seiner Zunge die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen an und kurz darauf öffnete dieser sie vorsichtig und beide begannen die Mundhöhle des anderen zu erkunden und sich jedes Detail zu merken.

Schwer atmend lösten sich beide voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Draco zog den Kleineren an sich und strich sanft die Gesichtszüge nach. „Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie sehr ich mir so was mal gewünscht habe", flüsterte Draco leise.

Harry schmiegte sich an den größeren. „Ich liebe dich. Wirklich...", hauchte er leise, während Draco langsam mit ihm das Zimmer betrat.

Die Gespräche verstummten, als beide eintraten und zum Bett schritten.

Blaise und Pansy hatten ein fettes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, während die anderen leise lachten.

Beide nahmen auf dem Bett platz und Draco kümmerte sich um die Kratzer an Harrys Armen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Neville, der nun ebenfalls die Kratzer bemerkte.

„Ron, Dean und Seamus", flüsterte Harry leise und strich mit dem Finger über die Wange des Blonden, genau über den Kratzer der nun einfach verschwand.

Der Blonde stoppte daraufhin mit seinem Tun und fasste sich an die Wange. „Wie?" fragte er verwirrt, weswegen Harry verliebt lächelte.

„Magie", war sein einziges Wort, bevor er den Blondhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und rötlich um die Nase gen Decke blickte.

Draco küsste den Schwarzhaarigen nun auf die Stirn. „Warum heilst du dich nie selber, wenn du es kannst?" fragte er besorgt. Harry senkte auf die Worte hin den Kopf und knetete die Decke.

Draco zog ihn an sich.

„Ich kann es nicht bei mir. Ich kann keine Zauber auf mich wirken, nur auf andere. Dafür kann ich fast alles heilen. Das blöde, ich weiß nicht wo meine magische Grenze ist. Es gibt kaum was, was ich nicht zaubern kann, aber wenn es für mich zu groß oder zu viel wird, kipp ich um...", flüsterte Harry leise.

„Woher kannst du das? Und benutzt du keinen Stab dafür?" fragte Theodore verwirrt.

Harry seufzte leise. „Dumbledore hat meine Magie verändert. Er wollte dass ich so Tom besiege. Ihm war es egal, ob ich dabei drauf geh oder nicht. Ich hatte viele Probleme damit zumal ich es am Anfang gar nicht wusste. Er hat mir ohne mein Wissen meine Magie verändert und als ich dann aufwachte hatte ich große Probleme mich überhaupt zu orientieren. Erst ca. einen Monat danach, wo ich öfters in den Krankenflügel kam hat er mir gesagt, dass er verschiedene Test an mir probiert hatte und sie scheinbar alle wirken", flüsterte Harry leise und Draco zog ihn zu sich.

„Wie hat er es geschafft einfach deine Magie zu verändern? Und was fällt ihm ein?" fragte Blaise zornig und auch Neville direkt neben ihm schien schockiert, da er das gar nicht gewusst hatte.

„Ich war bei Madam Pomfrey wegen irgendwas und als ich dort dann geschlafen hab musste das wohl gewesen sein. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaub ich, dass er noch mehr gemacht hat, aber ich weiß nicht was und auch nicht wann. Ich hab Angst vor ihm", flüsterte er leise und unsicher.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich es verhindern kann, wird er dir nie wieder wehtun", flüsterte Draco sanft und strich sanft durch die Haare des Schwarzhaarigen, der sich an ihn schmiegte.

So das wars nun und ich hoffe es war manches mal nicht zu kitschig und die Verwirrung hat sich gelegt. Na ja an so was müsst ihr euch bei mir gewöhnen .-


	6. Vater und Sohn?

5. Vater und Sohn? 

Es war nun Samstag, sie standen alle in Severus Büro, denn dieser hatte ihnen gesagt, wo sie hinkommen sollten.

Der eine Tag vor dem Treffen mit Voldemort verging relativ Problemlos. Ron, Hermine und die anderen versuchen zwar die Slytherin, Harry und Neville abzufangen, aber da sie eine kleine Einheit waren, passierte nichts und so konnten sie ohne Probleme den Unterricht überstehen und ihre Hausaufgaben machen.

Harry lehnte sich zittrig an Draco, während dieser ihn an sich zog und beruhigend berührte.

Severus beobachtete kurz das Treiben, bevor er vor die neun Teenager trat. „Ihr wollt also alle zu Tom? Wegen Harry?" fragte Severus leicht amüsiert, weshalb Neville und Harry sich kurz ansahen, denn sie hatten den Tränkemeister noch nie mit vielen Regungen gesehen.

„Ja, wir wollen, dass Harry keine Angriffsfläche bietet", sprach Pansy grinsend, denn sie hatte die Idee, dass alle gehen würden. Sie wollten, dass keine Missstände aufkamen.

„Gut, Harry, du weißt dass er nicht hierher kommen kann, weswegen ihr zu ihm müsst. Ich habe ihm weder gesagt was ihr wollt, noch weshalb ihr dafür mehr Zeit beansprucht. Ihr werdet einfach nach Riddle Manor flohen und dort Tom erklären was los ist und ebenso erklären was ihr fordert. Ich wünsche euch Glück, denn ehrlich, nicht mal Lucius und ich würden uns das wagen", erwiderte er, bevor er einfach aus dem Raum schritt.

„Toller Patenonkel", knurrte Draco, bevor er an den Kamin schritt. „Blaise nimm Neville mit, ich nimm Harry, ihr anderen kommt ja eh ohne Probleme rein", erwiderte Draco ruhig.

„Harry, wir sind die ersten ok? Ich werde mit dir reisen, weil das Manor vor Fremden eigentlich geschützt ist, außer in Begleitung von Freunden, du brauchst keine Angst haben, wir sind alle bei dir. Niemand wird dir etwas tun, solange wir bei dir sind", sprach er sanft und kurz darauf zog er Harry noch näher an sich und trat mit ihm in die Flamen. Er schmiss Flohpulver in den Kamin, welches er vorhin genommen hatte und sprach laut und deutlich „Riddle Manor!"

Als Harry aus dem Kamin trat, löste er sich von Draco, der verhindert hatte, dass Harry gefallen wäre. Er besah sich staunend den Saal, der überall wunderschöne Alte Verziehrungen aufwies.

„Wow", hauchte er leise, während Draco lächelte. Er freute sich, dass der Schwarzhaarige wieder offener wurde und er war froh darüber, dass er die meiste Schuld trug.

Nach und nach trafen die anderen ein und als alle da waren, hakte sich Harry wieder bei Draco unter.

„Also auf zu Tom", begann er und schritt voran, natürlich mit Harry an seiner Seite, der sich unsicher umblickte. Man ging schließlich nicht jeden Tag freiwillig zu seinem Erzfeind.

„Ich hab Angst", hauchte Harry leise und auch Neville zitterte leicht.

„Ihr braucht keine Angst haben, wir sind bei euch. Außerdem ist Tom nicht unbedingt so, wie alle sagen. Er ist recht nett", erwiderte Millicent und Pansy nickte auf die Worte.

Sie durchschritten Gänge und irgendwann stoppten sie vor einer Tür. Harry zitterte leicht. Er spürte, wie seine Narbe anfing zu stechen, doch er war viel zu aufgeregt um darauf zu achten, schließlich wusste er ja, dass er zu Voldemort ging.

Draco klopfte an die Tür und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken Harrys, da sie Händchen hielten.

„Herein?" forderte eine kühle Stimme, weswegen sowohl Harry, als auch Neville zusammen zuckten. Die Spannung war zum zerreißen gespannt und würde Harry allein hier stehen er wäre einfach umgekehrt.

Draco öffnete nun die Tür und zu neunt betraten sie den Raum. Es war ein großes Büro mit großen Regalen zwei Sofas und mehreren Sesseln. Hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch saß ein Mann mit schwarzrotem kurzem Haar und rotschwarzen Augen. Sein Gesicht war recht streng, aber nicht unbedingt unsympathisch. Es war weder mit Schlangennüstern noch mit Schuppen. Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch war um die 46 vielleicht sah aber aus wie 35.

Er hob erst seinen Kopf, als die Tür geschlossen wurde.

Harry schluckte leicht und wich etwas zurück. Seine Narbe brannte stärker. Sein Herz klopfte wild und nur der Körper direkt neben ihm zeigte ihm, dass er das richtige tat.

Tom sah die neun Jugendlichen an, bevor sein Blick erst bei Neville und dann bei Harry stehen blieben. Sein Blick wurde kalt. „Was wollt ihr hier?!" zischte er zornig, weswegen Harry einen Schritt zurückging, ebenso fing seine Narbe an stärker zu schmerzen.

„Tom, wir müssen etwas klar stellen", begann Draco ernst und zog Harry an sich, weswegen dieser nicht ganz wusste, ob er nun Angst haben sollte oder sich beruhigen sollte. Denn einerseits konnte er so nicht fliehen und andererseits vertraute er Draco doch auch.

„Hat er euch manipuliert oder gezwungen?" fragte er kühl und deutete nun mit dem Stab auf Harry, kurzum standen alle Slytherin vor Harry, Neville und Draco, was Tom ehrlich verwunderte.

„Wir haben ihn dazu gezwungen", begann Draco. „Ohne uns wäre er nicht hier. Du siehst doch wie unsicher er ist. Er ist nicht hier zum kämpfen."

Tom legte den Zauberstab wieder hin. „Setzt euch, ich möchte wissen warum dann", forderte er und die Slytherin nickten dankend. Sie nahmen sich auf den Sesseln Platz, wobei Draco Harry mit sich zu einem Sofa zog, wo er ihn auf seinen Schoß zog.

Tom hob daraufhin eine Augenbraue.

„Soll ich aufhören Jagd auf ihn zu machen, weil ihr zusammen seid? Ist es dass, was ihr wollt?" fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue, weswegen sich kurzzeitig Schwarzrot und Sturmgrau trafen.

„Das wäre der Fall, wenn das andere nicht wäre. Sagen wir so Tom. Wir fanden etwas heraus, bzw. Harry fand heraus, dass nicht alles so ist, wie es scheint", begann Draco. Tom sah ihn auf die Worte hin verwirrt an.

„Hast du bemerkt, das Schwarz nicht gleich Schwarz ist und Weiß nicht gleich Weiß?" fragte er an Harry gewandt, weswegen Harry ihn nun ansah. Er spürte dass die Frage allein an ihn gerichtet war, ebenso wusste er ja, dass der Schwarzrothaarige sein Vater war.

Es war irgendwie surreal. Der Mann, der ihn seit Jahren töten wollte, war sein Vater, wer sagte ihm, dass er ihn akzeptieren würde.

Sein Blick brach den Kontakt und er sah Draco unsicher an. „Sag es Harry, wir wissen was du rausgefunden hast, aber nicht direkt wie. Außerdem ist es nicht wirklich unsere Angelegenheit. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihn nicht kalt lässt", sprach er ihm sanft zu und berührte sanft die Wange des Kleineren.

Dieser atmete tief ein, bevor er die Luft wieder ausblies. „Ich bin ihr Sohn!" hauchte er dann raus, bevor er seinen Kopf bei Draco verbarg, der leicht kicherte.

„Harry", begann er, doch er verstummte, als Tom aufstand. „Wie Bitte?!" fragte er kühl, weswegen Harry stark zusammen zuckte.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich einen Sohn hatte? Und wie kommst du zu der Unverschämtheit mir zu sagen er lebt noch?!" zischte Tom und seine Augen nahmen vor Wut ein leuchtendes Rot an, weswegen Harry stöhnend zusammenzuckte. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe wurde stärker und trieb ihn Tränen in die Augen. Sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„TOM!" fauchte Pansy plötzlich, weswegen fast alle zusammen zuckten. „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber denk mal scharf nach, woher er wissen kann, dass er dein Sohn ist? Und er lebt vielleicht, gerade weil er dein Sohn ist? Was ist wenn nicht alles so ist wie es scheint?" fragte sie zornig, weil sie genau gesehen hatte, wie Harry reagiert hatte. Sie mochte den Kleinen einfach und sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn er sich in sich zurückzog.

Sie deutete zudem mit ihrer Hand spielerisch an ihren Hals, während Draco einfach die Haare Harrys beiseite strich und jeder das Zeichen zwischen den Schulterblättern sehen konnte.

Tom starrte auf das Zeichen und schritt näher, weswegen Harry sich richtig versteifte und zitterte. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe wurde immer schlimmer.

Tom stoppte, als er sah, dass der Kleinere noch ärger zitterte. „Ist es echt?" fragte er leise, weswegen Harry nickte.

„Ich hab es seit ich klein bin. Sie haben versucht es weg zu machen, aber das ging nicht. Ich fand heraus, woher dieses Zeichen stammte und dann führte ich Tests durch. Sie besagten alle, dass ich ihr Sohn bin", flüsterte Harry zittrig und immer noch gegen Dracos Halsbeuge.

„Seit wann weißt du es?" fragte Tom leise.

„Seit diesen Ferien", flüsterte Harry.

Tom trat nun näher, wollte das Tattoo berühren, um heraus zu finden ob es reagierte, aber als Harry schmerzvoll aufstöhnte und noch stärker zitterte wich er zurück.

„Was hast du?" fragte er ernst und ein kleinwenig besorgt.

„Meine Narbe", flüsterte Harry halb erstickt. „Sind sie sauer? Sie tut mehr weh als sonst. Und sobald sie näher treten, wird es noch sehr viel schlimmer."

Draco sah verwirrt auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich immer noch nicht umdrehen wollte. Tom war überhaupt nicht mehr wütend.

„Ich bin nicht sauer. Vorhin war ich das ja, aber jetzt... Ich hab so viel getan. Wie kommt es, dass du trotz allem noch hierher kommst um mir zu sagen, dass du mein Sohn bist? Ich... hätte ich gewusst dass du mein Sohn bist, ich hätte diesen Krieg nie begonnen. Es... willst du überhaupt, dass ich dein Vater bin?" fragte Tom voll Besorgnis, weswegen Harry leicht aufhisste, denn der Schmerz wurde stärker.

Draco zog ihn an sich, während Harry sich festkrallte. „Der Schmerz wird stärker", flüsterte er geschockt und blickte auf Tom, der sich nicht vom Platz gerührt hatte und besorgt auf Harry sah.

„Das muss ein Fluch sein!" wisperte Neville plötzlich. „Jemand will allein den Kontakt verhindern. Egal ob Wütend oder Besorgt, auf beide Seiten wirken sich die Schmerzen aus."

„Das ist ja grausam", flüsterte Milly.

„Dann ist die Narbe nicht von mir", hauchte Tom und sah nun besorgt auf Harry, der die Zähne zusammenbiss. Augenblicklich wich Tom etwas zurück, als er die Schmerzen des Kleineren sah. Fast augenblicklich entspannte Harry sich wieder leicht und atmete schwer ein und aus.

„Ich hasse ihn", schluchzte Harry leise und schmerzvoll. „Warum tut er dass?" flüsterte er und verbarg sein Gesicht weiter bei Draco, der ihn sanft an sich zog und über seine Schultern strich.

„Wer?" fragte Tom, verstand nicht genau, wen Harry nun meinte.

„Dumbledore!" zischte Harry. „Er war es, der mir den Fluch aufhalste, er war es, der mich entführt hatte, er war es, der mich in diese Richtung brachte. Er war es, der mich zu den Dursleys schickte. Er allein hat Schuld an allem!"

Tom schlug hart auf den Tisch und seine Augen wurden rot. Einige zuckten stark zusammen.

„Na warte Albus, dass wirst du büßen. Ich hab genug von dir. Nicht nur, dass du mein Leben zerstört hast, jetzt zerstörst du das meines Sohnes. Ich schwöre, ich werde dich nach Askaban bringen. Glaub mir die Zeit ist jetzt reif dafür", zischte er zornig und er hätte noch weiter seinen Zorn heraus gelassen, hätte nicht ein mehrstimmiges „TOM!" ihn zum abrupten Stoppen gebracht.

Sein Blick huschte sofort zu Harry, der schwer und stockend atmete.

„Verdammt!" fluchte der Schwarzrothaarige. „Das wollte ich nicht. Harry ich..." doch je weiter er sprach um so abgehackter wurde die Atmung des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Tom bitte setz dich hin und achte am Besten in keinster Weise momentan auf Harry. Egal in welche Richtung, denk am besten gar nicht! Werd weder wütend noch besorgt", hauchte Draco und versuchte dem Schwarzhaarigen irgendwie zu helfen.

Tom verstummte bevor er aufstand und zur Tür schritt. „Ich hol Severus!" meinte er kurz angebunden und schon war er verschwunden.

Je weiter er sich entfernte, umso ruhiger wurde die Atmung des Kleineren, der sich erschöpft an den Blonden lehnte. Es hatte ihm viel Kraft gekostet nicht vor lauter Schmerz aufzuschreien.

Draco strich sanft über die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen. „Es wird alles gut. Er akzeptiert dich. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir diesen Fluch nehmen", flüsterte Draco besorgt. Harry schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Danke Dray. Ich lieb dich", flüsterte er leise, bevor ihm alle Sinne schwanden. Draco zog ihn an sich. „Er hatte größere Schmerzen, als es aussah", flüsterte Blaise geschockt.

„Scheinbar ist die Wut nicht ganz so schlimm wie Besorgnis. Je besorgter Tom wurde, umso stärker wurden die Schmerzen. Das ist ein wirklich gemeiner Fluch. Man kann schließlich gar nicht verhindern irgendwas zu fühlen", hauchte Pansy, während Draco sanft über die Haare des Schwarzhaarigen strich.

„Aber er hat es gut aufgenommen oder?" fragte Gregory plötzlich, weswegen Vincent lachte. „Ja, ich denke schon, vielleicht haben wir Glück und es wird sich alles bald regeln."

Die Anwesenden verstummten und warteten, auf die Rückkehr Toms.

Es dauerte nicht lang, da öffnete jemand die Tür und Severus trat ein. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür.

„Wo ist unser Patient?" fragte er mit einer Phiole in der Hand. Die Slytherin sahen ihn verdutzt an, weil kein Tom da war.

„Wo ist Tom und Harry liegt da!" fragten sie verdutzt, während Severus auf den immer noch Bewusstlosen zuschritt.

„Tom wartet außen, bis der Fluch weg ist, er will ihm nicht noch mehr Schaden. Je weiter weg er ist umso schwächer sind die Schmerzen. Er ist also Bewusstlos? Seit wann?" fragte er sanft und flößte Harry mit Hilfe von Draco den Trank ein.

„Kurz nachdem Tom den Raum verlassen hatte, ist er Ohnmächtig geworden. Er hat es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sag was macht dieser Trank?" fragte Draco leise und strich immer wieder sanft über die Wange des Kleineren.

„Er löst Flüche und Banne. Somit müssten sich sowohl die Narbe, als auch der Illusionszauber lösen, der sein Aussehen beherrscht", wie auf Kommando, begann sich die Narbe aufzulösen und auch die Haare bekamen eine andere Form. Sie waren nun nicht mehr halb so wild wie vorher. Die Farbe wurde noch dunkler und ein Smaragdgrüner Touch mischte sich hinein. Die Haut wurde etwas heller und das Gesicht etwas feiner als zuvor schon. Die Augenbauen wurden geschwungener und die Haare wurden noch etwas länger.

Nun sah man eine Ähnlichkeit zu Tom, denn die Augenform glich diesem perfekt. Die Blitznarbe verschwand komplett, aber die anderen Narben an seinem Körper, die vermutlich nie verschwinden würden, blieben.

Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür.

„Du kannst wieder rein!" sprach Severus leicht amüsiert und kurz darauf trat Tom wieder ein. Er sah zu Harry und seine Augen weiteten sich leicht.

„Er sieht aus wie Maxwell nur ein paar Ausnahmen", flüsterte er und schritt vorsichtig zum Sofa.

„Keine Angst, er hat nun keinen Fluch mehr auf sich. Der Trank löste sowohl die Fluchnarbe, als auch den Illusionszauber", sprach Severus ruhig und stand auf.

„Warum ist er bewusstlos?" fragte Tom besorgt, weshalb die Jugendlichen Blicke tauschten.

„Wegen dem Trank", log Draco, weshalb der Ältere beruhigter schien. Severus lächelte kurz. „Ich werde dann mal wieder, sonst merkt der Alte etwas", damit war er verschwunden, während Tom sich langsam neben den Schwarzhaarigen setzte und ihm ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn wischte.

„Tom, wir möchten, dass dieser Krieg irgendwie aufhört", flüsterte Blaise unsicher. „Blaise hat Recht. Wir wissen warum er begann und haben uns nie eingemischt, aber wir sind es leid", gab Pansy ihm recht.

„Menschen sterben jeden Tag und darunter können Freunde sein, aber auch Menschen die wir kennen", fuhr Milly fort. „Wir wollen keinen Krieg, sondern Frieden", wisperte Blaise weiter.

„Kriege sind unsinnig, fechtet so was unter euch aus und lasst die anderen da raus", erwiderte nun Draco. „Du hast deinen Sohn wieder, du kannst nun das Ministerium einschalten und ihn verhaften lassen. Mach irgendwas. Vielleicht einen Friedensvertrag oder so. Macht einen Zweikampf oder so, aber bitte lasst die anderen da raus, die nicht mal wissen, warum dieser Krieg läuft. Dein Sohn wurde missbraucht und manipuliert, dabei kann er am wenigsten dafür. Lass es zu einem Ende kommen, bitte", forderte der Blonde und sah ernst in die rotschwarzen Augen.

„Denkt ihr dass ist so einfach, wie es sich anhört? Denkt ihr, wir hätten es nicht Jahrelang versucht? Wir sind genau wie ihr, nicht darauf aus zu töten oder zu foltern. Wir haben es versucht und als es nicht ging, haben wir es auf unsere Weise erledigt", seufzte Tom und strich die Gesichtskontur des Schwarzhaarigen nach.

„Setzt einen Friedensvertrag auf, mit einem magischen Schwur. In diesem Friedensvertrag steht, dass der Krieg vorbei ist wenn... Und hier kommen ein paar kleine Punkte die sowohl weiß als auch schwarz einhalten sollen. Schwarzmagier werden nicht bevor urteilt. Halbwesen werden wie Menschen geachtet. Schwarze Magie wird nicht mehr verboten. Alle Zauber werden analysiert und die Zauber, die größeren Schaden machen, wie Crucio werden verboten", flüsterte plötzlich die leise Stimme Harrys.

„Ist alles ok mit dir?" fragte Draco sanft und zog Harry zu sich, der sich an de Blonden lehnte. „Ja alles ok, wobei ich mich besser fühle und gleichzeitig etwas müde", flüsterte Harry leise und gab dem Blonden einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich lieb dich."

„Ihr habt Recht. Es ist Zeit, es erneut zu probieren. Und wir werden ebenso verhandeln. Wir hätten nie damit aufhören sollen es zu probieren. Ich werde mich um einen neuen Friedensvertrag kümmern", erwiderte Tom bevor er aufstand. Sein Blick war mehr als entschlossen.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, geht ihr wieder in die Schule zurück, ihr werdet erfahren, wenn sich etwas regt. Harry, Draco, bleibt bitte noch kurz, ihr anderen geht!" forderte Tom und die Slytherin und Neville nickten.

Kurz darauf waren sie allein im Zimmer.

„Harry, ich... willst du mich als Vater akzeptieren? Ich kann verstehen, dass das Ganze nicht einfach verziehen werden kann..." begann Tom, doch Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, als ich herausfand, dass ich dein Sohn bin. Ich habe vieles herausgefunden und vieles war nicht sehr schön. Ich fand heraus, dass Dumbledore mit mir spielte ebenso, dass meine Freunde mich nicht akzeptierten." Harry seufzte kurz. „Ich hab überlegt, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass es zum heutigen Tag kam. Ich überlegte, warum alles so war. Und jetzt weiß ich denk ich, was genau ich denken soll, auch wenn ich sehr unsicher bin. Ich habe Dinge erlebt, die vergesse ich nie wieder. Ich bin in gewisser Weise instabil. Und manchmal frag ich mich, warum ich weiter mach, aber ich denke ich habe ein paar Dinge gefunden, für die es lohnt weiter zu machen", dabei sah er Draco liebevoll an.

„Ich werd vieles nicht mehr vergessen, aber ich kann sie als nichtig abstempeln. Wir beide hatten schwere Zeiten. Ich weiß nicht direkt was du erlebt hast, aber einiges weiß ich. Es wäre falsch, wenn ich dich nicht akzeptieren könnte, denn du bist nicht Schuld an allem. Es wird seine Zeit brauchen, bis ich bedingungslos vertrauen kann und bis ich mich an einiges gewöhnt habe, aber wenn du mich wirklich akzeptierst, egal wie ich bin, dann kann die Zeit sich verändern und ich wäre glücklich, wenn ich einen Dad hätte", flüsterte Harry leise, während er sich an Draco lehnte, der ihn sanft an sich zog.

Tom lächelte. „Liebend gern. Ich werde versuchen die Erinnerungen verblassen zu lassen. Ich werde von nun an für dich da sein. Denn wir sind eine Familie!"

„Sag mal Dad, wie genau ist es passiert, dass ich entführt wurde? Und wer ist oder war mein zweiter Elternteil?" fragte Harry leise, weshalb Tom ihn ansah. Er hatte noch immer Smaragdgrüne Augen, wobei sie nun leichte rötliche Sprenkel besaßen. Weswegen sie auch leicht Violet schienen.

„Die Potters waren beidseitig Spione. Wir dachten sie wären auf unserer Seite, doch wir irrten uns, sie waren mehr auf Dumbledore. Jedenfalls, sie wussten über die Banne Bescheid und kurz nach deiner Geburt besuchten sie uns. Sie beichteten uns, dass sie von Dumbledore erwischt worden waren. Sie spielten uns vor, wie zermürbt sie deswegen waren und dass sie nun keinen Schutz mehr hätten.

Lily erzählte uns, dass ihr Kind von ihm festgehalten wurde und so machten wir uns auf, es zu retten. Du und Maxwell blieben in Riddle Manor, ebenso Lily. Jedenfalls schnappte sie dich und tötete Maxwell hinterrücks. Als wir wieder kamen, wir hatten herausgefunden, das James uns eine Falle stellen wollte, warst du verschwunden, ebenso Maxwell. Sie hatte euch beide mitgenommen. Ein Zauber verriet, dass ein Avada geflogen war, aber mehr nicht.

Nach einer Woche suche, fanden wir zwei Leichen. Maxwell und ein Baby. Sie waren bis fast zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt. Es war grauenvoll", flüsterte Tom leise. „Wir dachten du wärst tot und kurz darauf begann ich die Potter anzugreifen, denn sie waren Schuld an deinem und Maxwells Tod. Und dann nahm die Geschichte ihren Lauf. Ich weiß dass sie grausam war, aber jetzt kann man sie nicht mehr ändern."

Harry schluckte leicht, als er Tränen in den Augen seines Vaters schimmern sehen konnte.

„Vergangenheit kann man nicht mehr verhindern, aber die Zukunft", mischte Draco sich ein und gab dem Schwarzhaarigen einen sanften Kuss.

„Draco, ich werde nichts gegen eure Beziehung haben, nein ich bin froh, dass ihr euch mögt. Ich hoffe ich kann dir Harry anvertrauen. Beschütze ihn und achte auf ihn so gut du kannst", lächelte Tom, weshalb Draco leicht rötlich wurde. Er nickte entschlossen.

„Ich werde mich um meinen Engel kümmern", lächelte er sanft.


	7. Im Büro

6. Im Büro

Beide betraten Hogwarts kurz vor dem Mittagessen, wo sie dann auch gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden hingingen, die bei Severus zeitweiligen Büro gewartet hatten. Schließlich war der Kerker noch immer nicht begehbar.

„Ich bin froh, dass Tom etwas gegen den Krieg unternehmen will", strahlte Blaise, während er grinsend die Gänge entlang schritt. Sie passierten gemeinsam die Eingangshalle und stoppten abrupt, als sie den Minister dort stehen sahen.

Der Minister redete gerade mit Minerva McGonagall, die sehr schockiert schien.

„Was die wohl bereden?" fragte Pansy leise, aber auch neugierig.

„Vielleicht dass Esel keinen Gurkensalat essen?" fragte Blaise scherzhaft, weswegen alle ihn anstarrten. „Bitte was?" fragte Harry verwirrt und die anderen schienen dasselbe sagen zu wollen.

„Na dass Esel keinen Gurkensalat essen", grinste Blaise betonter, als müsste jeder sofort wissen was er damit meinte.

„Blaise ich glaube du bist geistig daneben!" nuschelte Milly, weswegen Blaise schmollte. „Ihr seid toll. Dieser Satz war der erste den die Muggel durch dieses Telefon geschickt haben. Hab ich aus Muggelkunde", erwidere er, weswegen Pansy mit ihrer Hand auf dessen Hinterkopf schlug. „Argh, du bist wirklich so was von blöd!" zischte sie, weswegen Blaise sich duckte.

„Tu mir nicht weh", jammerte er, wobei ein fettes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Hey sie gehen in die Große Halle!" flüsterte nun Harry, der noch immer auf die zwei Gestalten geblickt hatte.

„Dann lasst uns gehen!" forderte Draco interessiert und kurzum folgten sie ihnen, wobei sie sich alle am Slytherintisch niederließen. Sie hatten dies beschlossen, weil Gryffindor Neville und Harry angreifen wollte.

Von ihren Plätzen aus beobachteten sie, wie der Rest der Halle, wie der Minister und Minerva McGonagall zum Lehrertisch vorschritten.

„Ich bin ja wirklich gespannt, was der will. Weil so schnell ist Tom nicht", nuschelte Pansy und folgte mit ihrem Blick, wie alle anderen wie die zwei nun vor dem Tisch stoppten und anscheinend mit Dumbledore sprachen.

Kurz darauf erhob sich der Weißbärtige Zauberer und schien ehrlich geschockt. Die Halle war still, trotz allem verstand man nicht deren Worte.

Man sah wie der Minister nun zu Severus Snape schritt, der ebenfalls am Tisch saß und mit diesem Worte wechselte.

„Es muss eine gute Nachricht sein, denn Severus grinst hinterhältig", nuschelte Draco, während die Luft zum zerreißen gespannt war. Severus erhob sich nun und trat wie Dumbledore um den Tisch. Nun standen sie zu viert und diskutierten wild herum. Dumbledore schien eindeutig dagegen, während Severus abfällig aussah. Minerva schien sehr besorgt und der Minister eher ernst.

„Langsam wird es spannend, die sollen sagen, was los ist!" zischte Gregory ungeduldig.

„HEY WIR MÖCHTEN AUCH WISSEN WAS LOS IST!" rief Blaise plötzlich mit lauter Stimme, weshalb alle auf ihn blickten. Pansy klatschte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Vincent und Gregory zogen Blaise runter und stopften ihn das Mundwerk, mit einer Semmel. Harry lief rot an und duckte sich etwas weg, während Draco mit den Augen rollte, ebenso Theodore und Milly.

„Blaise, du Asozialer du kannst doch nicht einfach den Direktor und den Minister unterbrechen!" schnaufte Pansy, doch ehe sie weiter schimpfen konnte, erklang ein Glas, weswegen es augenblicklich ruhig wurde.

Der Minister stellte sich nach vorne.

„Meine Lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Laut einigen Untersuchungen sind mir Dinge ans Ohr gekommen, die nicht in Ordnung sind. Deswegen würde ich gern Mr. Potter hervor bitten!" forderte er, weshalb nun ein Tuscheln aufklang.

Harry sah seine Freunde verwirrt und unsicher an. Ein leichtes Zittern wanderte über seinen Körper. Was wollte der Minister von ihm.

„WIR RÜCKEN IHN NICHT R..." „BLAISE HALT DEINE FRESSE" unterbrach Pansy den Blauschwarzhaarigen, der sich erneut mit lauter Stimme zu Worte gemeldet hatte.

„Keine Angst Mr. Potter, wenn sie wollen kann einer sie nach vorne begleiten, aber mehr nicht!" forderte der Minister ruhig, wobei er leicht amüsiert auf Blaise sah.

Draco nickte Harry sanft zu und drückte ihm die Hand, bevor sie gemeinsam aufstanden.

Tuscheln schwoll an, weil sie bis gerade nicht bemerkt hatten, dass die beiden zusammen saßen. Zumal sie eher gedacht hätten, Harry würde Neville wählen.

Gemeinsam stoppten sie vor den vier Erwachsenen.

„Weshalb soll Harry vorkommen?" fragte Draco kühl und misstrauisch, aber nicht ohne Respekt.

„Mr. Potter es wurde in ihren Namen eine Anzeige aufgegeben, die vom Ministerium untersucht wurde. Sie wurde als richtig Empfunden, da der beiliegende Beweis zu Händen war. In den normalen Fällen wäre nun eine Gerichtsverhandlung fällig und Zeugenaussagen, doch der Beweis ist Genug", begann der Minister und holte einen Umschlag aus seinem Umhang. „Dieser Umschlag wurde von zwei Personen hergestellt. Im Beisein von zwei weiteren", während er das sagte, betraten plötzlich mehrere Gestalten die Halle.

Harry erkannte den Umschlag als den, den er kurz vor dieser Illusion bekommen hatte. Verwirrt blickte er auf Draco, der nun gehässig grinste.

„Was ist damit?" fragte er leise an Draco, der nun zu ihm blickte. Der Minister hörte ebenso die Frage und schien kurzzeitig verwundert.

„Ihr fragt euch sicher, was an diesem Umschlang so besonders ist und warum Mr. Potter hier eine Anzeige aufgibt. Dieser Umschlag beinhaltet Reste von einem Pulver, welches normal nicht schädlich ist. Illusionskrautpulver. Doch neben diesem waren 3 Traumfresser in eben diesem Umschlang zeitbedingt gebannt. Diese Kombination kann tödlich enden. Des weiteren war auf den Zeilen des Briefes eindeutig Morddrohungen und Misshandlung geschildert. Hätte Professor Snape nicht aufgehalten, dass sich der Brief selbst zerstört, wären alle Beweise abhanden gekommen, doch durch sein schnelles Handeln geschah Mr. Potter nichts und die Täter konnten überführt werden. Auroren führen sie Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger ab. Des Weiteren werden Mr. Thomas und Mr. Finnigan vor Gericht erscheinen, als Angeklagte. Wegen Beihilfe, Misshandlung und Benutzung verbotener Flüche. Führt sie ebenfalls ab!" forderte der Minister und kurz darauf sah man, wie je zwei Auroren einen Schüler abführten.

Hermine schien milde gesagt unter Schock zu stehen, während Ron versuchte sich zu wehren und laut in der Gegend rumfluchte.

Harry starrte auf die Auroren, während Draco ihn zu sich zog.

Nun wendete sich der Minister wieder an Harry. „Sie können zur Anklage kommen oder nicht. Beweise gegen die beiden haben wir genug, denn wir haben nach diesem Brief ein wenig nachgeforscht", sprach der Minister nun ruhig.

Harry nickte wie paralysiert. Draco gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir werden bescheid geben, ob wir kommen oder nicht!" antwortete Draco und nickte dem Minister freundlich zu, schließlich hatte dieser geholfen diese Gryffindor wegzubringen.

„Wohin kommen sie nun Sir?" fragte Harry leise und sah den Minister unsicher an.

„Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Granger kommen in die Jugendstrafanstalt für junge Zauberer vorerst. Wenn sich mehrere Taten herausstellen, kommen sie nach Askaban in die unterste Stufe, da sie Volljährig sind. Die anderen beiden kommen ebenso in die Jugendstrafanstalt, es sei denn es stellt sich mehr oder weniger heraus, das sie nur Mitläufer waren, " erwiderte der Minister. „Sie können sich wieder setzen, von dieser Seite drohen ihnen keine Probleme mehr."

Harry nickte leicht und schritt mit Draco zurück zum Slytherintisch, wo Blaise aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfte. „Ist das nicht großartig? Jetzt sind sie weg und bekommen ihre Strafe", jubelte er und bevor jemand etwas sagen oder machen konnte, stand er auf der Bank und begann einen seltsamen Tanz aufzuführen.

Die Slytherin um ihn herum rollte mit den Augen, während Harry unweigerlich lachen musste. Der Blauschwarzhaarige war einfach witzig.

„Komm da wieder runter Blaise!" lachte nun auch Draco leise, bevor der andere sich strahlend setzte. Harry und Draco setzten sich ebenfalls.

„Hey, Dumbledore scheint immer noch mit dem Minister zu reden. Er scheint recht zornig, wobei die McGonagall ja schon wieder auf ihrem Platz sitzt", sprach Milly verblüfft.

Doch des Weiteren passierte nichts, sie begannen friedlich sich Essen auf den Teller zu häufen und dieses zu verspeisen.

Es war kurz nach dem Abendessen, sie waren gemeinsam zum See gegangen um sich bei diesem auszuruhen und nun hatten sie bereits das Essen hinter sich, als eine Person hinter sie trat.

Verwundert blickte Harry, Draco und Blaise sich um. Hinter ihnen stand niemand anderes als Professor Dumbledore der gespielt lächelte.

„Mr. Potter, ich würde gern mit ihnen in meinem Büro reden" forderte er, weshalb Harry leicht schluckte.

„Dürfen seine Freunde mit?" fragte Blaise grinsend, obwohl ihm nicht wirklich danach war.

Der Professor musterte den Schwarzblauhaarigen kurz, bevor er zu reden begann. „Maximal zwei!" forderte er, weshalb Draco Harrys Hand sanft drückte.

Nervös stand Harry auf, mit ihm Draco und Blaise. „Wir begleiten dich!" sprach Blaise fest und Harry nickte leicht, er hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

„Gut folgen sie mir", erwiderte Dumbledore und kurz darauf folgten die drei Teenager dem Weißbärtigen. Stumm schritten sie durch die Gänge und stoppten erst vor einem riesigen Wasserspeier.

„Zitronendrops" wisperte Dumbledore dem Speier entgegen und kurz darauf wurde ein Durchgang frei, der in das Büro des Direktors führte, welches sie betraten.

„Setzen sie sich doch" forderte er und wies auf die Sessel, während er um das Pult herum auf den Stuhl dahinter platz nahm.

Harrys Blick wanderte durch das Büro, aber von Fawkes dem Phönix Dumbledores war keine Spur. Es fehlten sogar der Käfig und die Stange.

„Wo ist Fawkes?" fragte Harry leise und unsicher, während er sich setzte, Draco setzte sich einfach auf die Lehne seines Sessels. Kurz auf die Frage blitzen Dumbledores Augen auf. „Der Feigling ist gegangen. Aber nun zum eigentlichen Gespräch. Harry, was da passiert ist, ist nicht in Ordnung. Weshalb hast du mir nie erzählt, dass Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger eine gewisse Abneigung gegen sie hatten? Ebenso Mr. Finnigan und Mr. Thomas. Wofür bin ich hier Direktor?" fragte er süßlich, weswegen Harry ihn ansah.

„Ich hatte ihnen Briefe geschickt, dass ich es bei meinen Verwandten nicht mehr aushielt. Was kam keine Erwiderung. Was hätten sie gemacht, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass Ron und Hermine mich schon seit Jahren ausnutzen?" fragte er leicht zornig.

„Ich hätte sie von der Schule verwiesen. Ich bin Direktor diese Schule und es liegt mir viel am Herzen, wenn ein Haus sich plötzlich verändert. Des Weiteren ist es nicht in Ordnung, dass sie Drei sich treffen. Sie Mr. Potter sind ein Gryffindor und sie beide Slytherin, benehmen sie sich wie diese und bleiben an ihren Tischen. Morgen wird der Kerker endlich wieder entgiftet sein, weswegen sie sich eh nicht mehr als nötig sehen werden", sprach er weiter, weswegen die drei ihn geschockt ansahen.

„Sie können uns nicht verbieten, dass wir eine Freundschaft aufbauen", zischte Draco zornig.

„Das nicht, aber falls wegen ihnen Hausstreitigkeiten auftauchen werden, sind sie dafür verantwortlich", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst, weswegen Blaise schnaufte.

„Das nehmen wir in Kauf", erwiderte Draco.

„Harry, ich würde nun gern etwas unter vier Augen mit dir bereden. Du weißt schon zu deinem Schutz", forderte Dumbledore nun, weswegen sowohl Draco als auch Blaise Dumbledore ansahen.

„Ich vertraue den beiden", flüsterte Harry unsicher, weswegen die Augen des Älteren kühl wurden.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, verlassen sie das Büro!" forderte er, weswegen beide mit ihren Augen funkelten, trotz allem standen sie wiederwillig auf.

„Wir warten davor. Wir sind bei dir", flüsterte Draco sanft an Harry und drückte ihn kurz auf die Schulter, bevor er mit Blaise ohne einen Gruß das Büro verließ sie saßen einfach am kürzeren Hebel.

„Harry du solltest dich mit diesen Slytherin nicht abgeben. Sie spielen dir nur was vor, um heraus zu bekommen, wo deine Schwächen sind", begann Dumbledore als beide weg waren. „Das Ron und Hermine dich betrogen haben, ist sicher sehr schmerzhaft, denn du hast ihnen vertraut. Doch dass du nun Hals über Kopf zu den Feinden stürzt ist nicht in Ordnung. Sie werden dich gnadenlos liegen lassen. Außerdem werden sie dich behindern."

Harry sah den Professor ernst an, er glaubte seiner besorgten Maske nicht. „Sir, sie sind meine Freunde und sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Wenn sie nicht wären, hätten Ron und Hermine mich getötet. Ich werde den Kontakt mit ihnen nicht abbrechen!" erwiderte er ernst und bedingungslos.

Dumbledore seufzte, wobei kurzzeitig Wut in den Augen des Älteren flackerte. „Ich sehe ich kann dich nicht umstimmen, aber merk dir ich habe dich wegen ihnen gewarnt. Wenn sie dich verletzen, halte mir nicht vor, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte.

Nun zu weiteren Dingen. Ich habe weitere Zauber gefunden, die dir helfen können Voldemort zu besiegen. Mit diesen und noch einigen weiteren Kräften, wirst du ihn bedingungslos töten können", während er dies sagte bekamen seine Augen einen leichten listigen Touch.

„Ich will nicht kämpfen Professor", begann Harry ernst. „Wieso können wir nicht einen Pakt schließen? Dunkle Magie muss ja nicht gleich den Tod bedeuten? Sir, ich will kein Mörder werden", flüsterte er betont.

„Harry, versteh, mit Voldemort kann man nicht verhandeln. Er hat deine Eltern auf den Gewissen und er nahm dir so viele Menschen! Wegen ihm sterben täglich weitere Menschen und wenn du dich weigerst, werden sie die Schuld in dir suchen!" begann Dumbledore mit kühlem Ton, weswegen Harry aufsprang.

„Sie wollen es ja nicht mal versuchen", schnaufte er wütend, denn Dumbledore log ihm immer noch unbarmherzig ins Gesicht. Er war schuld am Tod seines einen Elternteiles. Sicher Voldemort hatte Morde geleistet, aber auch Dumbledore hatte reagiert.

Dumbledore erhob sich und schlug mit seiner Hand krachend auf den Tisch, weswegen Harry leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Du willst die Lage wohl nicht begreifen?" fragte er zornig, weswegen Harry ihn anblitzte. „Nein will ich nicht, denn wieso muss dieser Krieg geführt werden, wenn man nicht einfach Verträge zusammenstellt. Wofür gibt es Magieschwüre? Außerdem sind die Hauptparteien sie und Voldemort!"

Harry blitzte auf die Worte hin den Professor an, weshalb dieser stoppte und auf die kurzzeitig Roten Augen blickte. Ebenso auf die Stirn, wo keine Narbe mehr zu sehen war.

„Wo ist deine Narbe?", fragte er sich versucht unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während Harry geschockt zu seiner Stirn griff. Stimmt sie hatten nicht daran gedacht, dass es auffiel, dass die Illusion verschwand. Sicher die anderen Merkmale waren nicht so gravierend, aber die Narbe war ein Hauptbestandteil.

„Sie ist in den Sommerferien verschwunden", stotterte der Jüngere und hoffte der andere würde nichts herausfinden. „Als ich an meinem Geburtstag aufwachte, war sie weg."

„Warum sagst du mir so was nicht?" tobte der Ältere plötzlich. „Was ist, wenn Voldemort irgendwas auf dich gesprochen hat? Oder versucht dich zu täuschen?" fragte er ernst.

„Sie sind doch der der hier alle täuscht!" zischte Harry zornig, bevor er sich geschockt die Hand vor dem Mund schlug. Er hätte nicht darauf reagieren sollen, er hätte es ignorieren sollen. Es war doch normal dass jeder Voldemort verachtete und hasste, wie konnte er darauf nur reagieren.

Noch ganz in seinen Gedanken gefangen, merkte er nicht, wie ein plötzlicher Zauber ihn traf. Bevor er auch nur weiter denken konnte, schwanden ihm alle Sinne und er brach ohnmächtig zusammen. Dumbledore unter dessen trat schnaufend und zornig um sein Pult herum.

„Du hast scheinbar herausgefunden wer du bist. Weshalb es kein Wunder ist, dass die Slytherin plötzlich um dich herum scharwänzeln. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass Tom bescheid weiß. Na warte, du wirst sehen, was passiert, wenn man sich mit mir anlegt", zischte er zornig und hob den schlaffen Körper ohne Probleme hoch, bevor er ihn gerade auf den Boden legte.

Nachdem das geschehen war, begann er ein paar Zauber anzuwenden, wobei er bei jedem weiteren Fluch bösartig lachte. Nicht dass er die Zauber vorher nicht drauf gelegt hätte, aber Tom würde sich sicher bald wundern und nun noch mehr leiden. Und niemand konnte etwas dagegen tun.

Währenddessen schritt Draco rastlos vor dem Büro auf und ab, während Blaise ein Lied sang.

„Es war die Sprache von der Katz.

Die hatte einen riesen Schatz

Doch jeder trachtet nach ihrem leben

Dabei hätt sie was abgegeben

So kam es wie es kommen musst

Die Ratte hatte keine Lust

Sie wollte alles von der Katz

Und dies das war ein riesen Schatz

Sie machte sich im Lande auf

Sie dokumentiert ihren Zeitverlauf

Und eines Tages kam sie nun

Mit Wissen und mit großen tun.

Sie hatte Macht und Gier ergattert

Und hats der Katz nun runtergerattert.

Die Katz die wurde unachtsam

..."

„HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE FRESSE ZABINI" schnaufte Draco zornig, denn diese Lied ging ihm auf den Geist, erst recht in dieser Situation. Der Blonde atmete tief ein und aus. „Sing meinet wegen „Alle meine Entchen" aber lass dieses verdammte Lied aus deinem Wortschatz!" zischte er gefährlich, weswegen Blaise schluckte, er hatte den Blonden noch nie so gereizt erlebt. Erst jetzt wurde er sich dem Text des Liedes bewusst und nuschelte ein leises oh.

Dumbledore war nun fast fertig. Nun kam es zu seinem Lieblingsteil. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst noch so Jung und kräftig. Er zählte immerhin schon fast 160 Jahre.

Er hob den Schwarzhaarigen, der noch immer nicht bei Sinnen war vom Boden und setzte ihn auf den Sessel. Kurz darauf nahm er seinen Stab und begann einen Zauber zu murmeln. Daraufhin berührte er den Kleineren und ein leichter Sog entstand. Die Hand des Älteren leuchtete auf und die Magie schien von dem Kleineren zu weichen.

Erst als der Schwarzhaarige anfing abgehackt zu atmen, löste er seine Hand, wenn auch wiederwillig und atmete Tief durch. Wenn man ihn nun ansah, konnte man sehen, dass einige Falten verschwunden waren und auch seine Bewegungen flüssiger schienen.

Er lachte kühl. Er liebte diesen Zauber, der Magie von jemandem, hauptsächlich von Harry, nahm und diese ihn Lebensenergie für sich umwandelte. Er hatte ja nicht umsonst diverse Tests mit dem Schwarzhaarigen gemacht, dass sich dessen Magie veränderte.

Kurz darauf schwang er seinen Stab, sprach einen kleinen Gedächtnisveränderungszauber , der dem Kleineren einredete, dass er eine Debatte mit dem Schulleiter hatte und ebenso löschte er das Gespräch über die Narbe und dem Gespräch über den Krieg. Danach weckte er den Schwarzhaarigen auf.

„Harry hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte er noch während der Zauber wirkte.

Harry öffnete leicht verwirrt die Augen, bevor er fast schlagartig zusammenzuckte. „Ich..." stotterte er. Das Gefühl des leichten Schwindel ignorierend.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte der Professor besorgt. „Nein alles ok. Kann ich nun gehen? Oder wollen sie noch was von mir?" fragte Harry, während er den älteren musterte.

Dumbledore lächelte besorgt. „Nein, ich denke wir sind fertig. Du solltest zu Poppy gehen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Du siehst recht blass aus. Du kannst gehen!"

Harry nickte nur, da sein Denken einfach zu langsam voran schritt. Und so schritt er leicht schwankend aus dem Büro. Der Professor sah gehässig hinterher. Er hatte wohl ein bisschen zu viel genommen. Es würde eh keinem auffallen.


	8. Nachwirkungen

7. Nachwirkungen

„Köpfchen in das Wasser Schwänzchen in die H..." sang Blaise, stoppte aber, als der Wasserspeier beiseite sprang und einen reichlich blassen Harry freigab.

Draco schritt sofort auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der leicht keuchend an der Wand lehnte. Ihm war schlecht. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich für ihn fremd und seine ganzen Alarmglocken schrillten.

„Harry, was ist mit dir. Was hat dieser Bastard gemacht?" fragte Draco besorgt und ängstlich zugleich, während er den Kleineren zu sich zog, der sich leicht an ihm festkrallte und zitterte.

„M... Mir ist schlecht und schwindlig", hauchte Harry und seine Beine gaben fast nach.

Blaise sah Draco alarmiert an. „Ich hol Severus, Draco bring ihn ins Zimmer, der Alte hat sicher was gemacht", zischte er besorgt und kurz darauf war er verschwunden.

Draco atmete tief durch. „Ist dir nur schwindlig? Und was genau hat der Professor mit dir besprochen?" fragte er, wobei er ihn kurzerhand hochhob und mit Harry auf den Armen den Gang entlang schritt.

Doch Harry antwortete nicht, er schloss einfach die Augen, als der Blonde ihn hochhob und dann schwanden ihm auch schon die Sinne.

Draco schluckte hart, als er spürte, wie Harry erschlaffte. Er beeilte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, weil er sich große Sorgen, um den Kleineren machte. Dumbledore hatte irgendwas gemacht. Vielleicht wieder eine dieser Veränderungen? Vielleicht fand Severus etwas heraus.

Er wollte dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, die sehr besorgt aussah, als sie sie sah das Passwort entgegenzischen, doch es sprang bereits zur Seite.

„Hoffe es geht ihm bald besser", wünschte sie ihnen und dann war Draco auch schon durch. Er ignorierte die Gryffindors, die scheinbar eine Versammlung hatten und wand sich an diesen vorbei.

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte plötzlich die Stimme Ginevra Weasley, sie schien die Versammlung zu leiten, denn sie stand auf einem Tisch. Sie hatte rotes langes Haar, Sommersprossen und Rehbraune Augen.

„Nichts", zischte Draco ihnen zornig entgegen und schon war er im Gang verschwunden und ebenso im Zimmer.

Im Zimmer traf er auf, wie kann es anders sein, alle Slytherin und Neville, doch Draco ignorierte sie und legte Harry sanft aufs Bett.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Pansy besorgt, als sie das blasse Gesicht des Kleineren sah, der leicht schwitzte.

Draco strich über die Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen. Ein Wort drang über seine Lippen, hassvoller als alles andere, was je über dessen Lippen gewandert war. „Dumbledore!"

Pansy sprang augenblicklich wütend auf. „Was hat dieses Aas von Schulleiter getan?" fragte sie zischend.

Draco seufzte gequält und ließ sich wütend auf den Boden sinken. „Ich weiß es nicht. Verdammt er hat mehr Macht als wir. Was hätten wir tun sollen. Wieso haben wir uns ihm nicht einfach widersetzt? Ach verdammt", zischte Draco wütend und verbarg sein Gesicht in der Decke.

Pansy sah ihn besorgt an, während Millicent auf ihn zuschritt.

„Draco, von was redest du?" fragte sie sanft.

Draco blickte auf, Tränen wanderten seine Wange hinab, weshalb die Slytherin und Neville leicht geschockt waren, doch sie konnten gar nicht darauf reagieren, denn die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen und Severus, sowie Blaise betraten den Raum.

Der Tränkemeister schritt sofort auf Harry zu, während Blaise, Draco ansah und zu ihm schritt. Ihn einfach in seine Arme zog.

„Draco du kannst nichts dafür!" sprach er leise, als hätte er die vorherigen Worte gehört.

„Blaise hat Recht, wenn ihr euch geweigert hättet, hätte er euch von der Schule werfen können. Es wäre keinem damit geholfen, besonders nicht Harry", mischte sich Severus mit ein, bevor er weiter den Schwarzhaarigen untersuchte.

„Aber ich hab ihm versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen", hauchte Draco und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an Blaise, der dem Blonden sacht über den Rücken strich.

„Draco, ich denke nicht, dass er dir Vorwürfe macht. Als er raus kam hat er dich weder weggestoßen noch hat er dich anders angeblickt", erwiderte Blaise.

„Sein Blick sagte deutlich Hilf mir!" zischte Draco. Blaise seufzte leise. „Weil er sich nicht gut gefühlt hat."

„Draco er hätte sich bei dir nicht fallen lassen, wenn er dir nicht vertraut, egal wie schlecht es ihm geht, er versucht die Ohnmacht so weit es geht hinaus zu drängen. Ich kenn es aus Erfahrung. Er hätte versucht seinen Mann zu stehen, aber da du da warst, wusste er, dass er sich fallen lassen konnte", mischte sich Neville ein, weswegen Draco den Schwarzhaarigen anblickte, der sanft lächelte. „Sicher, es ist nicht toll, dass Dumbledore scheinbar immer noch die komplette Kontrolle hat, aber wir können noch nichts dagegen tun. Draco wir alle machen uns Vorwürfe, aber es hilft nichts. Wir können nur dass tun, was in unserer Macht steht."

„Neville hat Recht", mischte sich nun Severus ein und seufzte leise. „Seinem Magiehaushalt geht es nicht sehr blendend, aber der wird sich schnell wieder regenerieren. Er ist nahezu leer. Entweder er wurde richtig gehend ausgesaugt oder er hat sich mit diversen Sprüchen verausgabt. Des Weiteren wurden seine Erinnerungen leicht umgeformt. Diesen Zauber konnte ich lösen. Was den Rest angeht, hab ich leider keine Ahnung. Es wurde etwas verändert, aber was weiß ich nicht. Ich werde ihm Blut abnehmen, das kann aber etwas dauern, bis ich den Bluttest erfolgreich analysiert habe. Mehr können wir momentan nicht für ihn tun. Ich werde Tom davon unterrichten und wenn ich etwas herausfinde, bekommt ihr es als eine der ersten gesagt", damit sprach er einen kleinen Zauber, wobei er davor eine Phiole aus dem Mantel holte.

Kurz darauf füllte sich die Phiole mit Blut und der Tränkemeister verließ das Zimmer.

Die Slytherin hatten nicht wirklich noch Lust irgendwas zu unternehmen. Draco beobachtete die ganze Zeit seinen gefallenen Engel, der noch immer sehr blass im Bett lag, während die anderen Hausaufgaben machten, sie hatten nichts besseres zu tun, auf eine Runde Dumbledore explodiert hatten sie keine Lust. Ebenso wenig auf Schach oder andere Spiele.

Am selben Tag erwachte Harry nicht mehr und so verabschiedeten sich die Mädchen und ließen die Jungs allein, die sich auch Bettfertig machten.

Erst am nächsten Morgen kurz vor Mittag, erwachte der Schwarzhaarige und richtete sich langsam auf.

Die Slytherin saßen schwatzend im Kreis, außer Draco, der den Schwarzhaarigen nun besorgt ansah. „Bist du in Ordnung mein Engelchen?" fragte er sanft.

Harry sah die anderen kurz an, die gemeinsam ein Spiel spielten, bevor er seinen Blick zu Draco gleiten ließ und ihn umarmte. Er schmiegte sich an den Blonden, der leicht verdutzt war.

„Ich lieb dich!", hauchte Harry und schloss genussvoll seine Augen, während er die Wärme des anderen aufnahm und den Geruch.

Die anderen sahen ihn an, hatten ihr Spiel unterbrochen. „Ist alles ok mit dir?" fragte nun Blaise.

Harry blinzelte kurz. Er fühlte sich gut, besonders in der Umgebung des Blonden. Er hatte keine Schmerzen und er fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ja, mir geht's gut, warum fragt ihr?" fragte er verwirrt, während er sich noch weiter an den Blonden schmiegte.

„Gestern hat der Direktor irgendwas mit dir gemacht. Deine ganze Magie war fast aus geschöpft und du hast dich nicht wohl gefühlt", flüsterte Draco besorgt, er wusste nicht wirklich, warum der Schwarzhaarige so unbekümmert war, als währe nie etwas auch nur im Entferntesten passiert.

Harry stoppte und sein Blick verdüsterte sich leicht. Er erinnerte sich wieder an das Gespräch und ebenso erinnerte er sich nun, was passiert war.

„Nachdem er euch rausgeschickt hat, wollte er mir aufschwatzen, dass ihr es nicht ernst meint. Er wollte, dass ich den Kontakt zu euch brach. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich dass nicht will. Na ja, er sah, dass ich keine Narbe mehr hatte... und dann weiß ich nicht. Ich war plötzlich wieder auf dem Sessel, obwohl ich aufgestanden war vor Wut. Ich fühlte mich so komisch. Er hat mich gefragt, ob alles mit mir in Ordnung ist. Und dann hat er mich entlassen. Mir war schlecht und als ich dann von dir hochgehoben wurde, wusste ich, ich war in Sicherheit", flüsterte Harry leise und sah Draco unsicher an.

Dieser hob sanft das Kinn des Kleineren und setzte einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, der sich beruhigt an den Blonden lehnte. Ein leichtes schnurren kam über seine Lippen, doch das war nicht ganz so seltsam, auch wenn es sich anders anhörte als sonst. Der Kleinere hatte die Angewohnheit, wenn er bei Draco saß und dieser ihn leicht streichelte, leise zu schnurren.

Draco lächelte sanft. „Und jetzt ist wieder alles ok?" fragte Pansy besorgt. Erneut blinzelte Harry, bevor er lächelnd nickte.

„Hey Harry, der Tagesprophet hat über die Verhaftung von Weasley und Granger erzählt. Sie meinten, sie würden nun für knapp 10 Jahre sitzen, 2 Jahre in Askaban und die restlichen im Jugendzauberergefängnis", begann Theodore, weshalb Harry ihn anblickte.

„Und sie schreiben sonst nichts?" fragte er leise, da er es gewohnt war, dass die reinsten Lügenmärchen verbreitet wurden.

„Sie schreiben, warum sie inhaftiert worden sind und ebenso dass sie dies nicht dulden und es die gerechte Strafe ist. Sie erwähnen mit keinem Wort, dass es nicht stimmen könnte, dass alles gelogen sei. Sie schreiben sogar, dass sie hoffen, dass so was nie wieder vorkommt", erwiderte Neville, weswegen Harry leicht nickte. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich freuen sollte oder ob es unfair war. Eigentlich hatten sie es verdient, aber trotz allem, war nun ihr ganzes Leben verbaut.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Draco sanfte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht verteilte. „Denk nicht mehr darüber nach, sie wollten dich umbringen, sie haben dich verletzt, dafür wurden sie nun bestraft", sprach Draco sanft, weswegen der Schwarzhaarige sich einlullen ließ. Er genoss die Liebkosungen des Blonden und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich lieb dich", flüsterte er leise und Draco lächelte.

Sie saßen gemeinsam im Zimmer und spielten Spiele, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Es war schon nach dem Abendessen, deswegen war es umso verwunderlicher, dass jemand an die Tür der Slytherin klopfte. Erst recht, weil alle Slytherin anwesend waren.

Harry blickte verwirrt hoch zu Draco, denn er lag auf dessen Schoss, während sie in ihrer Mitte ein magisches Brettspiel aufgebaut hatten.

Erneut klopfte es, weswegen Gregory aufstand und die Tür öffnete, denn er saß an dieser.

In der Tür stand Ginevra Weasley und hinter ihr mehrere Gryffindor.

„Ähm, wir wollten mit Harry und Neville sprechen", meinte Ginny und scharrte mit ihrem Fuß am Boden.

„Dann sprecht und verschwindet!" erwiderte Vincent und die anderen nickten zu den Worten, während sich Harry etwas aufsetzte. Er und Neville sahen die Rothaarige kurz an. Diese trat nun etwas vor.

„Nun ja...", begann sie und strich sich kurz das Haar zurück. „Erst mal wollte ich sagen, es ist gut, dass du dich gewehrt hast Harry. Ron und Hermine haben es verdient. Und nun. Du und auch Neville wissen, das Gryffindor fast wie eine Monarchie aufgebaut war. Viele waren sich einig, dass es praktisch war, aber nun. Wir haben darüber geredet. Es war falsch auf die beiden zu hören. Wir können nicht falsch und mit Lügen die ZAGs und UTZ bestehen. Bei den Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen mag das klappen, aber es hilft uns nichts.

Jedenfalls. Wir waren dumm ihnen zu glauben und ebenso zu feige uns gegen sie zu wehren. Wir wollen dir hiermit sagen, dass Gryffindor dich fortan in Ruhe lässt. Du hast es nicht verdient von uns verachtet zu werden, wegen Lügen die Ron und Hermine verbreitet haben.

Gryffindor wird fortan zusammenhalten, aber nicht mit einem Führer und den Rest Bauern, sondern jeder einzelnen Kraft und dazu gehört auch ihr beide.

Es war alles falsch und wir wissen, dass ihr uns nicht vergeben könnt, aber es ist passiert, wir sehen unsere Fehler ein und wir hoffen, dass ihr uns irgendwann verzeihen könnt. Besonders den jüngeren Jahrgangsstufen, die nur wegen Angst gefügig waren. Verurteilt sie nicht, sondern nur die, die bereits wissen, wie Gryffindor läuft.

Wir werfen unseren Stolz über Bord und wollen euch alle Wünsche erfüllen. Denn wir haben falsch gehandelt und wollen dies bereuen.

Ich hoffe ich konnte das gut rüberbringen", beendete sie ihre Sprache und bevor sich jemand versah, kniete sie einfach nieder, die Schüler hinter ihr taten es ihr nach, weswegen Harry leicht schluckte, ebenso Neville. Die Slytherin waren eher geschockt so etwas zu sehen.

Neville stand leicht auf. „Ich denke ich spreche ebenso für Harry, wenn nicht unterbrich mich", meinte er kurz an Harry gewandt, der nickte.

„Dass Gryffindor so ablief konnte nur passieren, weil ihr alle es zuließt. Es ist gut, dass dieser Einfluss nun verloren gegangen ist, aber es sollte euch zu denken geben, wenn zwei Siebtklässler es schaffen, ein ganzes Haus unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sicher ich kenne beide, weiß wie sie waren, aber ihr alle hättet sie stürzen können, als sie damit begannen. Ihr braucht euch nun nicht bei uns beiden einzuschleimen, denn es ist passiert. Wir brauchen keine Heuchlerei, auch wenn sie vielleicht ernst gemeint ist. Lasst uns einfach in Ruhe und wenn etwas Häuserintern passiert stehen wir zusammen, weil Gryffindor immer noch ein Haus ist. Aber sonst solltet ihr euch selbst wieder finden. Ihr seid Gryffindor, von Mut hattet ihr keine  
Spur. Ihr habt gesehen zu was es kommen kann... Und jetzt verschwindet!" zischte er leise, aber nicht halb so gefährlich wie es hätte sein können.

Ginny erhob sich, sie blickte traurig auf die beiden Gryffindor. „Ich versteh euer Handeln, hätte nicht anders gehandelt. Ich verspreche euch, egal was passiert, von nun an werde ich mich selbst fragen, ob es richtig oder falsch ist. Es war falsch meinem Bruder klein bei zu geben.

Und zu euch", dabei blickte sie die Slytherin an. „Danke, dass ihr verhindert habt, dass Harry stirbt. Ebenso dass ihr dies alles herausfandet. Ich wüsste nicht, was ohne euch gewesen worden wäre. Ich spreche hier für mich, dass ich euch Slytherin nicht mehr angiften werde, es sei denn ich habe einen triftigen Grund dafür. Nie wieder Vorurteile gegenüber eines fremden Hauses!"

Während sie das gesagt hatte, nickten die Schüler hinter ihr und kurz darauf löste sich die Menge auf und Gregory schloss die Tür.

„Also ist es endlich vorbei", flüsterte Neville und lehnte sich leicht zurück. „Scheint so", flüsterte Harry und lehnte sich wieder an Draco.

„Ihr hattet eine Monarchie hier in Gryffindor?" fragte Vincent ehrlich schockiert. Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja und sie bestand aus Ron und Hermine. Dean und Seamus waren die so genannten Soldaten und alle anderen die Untertanen. Weshalb sie es geschafft haben ist ganz einfach. Sie drohten den Jüngeren und auch manchen Größeren. Dann haben sie es geschafft durch Zauber und auch durch Handeln Sachen zu sabotieren. Z.B. Hausaufgaben. Viele bekamen sie gemacht und gewannen so Freude an diesem System. Ebenso wurden Proben Sabotiert. Ein jeder war für jeden da. Eigentlich gut, aber nicht unbedingt. Ebenso wurden einige Wünsche erfüllt, von den Obersten Stufen. Dann gab es ebenso Guardians. Diese konnten quasi gemietet werden und so wurden die Jüngeren vor manchen Slytherin oder anderen Häusern geschützt. Es passierte unauffällig, aber die Jüngeren aus Gryffindor waren nie allein. Alle die, die gegen dieses System waren, wurden bedroht und bewacht. So wie Harry und ich. Gut Harry wurde anders bewacht und so..." unsicher blickte Neville auf Harry, der stumm auf den Boden blickte.

„Ich hatte ihnen geglaubt... All diese Worte brannten sich förmlich in meine Seele. Ich werd bestimmt lange daran denken und immer wieder Rückfälle haben, aber ich denke durch euch, besonders durch dich Dray, beginne ich langsam anders zu denken, auch wenn es nicht einfach ist", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige leise, während Draco über dessen Rücken strich.

„Du kannst nichts dafür mein Engel und ich werde immer für dich da sein. Wir alle werden da sein und dich nicht enttäuschen", lächelte der Blonde, weswegen Harry ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wäre ich nicht halb so weit ohne diese Illusion...", flüsterte Harry und schmiegte sich an den Blonden. „Sicher das Ende war nicht angenehm, aber diese Zeitspannen, ich hab mich so anders und gut gefühlt. Ich dachte es wäre real und habe mich tatsächlich dort richtig gefühlt. Als wäre das tatsächlich geschehen und alles echt."

„Erzählst du uns, was du dort alles gesehen hast?" fragte Pansy leise, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte noch keinen von ihnen erzählt, was er geträumt hatte.

Harry sah sie kurz an, wurde leicht rot.

„Du musst es nicht erzählen, wenn es dir peinlich ist oder du es nicht erzählen willst, wir drängen dich zu nichts", flüsterte Draco an seinem Ohr, weswegen Harry sanft lächelte. Oh ja, er liebte diesen blonden Mann und er würde nie den Fehler begehen ihm nicht zu sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Leise begann er zu reden und schüchtern von seiner Illusion zu erzählen. Pansy und Millicent seufzten entzückt, als er erzählte, wie Draco ihm einen Heiratsantrag machte.

Als aber dann die Sprache zu den Erinnerungen kam, stockte Harry leicht, weshalb Draco ihn an sich zog. Milly und Pansy waren mehr als empört als sie hörten, weshalb Draco Schluss machen wollte, nach einer 7 Jahre langen Ehe.

Ein paar Tränen wanderten über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen, als er von dem Grabstein des Blonden erzählte und auch Pansy und Milly heulten. Vincent wischte sich verräterisch über die Wange.

Als er dann zum Ende kam, zog Draco ihn sanft in seine Arme und strich über seine Wange.

„Nie werde ich dich verlassen. Ich liebe dich und so schnell wird sich daran nichts ändern", flüsterte er sanft und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich dies alles gefallen ließ.

„Weißt du Harry, du hast zwischendrin langsam bemerkt, dass es eine Illusion ist, auch wenn du sie nicht fassen konntest. Hättest du das Wissen darüber gehabt, hättest du es vielleicht wissen können. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die Illusionskrautpulver unterscheiden können", erwiderte Neville und lächelte sanft.

„Die Traumfresser mussten sich scheinbar eingeklinkt haben, kurz nachdem er Draco erzählte, dass er sich an nichts erinnerte. Denn danach wurde alles schlimmer", vermutete nun Millicent, weswegen Harry leicht nickte.

„Scheint so, aber wie gesagt, durch diese Illusion bin ich na ja... etwas sicherer, sie gab mir dass, was ich gerne wollte. Nun da es wirklich so ist... na ja", stotterte Harry leise und etwas rötlich.

„Sie gab dir Liebe, die du von noch nie jemandem bekommen hast. Es ist grausam, dass es so war, aber glaub mir, es ändert sich nun alles. Tom wird einen Weg finden den Krieg zu beenden, dann werdet ihr euch kennen lernen können. Draco und du werden Heiraten und ihr werdet eine glückliche Familie gründen", lachte Pansy, wobei sie es nicht im spöttisch oder verächtlichen Sinne meinte, sondern ernst und fröhlich.

Harry wurde leicht rot wegen der Worte, während Draco leicht lachte und Harry noch näher zu sich drückte. „Wir sind zwar erst seit 3 Tagen zusammen, aber wenn du meinst." Obwohl er dies sagte, konnte man aus den Worten Hoffnung herauslesen, dass es wirklich so werden würde. Sicher es konnte alles passieren, schließlich war Liebe nicht ganz so perfekt, aber trotz allem.

„Wann denkt ihr, wird Tom einen Weg finden den Krieg abzubrechen?" fragte Blaise in die Runde und lehnte sich zurück. Die anderen Seufzten leise.

„Keine Ahnung, wir alle können uns kaum vorstellen, was diesen Krieg so intakt hält. Wir wissen nicht, warum sie ihn führen und wir wissen nicht, warum sie ihn nicht abblasen können. Dafür sind wir obwohl wir nun alle Volljährig sind, zu jung. Zwar wuchsen wir in diesem Krieg auf, aber unsere Eltern hatten versucht uns rauszuhalten, auch wenn sie uns Duellieren beibrachten und all das andere Zeug", seufzte Draco, während er Harry über die Haare strich.

„Ich wurde gemacht für den Krieg, bis ihr kamt, doch auch ich weiß nicht, weshalb sie kämpfen und verstehe nicht, was so wichtig an diesem Krieg sein kann. Warum können sich Menschen so abgrundtief hassen? Und wenn sie sich schon gegenseitig hassen, warum machen sie nicht dass unter sich aus? Warum stürzen sie unschuldige ins Verderben?" hauchte Harry leise, die anderen konnten ihm nur zustimmen, denn auch sie verstanden es nicht.

„Ich wünschte, dieser Krieg hätte endlich ein Ende", wisperte er leise, während er sich von Draco streicheln ließ.


	9. Friedensvertrag

8. Friedensvertrag?

Sie saßen gerade friedlich beim Frühstück, als die Tore der Großen Halle von Hogwarts aufgestoßen wurden. Herein traten an erster Stelle zwei Personen. Einmal der Minister und an seiner Seite eine weitere Person, die allen den Atem raubte.

Gabeln fielen klirrend auf den Tisch oder zu Boden, die Augen der Schüler weiteten sich und Panik wollte sich ausbreiten, denn neben dem Minister ging eine in Schwarzgekleidete Person, mit Kapuze und roten Augen. Hinter ihnen folgten sowohl mehrere Auroren, als auch Menschen in Schwarzen Kutten und Masken.

Es war Voldemort mit seinen ganzen Gefolgsleuten, auch Todesser genannt.

Dumbledore stand geschockt auf. „Was soll das?" fragte er mehr als zornig, weshalb einige Schüler ihn schockiert anblickten, da sie ihn noch nie so gesehen hatten. Die Slytherin tauschten Blicke, einige waren geschockt und verängstigt, wegen dem Auftreten Voldemorts, andere wiederum sehr verwirrt.

„Was machen hier alle?" fragte Gregory nervös in ihre Runde, doch keiner beantwortete seine Frage, zu verwirrt waren sie von diesem Auftritt.

„Nur mit der Ruhe Professor Dumbledore!" ertönte nun die Stimme des Ministers. Er wand sich kurz an seine Auroren die seine Befehle wahrnahmen, bevor er nach vorne schritt. Auch Voldemort richtete seine Befehle an seine Todesser, die nun friedlich daneben standen, bevor auch er nach vorne schritt.

Sein Blick wanderte kurz über die Schüler, besonders zu Harry, der nur auf ihn sah, bevor er mit seinem Blick den Lehrertisch streifte und dann bei Dumbledore stehen blieb.

„Was wollen sie hier? Und wieso gefährden sie meine Schüler?" zischte Dumbledore, der um den Tisch getreten war und voller ärger auf die zwei Gestalten sah.

„Beruhig dich Albus! Wenn sie nichts tun, werden meine Leute nichts tun. Ich komme in friedlicher Absicht!" spöttelte Tom, während er sich elegant vor den Schulleiter hinstellte. Man sah nicht annähernd seine Gestalt, einzig und allein die roten Augen waren intensiv zu sehen.

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?" fragte der Schulleiter zornig und ehe sich jemand versah, tauchten hinter dem Schulleiter mehrere Leute auf, erkennbar als der Orden des Phönix.

„Weil es so ist Professor", erwiderte nun der Minister, der nun einen Zettel hervor holte.

„Ich werde ihnen alle den Friedensvertrag vorlesen. Zuerst, dieser Friedensvertrag soll von den drei großen Mächten unterzeichnet werden. Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort und mir persönlich. Er basiert auf einem magischen Schwur und sollte er gebrochen werden, so geschieht die Todesstrafe. Derjenige der ihn brechen sollte, wird augenblicklich des Todes geweiht.

Nun bitte ich um tiefste Aufmerksamkeit.

Friedensvertrag – Eingeständnis aller Seiten

Mit diesem Vertrag hier wird ein bindender Fluch gesprochen, der alle Menschen dieses Landes betrifft. Egal ob Weißmagier, Schwarzmagier, Halbwesen, Reinblüter, Halbblüter, Muggelgeboren oder ähnliches. Für die Annahme dieses Friedens werden Albus Dumbledore, Orden des ersten Merlin, Voldemort, Dunkler Lord und der momentane Zaubereiminister zuständig sein. Wenn alle drei oder deren Stellvertreter unterzeichnen, wird der Zauber rechtlich tätig.

Bedingungen zum Abkommen dieses Vertrags:

An den Schulen für Hexerei und Zauberei wird fortan Schwarze Magie gelehrt.

Streitereien werden zwischen denjenigen ausgefochten, ohne Einmischung anderer Parteien.

Mischwesen werden fortan als gleichwertige Wesen betrachtet und demnach wie Menschen behandelt.

Schwarze Magie wird nicht mehr verboten.

Alle Zauber werden nicht mehr nach Schwarz und Weiß sortiert, sondern nach Schädigend. Die schweren Flüche, werden verboten.

Der Krieg wird sofort bei allen drei Parteien eingestellt, wenn drei Unterschriften auf diesem Vertrag erscheinen. Die Führer der Parteien versuchen ihr bestes ein erneutes Anfachen zu verhindern.

Sollte der Vertrag mutwillig missachtet werden, erhält er auf magische Weise die Todesstrafe.

Manipulation anderer wird ebenso behandelt.

Des Weiteren werden keine Namen genannt und jeder bekommt eine zweite Chance."

Damit stoppte er seine Ausführung und man konnte sprichwörtlich die Stecknadel fallen hören.

Die Gruppe um Harry strahlte als sie den Vertrag hörten, sie hatten es geschafft. Tom war bereit den ersten Schritt zu wagen und hatte ebenso den Minister im Schlepptau.

Angeregtes Tuscheln baute sich auf.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch ihre Unterschrift Professor!" setzte der Minister nach, während ein erfreuliches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen lag, er war froh, dass bald wieder Frieden herrschen sollte.

Alle Schüler sahen ihn daraufhin erwartungsvoll an, ebenso Lehrer. Aber auch die Auroren und die Todesser blickten alle auf den Direktor.

„Voldemort du bist ein Mörder, den Tod solltest du besuchen! So viele Städte sind wegen dir erloschen, so viele Morde geschahen wegen dir und dann soll ich diesen Vertrag unterschreiben?" fragte er kühl, weshalb alle die Luft anhielten.

Tom schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Das sagt der richtige. Albus, vielleicht wissen nur du und ich, dass die Tatsachen anders stehen, vielleicht noch unsere Gefolgsleute, aber bald werden sie es herausbekommen, merken, dass nicht alles so weiß ist wie es scheint. Sicher meine Mannschaft und ich selbst, haben viele Dinge zu verschulden, aber auch deine Leute und du könntet dem Tod die Hand reichen. Wir beide machten nicht stopp vor Unschuldigen, wir beide hatten aus Rache diesen Akt begonnen. Du allein weißt, warum ich dich jage und verfluche, aber dieser Krieg geht zu weit. Mir haben einige die Augen geöffnet. Es war dumm von mir, meinen Hass so weit auszubauen, denn den einzigen den ich jetzt noch Tot sehen will bist du Albus. Du allein und niemand sollte sich hier einmischen!

Unterschreib den Vertrag und der Rest ist unsere Angelegenheit!" erwiderte er kühl, weswegen vielen eine eiskalte Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

„Du glaubst nicht ehrlich, dass dir die Menschen glauben werden. Ein Mörder wie du es bist. Der Vertrag ist bestimmt eine Falle..." erwiderte er.

„Der Vertrag wurde von mir erneut geschrieben Professor", erwiderte nun der Minister leicht kühl. „Voldemort gab mir die erste Version und ich schrieb ihn ab, veränderte ein paar Details und legte den Zauber darauf. Der Vertrag ist absolut korrekt und wenn sie ihn nicht unterzeichnen, wissen wir, dass sie gegen den Frieden sind!"

Dumbledore fixierte nun den Minister. „Sie wissen nicht was sie da zulassen", zischte er.

„Oh doch Professor. Ich schaffe Frieden in England, denn der Krieg ist nicht die Generation dieser Schüler hier", während er das sagte deutete er auf die ganzen Jugendlichen. „Der Krieg muss ein Ende haben und diesen hat er, wenn sie unterschreiben!"

„UNTER – SCHREIBEN!" rief Blaise plötzlich knall Hart in die Runde und hämmerte auf den Tisch rum. „UNTER – SCHREIBEN! UNTER – SCHREIBEN!" begann er dann in einer Anfeuerungsmanier.

Als Blaise weiter damit machte, begannen seine Freunde ihm beizustehen. Sie hämmerten ebenso auf den Tisch und riefen das eine Wort in die Halle. Kurz darauf entfachte es am ganzen Slytherin und fast zeitgleich am Gryffindortisch, von Ginny angeführt.

Es dauerte nicht lang und die ganzen Schüler hämmerten im selben Takt das eine Wort rausbrüllend auf den Tisch.

Tom grinste amüsiert. „Du siehst Albus, die Mehrzahl ist gegen dich", erwiderte er. „Niemanden liegt etwas an einem Krieg, besonders nicht den Jugendlichen, denn diese sind unsere Zukunft!"

Ein plötzlicher schmerzvoller und gleichzeitig ängstlicher Aufschrei ließ alle verstummen.

Draco und seine Freunde sahen schockiert auf Harry, der schmerzvoll in die Luft gezogen wurde. „Harry!" rief er schockiert und versuchte mit einem Zauber den Schwarzhaarigen zu helfen, der weit über ihnen schwebte.

Tom erstarrte augenblicklich, denn Harry wurde die Luft genommen, weswegen er mit seinen Händen versuchte die unsichtbare Hand von seinem Hals zu lösen.

„Lass ihn runter Albus!" zischte er bedrohlich, während der Schwarzhaarige in der Luft zappelte und schmerzvoll aufstöhnte, denn die Kraft die ihn in der Luft hielt tat ihm weh.

„Wohl eher du Voldemort! Wir wissen alle dass du ihn hasst. Du lässt ihn doch schweben!" erwiderte Dumbledore zornig, während der Minister hin und herblickte, er konnte nicht in betracht ziehen, wer nun den Zauber gesprochen hatte und ihn immer noch aufrecht hielt.

„Sie.. Lügner!" zischte plötzlich Harry keuchend entgegen. „Sie können diesen Vertrag nicht unterschreiben, weil sie am meisten einstecken müssten und weil raus kommen würde, dass Voldemort nicht so schlimm ist, wie alle sagen!"

Die Schüler keuchten erschrocken auf, als der Schwarzhaarige dies sagte.

Schmerzvoll schrie der Kleinere auf, als die Hand noch fester drückte.

„LASSEN SIE IHN RUNTER!" rief Draco nun zornig, während er weiter einige Zauber sprach um zu helfen. „Sie haben genug getan, um ihm weh zu tun!"

Harry spürte, wie plötzlich Boden unter seinen Füßen erschien und so konnte er wenigstens stehen und bekam wieder etwas Luft.

„Sie sind schuld, dass ich nie meine Familie kennen lernen konnte. Wegen ihnen hab ich gelitten. Nie haben sie mir geholfen, als meine angeblichen Verwandten mich wieder geschlagen hatten und nie war ich ihnen gut genug. Sie wollten mich als Waffe verwenden gegen meinen eigenen VATER!" zischte der Schwarzhaarige zornig, weshalb erschrockenes Aufkeuchen durch die Halle ging.

Tom schluckte hart, dass hätte nicht passieren sollen. „Dumbledore nimm diesen Zauber von ihm, sonst ist es mir egal, dass hier Teenager im Raum sitzen!" zischte er gefährlich und sich versucht unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Schüle schluckten hart und versuchten panisch an die anderen Seiten der Halle zu gelangen, während die Todesser mit Zauber die Tische beiseite räumten.

„Professor, lassen sie den Jungen runter, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich diesen Vertrag unterschreiben, hetzen ich die Auroren auf sie!" mischte sich nun der Minister ein.

Albus lachte spöttisch. „Niemand hier in der Halle kann sich mit mir anlegen, nicht mal du Tom!", während er das sagte, schrie Harry schmerzvoll auf.

Die Hand die ihn hielt, zog ihn noch fester, bevor sie ihn einfach zu Boden warf, direkt vor die Füße Toms.

„Alles ok mit dir?" fragte Tom besorgt und wollte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zuschreiten, als sich Magie um diesen aufbaute.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich verschwinden. Denn ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich Voldemort", zischte Dumbledore süßlich. Bevor er auch nur richtig den Satz beendet hatte, keuchte Harry schmerzvoll auf. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu glühen und überall bauten sich Schmerzen auf.

„Harry?!" fragte Tom geschockt, traute sich aber nicht, auf seinen Sohn zu zugehen, der sich auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmte und schwer ein und Ausatmete.

Draco sprang einfach über die Tische und schupste die Schüler, sowie Todesser beiseite, um kurz darauf vor Harry zu knien.

„Engelchen. Was ist mit dir!?" fragte er besorgt und verängstigt, während er den Schwarzhaarigen auf seinen Schoß zog. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass die Magie, die nun von dem Kleineren kam immer bedrohlicher wurde. Ebenso, dass der Schwarzhaarige wegen den Schmerzen sich an ihn krallte.

„M... Mein Körper..." hauchte Harry voller Schmerz und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Doch es ging nicht.

Draco zog ihn an sich, versuchte beruhigend über seine Schultern zu streicheln, während alle anderen einfach nur dumm zusahen.

„Verdammt tut doch irgendwas!" zischte er den anderen entgegen, weswegen Tom auf sie zutrat und seine Hand über den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen gleiten ließ. Er spürte plötzlich keinerlei Verbindung mehr zu seinem Sohn, die er gehabt hatte, als er ihn als Sohn erkannte.

„An eurer Stelle würde ich weggehen", lachte Albus gehässig, weswegen beide aufblickten.

„Was hast du mit ihm getan?" zischte Tom gefährlich und eine schwarze Aura bildete sich um ihn.

„Das ist meine Rache an dich, ich benutze dass, was dir am meisten wehtut. Es ist schön, dass du herausfandst, dass er dein Sohn ist, denn so ist es noch genüsslicher, dir beim Sterben zu zusehen", während er das sagte, schrie Harry gepeinigt auf.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als Schwarze Flammen um Harry herum auftauchten. Auch Tom sah geschockt aus und bevor er sich versah, zog er Draco von Harry weg, der zu geschockt war, um zu realisieren.

„Dämonen der Nacht und des Tages.

Ich brauch dich und wag es.

Es ist an der Zeit zu Rächen mein Herz.

Er soll nur noch leiden mit all seinem Schmerz.

Ich Opfer euch dieses kleine Wesen

Denn mit euch kann er fliegen auch ohne Besen.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt was ich tat

Ich folgte nur eurem eisernen Rat

Lass ihn erwachen die Zauber sind da

Glaubt mir alle nehmen ihn wahr.

Nun zeigt mir was ihr mir versprochen

Ich habe sein Herz nun richtig gebrochen!"

Als Dumbledore dies wisperte, wurden die Flammen noch schwärzer und größer. Sie hätten mit Sicherheit einen Halbriesen verdeckt.

Albus lachte gehässig, während die anderen geschockt dastanden. Die Auroren und auch die Todesser standen bereit, aber auch der Phönix Orden. Doch sie taten alle nichts, während Draco geschockt von Tom festgehalten wurde, der leicht schluckte.

Plötzlich begannen sich die Flammen zu einem Wirbel aufzubauen und kurz darauf verschwanden sie und alle wichen erschrocken zurück, als sie sahen, was sie freigaben.


	10. Hilflose Kreatur

9. Hilflose Kreatur

Leere smaragdgrüne Augen schienen leer durch alles hindurch zu blicken, nicht eine Sache oder ein Wesen hielt sie auf. Sie schienen nicht mal die Umgebung zu beachten.

Doch das war noch lang nicht alles. Etwas über den Boden schwebte ein zierlicher Schwarzhaariger Junge, wobei er nicht ganz als Junge identifiziert werden konnte.

Zierliche Drachenschwingen wurden am Rücken sichtbar. Er hatte längliche Ohren, aber nicht die von Elfen oder Elben, sondern es waren eine Art Katzen Ohren, einem Luchs gleich. Etwas darüber wurden kleine Hörner sichtbar. Er hatte lange Krallen an den Fingern. Seine Beine waren nicht mehr als solche zu erkennen, denn sie glichen eher denen einer Echse, mit Schuppen, Stacheln und Krallen. Ein sehr dünner und kurzer Dämonenschwanz wurde sichtbar. Er trug ein Halsband und ebenso Armbänder. Ein Schneeweißer Umhang, wurde sichtbar, mit Runen und Muster. Ansonsten trug er noch eine kurze Hose und diesen Umhang mit Kapuze. Er war kaum noch wieder zu erkennen.

„Tom, nun siehst du, was aus deinem Sohn geworden ist", lachte Dumbledore kalt, während er den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich winkte. Ohne Gegenwehr, Kommentar oder Reaktion, landete der Schwarzhaarige direkt neben Dumbledore, während sein Blick leer und leicht geschlossen zu Boden blickte.

„Du bist ein Bastard. Weil ich für die Rechte der Schwarzmagier einstand und du diese nicht leiden konntest ziehst du nun meinen Sohn in diesen Krieg. Was hat er dir getan und was hast du ihm angetan?" zischte Tom, während er Draco an sich drückte, denn dieser starrte geschockt und zitternd auf Harry.

„Ich habe aus ihm dass gemacht, was er ist, ein Sohn eines Teufels! Mit dem Unterschied, er gehorcht mir. Er ist mein willenloser Sklave! Nicht wahr?" bei diesen Worten blickte er auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der mit leeren Blick zu ihm hoch starrte.

„Harry, wenn du uns hörst, dann komm wieder zu Verstand!" schluckte Tom unruhig, während er Draco zurück hielt, der sich losreisen wollte. „Draco bleib zurück!"

Dumbledore lachte. „Wenn er denn noch einen Verstand hätte", während er das sagte, bewegte er seine Hand vor das Gesicht des Kleineren und viele schluckten geschockt, als der Kleinere, wie eine Katze sich an die Hand schmiegte und schnurrte.

Dumbledore schlug ihm hart aufs Gesicht, weswegen er zusammen zuckte und sich klein machte.

„Er mag zahm wie eine Katze sein und eben so einen Verstand haben, aber glaub mir Tom, er wird dich schnell töten!" lachte Dumbledore.

„Auroren nehmt ihn fest!" ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Ministers und kurz darauf zuckten Flüche auf Dumbledore zu, doch dieser lachte nur gehässig, während sich ein Schwarzes Schild aufbaute und alles abfing. Harry stand nun fauchend vor dem Schulleiter, mit seinen Krallen am Boden, selbst die Hände. Man sah an seinem Rücken leichte Zacken, die nun alle Aufgestellt waren.

„Töte ihn! Ich hab genug von dem Ganzen hier!" forderte Dumbledore plötzlich kühl, weswegen Harry ihn kurz aus leeren Augen anblickte, bevor er sich zu Tom wand, der Draco versuchte hinter sich zu verstecken.

„Harry denk nach! Du greifst den Falschen an!" versuchte Tom mit angstvoller Stimme auf Harry einzureden, doch dieser schien gar nicht zu reagieren. Er schritt auf vier Pfoten auf Tom zu und zeigte vier spitze Eckzähne.

Er wollte gerade auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu springen, als eine laute Stimme durch die Halle rief.

„HIER MITZEKÄTZCHEN! ICH HAB HIER WAS SCHÖNES FÜR DICH!" rief Blaise zwar mit angstvoller, aber auch fester Stimme durch die Halle und hielt einen großen Teller mit Fisch in der Hand.

Harry wand seinen Blick von Tom ab und ehe sich jemand versah, sprang er hoch und landete mitten auf dem Tisch vor Blaise.

„Nyau", entwich den Lippen des Kleineren, bevor er von der Platte aß. Blaise atmete tief durch.

„Braves Kätzchen, bist ein ganz ein lieber. Du musst nicht kämpfen, wenn du nicht willst. Essen ist doch viel schöner!" sprach Blaise auf ihn ein, während alle auf ihn starrten.

„Verdammtes Mistvieh! Du sollst kämpfen hab ich gesagt!" ertönte plötzlich die zornige Stimme des Schulleiters und fast augenblicklich zuckte der Schwarzhaarige zusammen. Seine Ohren legten sich richtig an und seine Flügel zitterten, wie sein restlicher Körper.

„Hab keine Angst mein Kätzchen. Bitte mein Kleiner, ich bin bei dir. Lass dir keine Angst ein Jagen. Niemand wird dir wehtun", ertönte plötzlich die sanfte Stimme Dracos, der sich von Tom los riss und auf Harry zuschritt. „Ich bin bei dir. Der böse Mann hat nichts zu sagen, er darf dir nicht wehtun", sprach er weiter und alle machten ihm platz, als er kurz vor dem Schwarzhaarigen stoppte, der noch immer auf dem Tisch saß und eingeschüchtert herumblickte.

Draco wanderte mit seiner Hand langsam zu Harrys Kopf, was dieser mit leeren Blick verfolgte. Er schnüffelte an dem Blonden und erkannte Minze und Schokolade. „Mrrrrau", erwiderte der Kleinere und schritt langsam auf den Blonden zu.

Dieser lächelte sanft und hielt seine Arme auf. „Komm her mein Kleiner, er darf nicht über dich bestimmen, denn du gehörst mir. Ich pass auf dich auf", während er das sagte, sprang Harry vom Tisch genau in die Arme des Blonden und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Draco landete ungewollt am Boden, als Harry ihn ansprang, aber es war ihm egal, sanft zog er den Schwarzhaarigen an sich, der genüsslich die Augen schloss und schnurrte. Ungewollt erinnerte es ihn an die Szene, wo Harry erwacht war, nach Dumbledores Besuch. Also hatte er an diesem Tag, die Persönlichkeit einer Katze bekommen.

„Du musst nicht kämpfen mein Kleiner. Es darf dich niemand dazu zwingen. Du bist keine Waffe! Mein Kleiner, ich lieb dich und ich werd auf dich aufpassen, so gut ich kann!" hauchte Draco und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen sanft auf die Lippen.

Zu erst folgte keine Erwiderung, doch kurz darauf begann der Schwarzhaarige ebenso Gefühle in den Kuss zu stecken. Draco zog ihn weiter an sich und strich über dessen Rücken.

Kurz darauf lösten sie sich und Harry öffnete langsam die Augen, die er wie Draco geschlossen hatte. Er verbarg sein Gesicht an dessen Brust und unweigerlich liefen ihm Tränen über die Wange, was auch Draco bemerkte.

„Bitte hilf mir... ich... ich kann nicht anders. Mein Körper fühlt sich so fremd. Ich will das nicht. Ich hab keinerlei Kontrolle..." hauchte er leise und voller Schmerz, weswegen Draco ihn noch fester an sich zog.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen soll. Was kann..." bevor er weiter reden konnte. Sprang der Kleinere fauchend zurück und schüttelte sich wild. Er versuchte mit seinen Hinterbeinen an dem Halsband herumzukratzen und schaffte es sich richtig blutig zu kratzen. Er fauchte wild, während Draco schockiert auf den Kleineren Blickte.

„Kleiner hör auf. Du tust dir weh!" rief Draco besorgt und schritt auf ihn zu. Angstvoll blickten leere Grüne Augen ihn an. „Nyau", wisperte er gebrochen und wich zurück.

„Lass die Finger von ihm Malfoy Spross. Und DU ERLEDIGE ENDLICH VOLDEMORT!" ertönte die zornige Stimme Dumbledores, weswegen Harry stark zusammen zuckte, aber trotzdem auf Tom zusprang. Er schüttelte sich, versuchte immer wieder an seinem Halsband zu kratzen, doch Dumbledore lachte nur.

„Ich bin dein Meister und du wirst dich mir nicht wieder setzen!" zischte Dumbledore böse und es schien, dass jedes Wort wie ein Peitschenhieb auf den Schwarzhaarigen einschlug, weil er immer wieder zusammen zuckte.

Tom blickte seine Todesser kurz an und nickte, bevor er seinen Stab zog.

„Bitte tut ihm nicht weh!" rief Pansy plötzlich und die anderen Slytherin sahen ängstlich zu den Todessern und Tom.

Tom lächelte sanft. „Keine Angst, wir finden eine andere Lösung!" zittrig sahen ihn die Slytherin an, während Draco schluckend auf Harry sah. Obwohl er 18 war und obwohl er bereits viel Erfahrung hatte im Zaubern, hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte.

„GREIF ENDLICH AN!" zischte Dumbledore nun und Harry fauchte auf. Er sprang auf Tom zu und verwendete Zeitgleich einen Zauber, der in seine Krallen floss. Der ältere schaffte es gerade noch auszuweichen und gab ein Handzeichen. Kurz darauf begannen die Todesser Dumbledore anzugreifen, doch bevor ein Fluch den Älteren auch nur treffen konnte, wich Harry von seinem Feind ab und fegte einige Todesser beiseite, mit seiner Magie, weshalb viele zurück geschleudert wurden.

Er stand fauchend vor Dumbledore der gehässig lachte. „Tom du bist so Naiv, denkst du du kannst ihn ablenken und alle anderen greifen mich an?"

Plötzlich holte er mit dem Fuß aus und trat den Schwarzhaarigen, der wimmernd zur Seite flog. Mit leeren Blick sah er den Weißhaarigen an.

„Du warst trotz allem zu spät. Siehst du das?" dabei zeigte er auf seinen Umhang, der einen Riss hatte. Harry machte sich daraufhin ganz klein. Während der ältere weiter auf Harry einredete und ihm sogar Flüche entgegenwarf, krabbelten zwei Slytherin unter den Tisch, auf Draco zu, der sich an seinem Umhang festkrallte. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er helfen sollte.

Als jemand plötzlich an seinem Umhang zog, blickte er runter und sah verdutzt auf Pansy und Blaise, die am Boden robbten. Er kniete sich runter.

„Draco, wir müssen das Halsband entfernen. Severus hat uns außerdem das zukommen lassen. Es ist ein Willensstärker. Ebenso ein Neutralisierer. Er hat den Bluttest fertig und hat diesen Trank geholt. Er hofft dass er wenigstens etwas wirkt. Die Frage, wie bekommen wir das fertig", begann Blaise.

„Wir wissen, dass er sich wie eine Katze aufführt und dass er damit gelockt werden kann. Ebenso wissen wir, dass du ihn scheinbar ebenso ansprechen kannst. Die frage ist, wie kriegen wir dieses Halsband weg. Wir haben versucht Magie zu verwenden, aber es funktioniert nicht", erklärte nun Pansy.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, wenn du vielleicht wie Blaise vorhin versuchst ihn zu rufen, dann flößt du ihm diese zwei Tränke ein und mit dem Halsband. Vielleicht können wir es Manuell entfernen, oder mit einer Zange", sprach Blaise weiter. „Das Blöde, wir müssen alle ablenken, dass sie es nicht so schnell mitbekommen. Wir brauchen etwas Ablenkungsmanöver oder Zeit."

Draco nickte leicht. „Gibt mir die Tränke, ich werde sie ihm einflößen, wegen der Ablenkung. Gebt den Gryffindors einen Befehl, ebenso allen Slytherin, schaut ob die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs mitmachen können. Macht es leise. Wenn ich Harry rufe und er auf mich zugesprungen kommt, sollen alle Schüler auf die Tische springen und Lärm machen. Ich werde versuchen die Auroren anzustiften, dass sie die Schüler beschützen sollen, ebenso werd ich die Todesser anschwärzen", forderte Draco, weshalb Pansy und Blaise nickten.

„Ich mach Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, versuch du Ravenclaw und Slytherin", wisperte er zu Pansy und als diese nickte, robbten sie am Boden entlang zu den genannten Tischen.

Draco unterdessen, steckte die Phiolen ein und schlängelte sich ungesehen zu den Auroren, die auf das Schauspiel in der Mitte achteten.

Vor einem Mann blieb er stehen, er zog an dessen Umhang, so dass sich dieser zu ihm runterbeugte, was zwar der Nebenmann bemerkte, aber gleich so tat als wäre nichts.

„Sir, wir haben einen Plan", in kurzen Worten erläuterte er, was sie tun wollten und bevor Draco sich versah, nickte der andere. Draco nickte dankend und machte dasselbe bei den Todessern, bevor er auf seinen Platz zurück ging und nach Blaise und Pansy Ausschau hielt.

Niemand schien etwas zu ahnen von ihrem Plan, zu gefesselt waren sie von der Szene, die in der Mitte ablief. Denn obwohl Dumbledore immer wieder forderte, dass Harry Tom nun töten sollte, wurde dieselbe Aktion gemacht. Wenn Harry Tom angriff, griffen die Todesser Dumbledore an, was hieß es wurde alles aufgehalten, wobei es dummerweise alles auf Harry ging, denn Dumbledore verletzte den Kleineren jedes Mal. Niemand anderes mischte sich ins Geschehen, bis Draco Blaise und Pansy entdeckte die den Daumen nach oben streckten.

Draco atmete tief durch.

„Miezekätzchen komm zu mir. Bitte. Ich hab was Schönes für dich! Komm zu Draco!" Während er das in die Halle rief, hielt er etwas Fischartiges in der Hand. Es kam wie es kommen musste, Harry blickte auf und kurz darauf sprang er auf den Blonden zu und nahm den Fisch entgegen.

Dann geschah alles plötzlich. Dumbledore wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als alle Schüler geschlossen aufstanden und herumhüften. Fast zeitgleich ertönte Musik und Blaise begann grölend mitzusingen. Die Schüler folgten seinem Beispiel, während die anderen viel zu geschockt waren, was nun geschah.

Draco nutzte die Chance, er entkorkte die Phiolen und steckte sie Harry ohne wenn und aber in den Mund und hielt dessen Kopf nach oben.

Der Kleinere schluckte verschreckt und wollte weg, doch Draco gab ihm einfach die zweite Phiole, worauf hin der Schwarzhaarige sich fast verschluckte.

Sanft zog Draco den Schwarzhaarigen nun an sich und beruhigte ihn.

„Hier!" zischte ein Schüler und warf ihm Gegenstände entgegen. Es waren Zangen, Scheren, Messer und vieles anderes, was dabei war.

Draco griff sich kurzerhand eine Zange, wobei er sich kurz fragte, woher die kam, bevor er sanft versuchte das Halsband zulösen. Dabei wisperte er Harry immer wieder Worte zu.

„Nyau!" wimmerte Harry leise, als der Blondhaarige mit der Zange fast ausrutschte. Draco zog ihn zu sich. „Sorry mein Kleiner, aber irgendwie muss ich dieses Halsband entfernen!" flüsterte er sanft und leicht zittrig, er legte die Zange weg, weil sie nichts brachte.

Harry versuchte nun ebenfalls das Halsband mit seinen Krallen zu entfernen, weswegen Draco ihm gebot er solle aufhören. „Schhh, nicht, lass das. Du tust dir weh. Ich versuch ja schon!" wisperte der Blonde und begann mit dem Messer irgendwie dieses Lederne Halsband abzubekommen, aber es wollte einfach nicht.

Plötzlich versteifte der Schwarzhaarige, weshalb Draco verwirrt stoppte. „Was ist mit dir mein Engel", flüsterte er besorgt. Ein elektrischer Schlag wanderte über seine Finger und er ließ geschockt das Halsband los.

Harry blickte ihn plötzlich an, seine sonst grünen Augen, hatten sich rot gefärbt. Geschockt weiteten sich seine Augen. „Harry, bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes. Tu dir nicht weh!" stotterte Draco geschockt, doch Harry wand seinen Kopf zu der Meute, die noch immer herumtanzte und sang.

Draco zog Harry an sich. „Bitte hör nicht auf seine Befehle! Bitte, Tom ist dein Vater, er ist nicht dein Feind. Dumbledore ist hier der Lügner. Er hat dir wehgetan, er ist schuld an all dem!" begann er auf ihn einzureden, doch mit einer Magiewelle flog der Blondhaarige zurück, weshalb die Schüler in ihrer Nähe verstummten. Sie schrieen ängstlich auf, als sie sahen, wie der Schwarzhaarige sich in die Luft erhob, mit seinen leuchtend roten Augen.

Kurz darauf war es totenstill, bzw. fast. Dumbledore grinste gehässig. „Endlich zeigst du uns deine Kraft!"

Eine richtige Magiewelle baute sich um den Schwarzhaarigen auf. Es schienen richtige Blitze um ihn zu zucken. Die Meute wich ängstlich zurück. Tom stand wie erstarrt an der Stelle, ebenso alle anderen.

Der Schwarzhaarige fauchte laut auf, es hörte sich bestialisch und unecht an. Mit purer Macht, wurden alle zur Wand geschubst, so dass nur noch eine Person in der Mitte des ganzen Stand, was auch sie scheinbar bemerkte.

Mit geweiteten Augen, sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass sie als einzige in der Mitte stand. Geschockt zückte er seinen Stab und kurz darauf fühlte er, wie Krallen an seiner Seite vorbei schrammten. Sein Umhang bekam risse, doch nun ging es um Leben und Tot.

Alle anderen standen geschockt um die zwei Kämpfenden herum, wobei einige Erstklässler und Zweitklässler ihr Gesicht angeekelt abwanden, denn Harry, war wie ein wildes Tier. Es griff sowohl mit seinen Krallen, als auch mit Magie an, was es unbesiegbar machte. Magie schien wirkungslos und auch, wenn Harry immer wieder riesige Schmerzen erlitt, hatte er die Oberhand.

Der Ältere konnte so schnell gar nicht reagieren, da konnte er sich kaum noch bewegen, weil ihn das Wesen vor ihm blutig geschlagen hatte.

„Du wendest dich gegen deinen eigenen Schöpfer, dass wirst du büßen" zischte der Gegenüber gefährlich, doch gleichzeitig, wie der Fluch den jüngeren traf, genauso gleichzeitig ging der andere zu Boden.

Blut spritzte und das kleine Kampffeld war voll davon. Der zu Boden gegangene wurde bestialisch zerstört, bevor der Schwarzhaarige, der genauso Blutig war, langsam seine Augen schloss und zusammen sackte, direkt neben der verstümmelten Leiche.

Die Halle war totenstill, man hörte nur noch wie Erstklässler schluchzten und fast alle Blickten auf das Bild vor sich. Ein Bild der puren Zerstörung. Der Mann der dort am Boden lag, hätte nicht wieder erkannt werden, doch jeder wusste seinen Namen.

Erst nach schier endlosem Starren, rannte ein blonder Junge durch die Menge, warf jeden beiseite und kam schlitternd vor seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund zum sitzen. Tränen wanderten über seine blasse Wange und er ignorierte das Blut, welches sich in seine Hose sog, denn er saß direkt neben der Leiche.

Mit zittrigen Händen berührte er die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen, die blutrot schimmerten. Sein Gesicht war unberührt, als hätte nicht mal das Blut einen Weg dorthin gefunden. Friedlich lag er am Boden und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Ein einziger Blutstropfen hatte sich in das Gesicht verirrt, der auf eine abstrakte Weise eher einer Träne glich, als etwas anderem. Ängstlich wollte er nach dem Puls des Kleineren tasten, denn es sah nicht so aus, als würde er atmen, als plötzlich ein schwarzes Feuer um den Kleineren erschien.

Fast zeitgleich züngelte eine rote Feuersäule auf, aus der ein erwachsener Mensch trat. Mit langen Schwarzblauem Haar, violetten Augen und markanten Gesichtszügen.

„So etwas passiert, wenn Menschen denken die Macht des Teufels ist ihnen sicher", erwiderte er spöttisch. Er trat mit seinem Fuß gegen den Kopf der Leiche und ein spöttisch lachen entwich ihm.

„Da hat der gute Albus wohl gedacht er könnte mit dem Feuer spielen. Hat sich wohl zu arg verbrannt. Schadet ihm nichts. Ich denke euch ist es recht, wenn ich ihn mit nehme?" fragte er in die Runde, doch während alle auf ihn achteten, verschwendete Draco nicht einen Blick an ihn, wer auch immer er sein mochte. Sein einziges Interesse lag an Harry, von dem die Flammen verschwunden waren. Er sah fast wie früher aus, mit der Ausnahme, dass er noch immer kleine Dämonenflügel besaß, sowie kleine Hörner und den Dämonenschwanz. Alles andere war verschwunden, aber das tröstete Draco nicht im Geringsten, denn ebenso war der Puls nicht mehr zu spüren.

Der Schwarzblauhaarige wanderte mit seinem Blick runter, bevor er sich plötzlich runterkniete. Er hob mit einem sehr langen Schwarzen Fingernagel, das Kinn Dracos an.

„Da macht man einen riesigen Auftritt und taucht sogar neben einem auf und nicht einmal blickt er mich an", meinte er verächtlich und auch leicht empört. Er strich über die Wange des Blondhaarigen, über die Tränen wanderten.

Draco wand den Kopf. „Was interessieren mich Fremde, wenn mein Freund tot ist? Er konnte gar nichts dafür. Verdammt. Er war unschuldig wie kein anderer", schluchzte er und traute sich nicht den Schwarzhaarigen, der am Boden lag, anzufassen.

Der Fremde blickte nun auf den Schwarzhaarigen am Boden, strich mit seiner Kralle die blutigen Haare aus der Stirn. Er wanderte mit dem Finger über die Wangen des Kleineren, bevor er zu dessen Hals wanderte.

Draco folgte unbewusst dessen Finger und fragte sich, was dass sollte.

Der andere fuhr mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über das Halsband, welches kurz darauf abfiel. Danach wuschelte er durch die Haare, bevor er Draco wieder ansah.

„Wenn du auf ihn aufpasst, wird es nie wieder passieren. Du hast recht, wen interessiert schon der Teufel, wenn seine große Liebe im sterben liegt. Auch hat er es nicht verdient. Wenn du mir versprichst, auf ihn aufzupassen und zu verhindern, dass das Tier in ihm ausbricht..." begann er, doch Draco sah ihn an.

„Ich würde überall auf ihn aufpassen, hätte ich es verhindern können, wäre dies nie passiert. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und irgendwie alles verhindern, aber ich kann es nicht...", schluchzte der Blondhaarige.

Der Blauschwarzhaarige verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Versprichst du mir es, auf ihn aufzupassen? Versprich mir, dass die Schmerzen nie wieder so groß werden, so dass die Bestie in ihm erwacht."

„Ich verspreche es, wie könnte ich anders, aber was wollen sie..." bevor Draco weiter sprach, griff der ältere nach dessen Hand und führte sie zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Er führte sie zu dessen Halsschlagader.

Verwirrt tastete der Blonde nach dem Puls des Schwarzhaarigen und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er einen stetigen Puls wahrnahm. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Fremden.

„Wie? Wer?" fragte er schockiert, während ihm noch mehr Tränen über die Wange liefen.

Der Fremde kratzte sich am Kopf, weshalb erst jetzt allen auffiel, dass er zwei Hörner besaß, größer als Harrys aus tiefstem Schwarz.

„Hätte mich wohl auch noch vorstellen müssen. Ich bin Satan, auch genannt Teufel, Belzebub. Und viele andere Namen. Und eigentlich bin ich gekommen um die beiden mitzunehmen. Der Kleine schafft es nicht allein damit klar zukommen. Aber ich denke, wenn du dein Versprechen hältst, wird es ihm gut gehen", grinste der Schwarzhaarige, während alle ihn anstarrten, selbst Draco.

Erneut kniete sich der Ältere nieder und sah Draco tief in die Augen. „Dein kleiner Freund wird trotz Tränke und Zauber nie wieder wie früher. Die Bestie ist in ihm und wie soll ich sagen, der Teufel ebenso. Akzeptier ihn so wie er ist, sonst komm ich wieder. Er braucht jetzt Hilfe und Verständnis. Erklär ihm, was für eine Bestie er ist, aber nimm ihm die Angst davor. Sag ihm, du lässt es nie wieder zu, dass dies geschieht."

„Aber was ist, wenn es passiert? Was kann ich tun? Ich will nicht tatenlos rumsitzen, ich will es verhindern können. Was wenn er sich wieder verwandelt? Wie kann ich ihn dann schützen und ihm helfen. Er ist kräftiger als ich, was wenn er mich übermannt?" fragte Draco besorgt.

Satan sah tief in den Augen die Sorge und strich die Wange des Blondhaarigen entlang. „Du willst ihn beschützen, weißt aber nicht wie. Wenn du mit dem Teufel einen Pakt eingehst, kann ich dir helfen. Es wird nur anfangs sehr ungewohnt sein und auch Wehtun."

„Sie wollen doch nicht meine Seele?" fragte Draco leicht schluckend, weswegen der ältere Lachte. „Hat der Teufel bei euch wirklich einen so schlechten Ruf? Aber nicht doch. Ich verwandle dich wie deinen Freund zu einem Dämon, etwas stärker als er, so dass du ihn auch unter Kontrolle hast, wenn er sich verwandeln sollte, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe. Meine Bitte wäre nur die, dass du deine Kräfte nicht missbrauchst. Sie sind ganz allein dafür da, dass du deinem Freund hilfst. Ok, du darfst sie natürlich verwenden, aber nicht um böses zu tun, hast du verstanden?" fragte er ernst.

„Mir ist es egal, wie sie mich verändern, Hauptsache, ich kann ihm helfen. Ich will nie wieder so tatenlos rumsitzen, wenn so was passiert. Ich werde die Kräfte nicht für böses nutzen!" versprach der Blonde, weswegen Satan lächelte.

„Ihr seid wirklich interessante Menschen, euch beide könnte ich glatt gern haben. Also wenn niemand was dagegen hat", damit sah er in die Runde. Auch Draco folgte seinem Blick und sah in die Augen seines Vaters. Dieser sah die Entschlossenheit seines Sohnes und nickte leicht.

„Na dann, verändern wir dich", grinste er und kurz darauf fühlte Draco Hitze in sich aufflammen. Er spürte, wie er sich veränderte.

Ihm wuchsen wie Harry schwarze Schwingen, ebenso bekam er einen Dämonenschwanz, der aber nicht halb so lang war, wie der Harrys, der bis zu den Füßen ging. Ebenso wuchsen ihm Hörner, etwas größer als die Harrys, aber kleiner als die Satans. Die Schwingen waren ebenso größer als die Harrys.

Draco hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. „Sie sagten was von Schmerzen?" fragte er, wobei er auf seine Flügel blickte.

„Kannst gern welche haben, wenn du nicht damit zufrieden bist", erwiderte Satan schnippisch. Doch Draco winkte lachend ab. „Nein danke und danke dass sie Harry bei mir lassen", wisperte er leicht lächelnd.

Satan winkte ab. „Ach ja, hier ein kleines Handbuch und jetzt geh ich wieder an die Arbeit. Eine andere Dimension sitzt mir im Nacken. Wie gesagt ich achte auf euch!"

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, erhob er sich und verschwand in einer Feuersäule, während die Leiche neben Draco und Harry, ebenso sich in Feuer auflöste.

Draco blickte auf das Schwarze Leder Buch, mit den Goldenen Lettern. „Wie werde ich ein richtiger Dämon!"

Er steckte es in seine Tasche und wand sich wieder Harry zu, der noch immer am Boden lag. Sanft fühlte er noch mal nach dessen Puls, welcher stetig schlug, bevor er aufstand und ihn auf seine Arme nahm.

„Meldet sich jemand freiwillig um ihn zu verarzten? Oder muss er verbluten?" fragte er in die Halle, in die langsam Leben trat.

Tom trat langsam vor. „Bring ihn ins Manor, ich denke wir kümmern uns weiter um den Frieden. Severus, kümmere dich um die beiden", forderte er streng und kurz darauf trat Leben in die Halle.

Draco nickte und trat an den Leuten, die für ihn eine Gasse bildeten, vorbei. Severus folgte ihnen und somit begann die Wiederaufnahme des Friedens.


	11. Epilog

10. Epilog

Ein Klopfen, ließ ihn von seinem Buch aufblicken. Sein Blick flog kurz zu der schlafenden Gestalt im Bett, bevor er ein deutliches „Herein" von sich gab.

Die Tür des Zimmers öffnete sich und Blaise Zabini trat in den Raum, hinter sich noch sechs andere.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Blaise leise und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Severus meinte mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung. Er müsste sich nur ausruhen und seine Kräfte schonen", murmelte er leise und strich sanft über die Haare des Schwarzhaarigen, der in einem riesigen Schwarzen Himmelbett lag.

„Wo sind deine Flügel?" fragte Pansy neugierig und musterte den Blonden, an dem nichts mehr zu sehen war, dass er nun anders sein könnte. Draco lächelte sanft. „Alles vertuscht. Die Flügel kann man sowohl einziehen, als auch unsichtbar werden lassen, die Hörner sind unsichtbar und den Rest kann man leicht verschwinden lassen. Dieses Buch ist recht praktisch", bei den Worten hob er es leicht hoch.

„Und ihr seid nun beide Dämonen? Ich versteh nicht so ganz", fragte Neville leise.

„Harry wurde durch Dumbledores Zauber verändert. Severus hat mir erklärt, was er bei der Blutprobe herausfand. Harry hat diverse Gene dank diesem verdammten Schulleiter aufgenommen. Sowohl Gene einer Veela, als auch Gene von Elfen und hauptsächlich Dämonen. Aber nicht nur dass, er hat Harry zu einem Halbdämon gemacht. Und er hat ihm sein Sein verändert, weswegen er dachte, er wäre eine Katze. Das alles kam aber nur hervor, wenn Dumbledore es zwang und es kommt hervor, wenn irgendwas passiert, womit Harry nicht klar kommt. Durch die Tränke die wir ihm gaben, veränderten wir unbewusst seine Einstellung. Er wurde wie ihr ja saht zum wilden Tier und brachte Dumbledore um, weil dieser ihm Schmerzen zufügte. Noch wissen wir nicht, wie Harry sich nun verhält. Das Tier in ihm ist momentan im hintersten Winkel, es hat seine Rache bekommen.

Es kann sein dass er alles vergessen hat, aber auch, dass er sich an alles erinnert. Und was mich betrifft. Ihr bekamt das Gespräch mit Satan höchstpersönlich mit. Zuerst, Satan wollte sowohl Harry als auch Dumbledore mit in sein Reich nehmen. Ich hielt ihn davon ab und er nahm mir die Bitte ab mich um Harry zu kümmern. Ich erwiderte dass ich dafür nicht stark genug sei und kurz darauf bot er mir an, mich wie Harry in einen Dämon zu verwandeln, etwas stärker als der Kleine und ich willigte ein.

Na ja, durch Dumbledores Zauber wurde Harry ein Dämon mit einer Mischung aus allen möglichen Genen und mit der Hilfe von Satan wurde ich zu einem Dämon, um ihn zu beschützen, wenn das Tier in ihm erneut ausbrechen sollte, was ich nicht hoffe, aber es könnte ungewollt passieren", erwiderte Draco, weswegen die anderen verstehend nickten.

„Fühlt es sich na ja... anders an, ein Halber Dämon zu sein?" fragte Pansy neugierig.

„Eigentlich nicht. Wobei man halt die Flügel spürt. Was wird nun eigentlich passieren?" fragte er und sah seine Freunde an.

„Sie haben Frieden geschlossen. Die McGonagall wird nun Schulleiterin und es muss ein Ersatz für sie in Verwandlung her. Einige Tage werden wir noch frei bekommen. Der Tagesprophet wird den Frieden verkünden", erklärte Blaise.

„Tom hat sich ebenso gleich um Harry gekümmert, der jetzt bei ihm wohnen kann. Wenn Harry will, kann er seinen Namen annehmen. Außerdem hat das Ministerium nun nachgeforscht, warum dieser Krieg begann. Es wird sich nun einiges ändern", erwiderte Theodore.

„Da wird sich Harry freuen", flüsterte Draco lächelnd. „Sie haben aber nichts davon gesagt, dass Harry nun gefährlich ist oder so?" fragte er dann an die anderen.

„Sie geben ihm keine Schuld und Tom hat ihnen versichert, dass er auf ihn aufpassen wird, ebenso du. Sie werden nichts machen, es sei denn es passiert etwas", erwiderte Vincent.

„Da bin ich ja froh", seufzte der Blonde, während er sanft über die Haare Harrys strich.

Die nächsten Tage kamen so, wie sie kommen mussten, der Tagesprophet berichtete die heißen Neuigkeiten. Die Zaubererwelt begann zu feiern und Hogwarts begann wieder seinen richtigen Verlauf. Sogar die Slytherin durften wieder in den Kerker.

Das einzige, Draco und Harry waren nicht in Hogwarts. Während die anderen bereits wieder den Unterricht besuchen mussten, saß Draco neben dem Bett Harrys und wachte über dessen Schlaf. Auch Tom sah ab und an vorbei, doch momentan musste er einige Angelegenheiten klären, da das Ministerium alles wissen wollte.

Es war knapp eine Woche seit dem Fall Dumbledores vergangen, als der Schwarzhaarige endlich seine Augen öffnete. Draco war sofort drauf und dran ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen und ihn zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Harry schmiegte sich an die Wärmequelle und roch den Duft ein, den nur eine einzige Person haben konnte. „Wo bin ich?" fragte Harry leise, als er seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde, während Draco ihn sanft streichelte.

„Auf Riddle Manor. Sag wie geht es dir und an was erinnerst du dich?" fragte Draco sanft und zugleich besorgt. Harry sah Gedankenverloren auf die Decke.

„Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Irgendwie weiß ich, dass er trotz allem echt ist. Und weißt du was das schlimmste ist? Es tut mir nicht leid?" flüsterte Harry leise. „All das, was da passiert ist, tut mir nicht leid. Er hat mir so weh getan und es war schockierend, was ich da genau machte, aber... ich weiß nicht... ich fühle weder Schock noch Reue, auf das, was ich da gesehen habe."

Draco strich sanft die Strähnen zurück. „Was genau hast du gesehen? Ich kann dir nur dann sagen, ob ich dir recht geben kann oder ob es falsch ist."

Harry schmiegte sich an die Brust des Blondhaarigen.

„Ich erinnere mich an Dads auftauchen. Direkt in der großen Halle. Der Minister war direkt neben ihm. Sie wollten einen Friedensvertrag schließen. Es fehlte nur noch die Unterschrift des Direktors. Na ja, er hat sich geweigert. Stattdessen hat er mir wehgetan. Er zog mich in die Luft. Dad meinte er solle mich runter lassen. Dumbledore erklärte, dass er Dad nie vertrauen würde. Dass dieser Vertrag nichtig ist. Jedenfalls hat er mich plötzlich auf den Boden geworfen. Er tat irgendwas und... na ja... ich... ich hab mich verändert. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr fühlen. Ich hab kein einziges Wort wirklich verstanden. Er hat mich behandelt wie seine kleine Waffe. Das abartige daran war, ich hab es wirklich geglaubt, dass ich zu ihm gehörte. Ich bin seinen Anweisungen gefolgt und ich konnte nichts mehr zuordnen.

Er befahl mir Dad zu töten und ich agierte. Ich verstand in diesem Moment nicht mal, wer die Person war, die ich angriff. Auch nicht wer mir den Befehl erteilte. Nur dass ich gehorchen musste. Ich sprang auf ihn zu, doch Blaise rief nach mir. Er hielt einen riesigen Fischteller in die Höhe und so seltsam sich das anhört. Ich bin auf ihn zugesprungen und hab den Fisch gefressen.

Ich hab nicht mal darüber nachgedacht was ich da gerade tat. Dann warst du da, du hast auf mich eingeredet und aus einem Instinkt heraus wusste ich, dass ich dich sehr mag. Ich weiß nicht, ich kam durch dich langsam wieder zu Verstand, ich wollte nicht, dass er mich unter Kontrolle hatte. Zumal er immer wieder Blitze durch meinen Körper jagen ließ.

Ich hatte dir gerade gesagt dass ich keine Kontrolle hatte, da schoss ein riesiger Schmerz durch mich. Ich war wie taub, ich agierte wieder wie mechanisch. Wobei ich versuchte so ein seltsames Halsband von mir wegzubekommen, weil es mir wehtat. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr. Und als er mich rief, war ich bei ihm. Ich sollte Dad wieder angreifen, aber die Todesser mischten sich ein. Es ging hin und her. Wenn ich Dad angriff, griffen die Todesser Dumbledore an und so blöd es sich anhört. Ich hab ihn immer und immer wieder beschützt, dabei hat er jedes Mal einen Fluch auf mich geschossen, weil er fast erwischt worden wäre. Er tat mir weh und ich war richtig eingeschüchtert von ihm.

Aber dann... Du riefst plötzlich nach mir und hast mir irgendwelche Tränke gegeben. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Musik und deine Stimme, aber dann fühlte ich mich plötzlich ganz anders.

Ich spürte Mut und Rache. Ich weiß nicht, ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ich... ich spürte meine Macht und setzte sie ein. Ohne nachzudenken oder überhaupt irgendwas zu denken, stürzte ich mich blind auf Dumbledore... Es war abartig. Ich kratzte und verletzte ihn. Immer wieder schlug ich auf ihn ein und immer wieder versuchte er mich zu manipulieren, mich umzulenken. Doch ich ging nicht darauf ein, auch die Flüche die er immer wieder auf mich schoss, waren mir so ziemlich egal. Ich zerfetzte richtiggehend seine ganze Kleidung und seine Haut.

Überall war Blut, ich hörte seine Schreie, aber sie erreichten nicht meine Ohren. Wie paralysiert schlug ich auf ihn ein und irgendwann. Er schoss einen Fluch auf mich. Ich fühlte wie ich meine Kraft verlor, ebenso meine Magie. Ich fühlte wie alles von mir wich. Ich stürzte mich aber im selben Moment auf ihn und er fiel tot um. Trotzdem griff ich ihn weiter an, bevor ich keine Kraft mehr hatte und knapp neben ihm zusammen brach", flüsterte Harry leise und ein starkes Zittern ging durch seinen Körper.

Draco zog ihn an sich.

„Aber was das beängstigende daran ist. Ich bereue diese Tat nicht mal, ob sie nun Traum oder echt ist, ich... ich würde es wieder tun. Ich würde wieder wie Blind auf ihn einschlagen... Dray... i... ich... ich hab Angst davor", hauchte Harry leise, während im langsam Tränen über die Wange liefen.

Draco zog ihn noch näher an sich und strich beruhigend über dessen Rücken.

„Ich werd dich davor beschützen. Nie wieder wird so etwas passieren, das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und auf dich aufpassen", flüsterte Draco leise und streichelte immer wieder über den Rücken des Kleineren, der leise schluchzte.

„Hab keine Angst davor. Auch wenn es wahr ist, du kannst nichts dafür. Er hat es verdient. Er hat dir so wehgetan. Er hat es verdient. Glaub mir bei keinem anderen wirst du dieses Verlangen mehr spüren. Außerdem werde ich auf dich aufpassen", flüsterte Draco weiter.

„Also ist es tatsächlich wahr... ich habe Dumbledore umgebracht? Ich... Das... Die anderen...", stotterte Harry, doch Draco legte sanft einen Finger auf dessen Lippe.

„Niemand macht dir Vorwürfe. Alle haben gesehen was passiert ist. Sie wissen warum es so wurde und niemand wird dir dies Vorwerfen. Sicher, einige werden jetzt Angst vor dir haben, glauben, du fällst sie an, aber mehr ist da nicht. Tom hat dafür gesorgt, dass du nicht in der Presse aufgetaucht bist.

Ebenso hat er dafür gesorgt, dass du in Ruhe gelassen wirst. Sie werden dich weder einsperren noch beobachten. Außerdem werde ich auf dich aufpassen und Tom ebenso. Wir alle werden auf dich aufpassen. Du bist nie wieder allein", wisperte er sanft, weswegen Harry seinen Kopf an dessen Schultern verbarg.

„Was ist, wenn ich es wieder nicht kontrollieren kann? Wenn es einfach so aus mir rausbricht?" fragte er leise und mit deutlicher Angst.

„Dann werde ich da sein", damit begann er kurz zu erzählen, was nach dieser Aktion passiert war und dass er nun ebenso ein Dämon war. „Ich werde dich dann unter Kontrolle haben und alles verhindern", sprach er sanft, weswegen Harry sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Also gebe ich meine Kontrolle in deine Hände, wenn ich mich nicht mehr Kontrollieren kann. Ich glaub damit kann ich leben. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll dafür", flüsterte Harry leise.

„Bleib bei mir und lass dir helfen. Vertrau mir und sag mir, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Ich bin bei dir und ich werde dir Helfen wo es nur geht. Egal wie blödsinnig es erscheint, erzähl es mir, dafür bin ich da, denn ich liebe dich. Du bist mein kleiner Engel und ich werde dich beschützen", wisperte Draco und Harry lächelte. „Ich lieb dich auch und ich danke dir so sehr!"

Zu Zweit stießen sie die Tore der Halle auf und augenblicklich wurde es Still. Sie traten gemeinsam ein, Arm in Arm.

Fast Augenblicklich erhoben sich sowohl die Schulleiterin, als auch 7 Gestalten. Die anderen wiederum begannen zu tuscheln. Doch mehr passierte nicht. Wobei auch ab und an ein ängstliches Augenpaar beide streifte.

„So kann ich sie nun also für das restliche viertel Schuljahr wieder begrüßen. Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Riddle?" fragte die Direktorin lächelnd.

Kurz darauf waren die beiden umzingelt von 7 Slytherin.

„Geht es euch gut? Wie geht es dir Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ein aufgeregter Neville, was mit Lächeln quittiert wurde.

„Du hast das Haus gewechselt?" fragte Harry leise lächelnd und blickte auf die Grünschwarze Uniform. Neville wurde leicht rot. Millicent zog ihn zu sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„War wohl eher mein Zutun. Ich wollte ihn bei mir haben und die Gryffindor haben ja eh nicht wirklich mit euch zu tun. Ich hab die Hoffnung, dass auch du wechselst", grinste Millicent, weswegen Harry leise lachte.

„Dir scheint es nun sehr gut zu gehen, dass ist das erste mal, dass du Lachst und es deine Augen erreicht", erwiderte Pansy und strahlte.

Harry schmiegte sich an Draco. „Dad und Dray haben mir nie auch nur einen Grund gegeben, es nicht neu zu versuchen. Dad ist einfach amüsant, wenn man sieht, wie er sich um mich sorgt. Und ich freue mich darüber, auch wenn ich meist überfordert bin. Ich hatte noch nie so viel Zuwendung", erwiderte er lächelnd und bekam kurz darauf einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Mr. Riddle? Ihr Vater erwähnte, dass sie eventuell das Haus wechseln möchten?" ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Minervas und kurz vor ihnen hielt die Professorin an.

Die Slytherin drehte sich um und sahen die neue Direktorin verblüfft an, außer Draco und Harry.

„Ja Professor. Ich fühle mich sicherer, wenn ich bei meinem Freund sein könnte. Es ist ja nur noch das letzte viertel Jahr und ob ich dass nun in Gryffindor oder in Slytherin bestehe ist wohl egal", erwiderte Harry, weswegen Minerva lächelte. Sie freute sich, dass der Schwarzhaarige die Abwesenheit so sehr genossen hatte.

„Dann würde ich sagen, wenn niemand dagegen ist, werden sie ohne Probleme wechseln können", während sie das sagte, blickte sie in die Halle, besonders Severus blickte sie an, der kurz nickte.

Damit schwang sie lächelnd ihren Stab und die Farbe Rot wurde zu Grün.

„Dann würde ich sie bitten sich an ihren Tisch zu setzen. Mr. Malfoy ich hoffe sie werden Mr. Riddle in ihr Haus einweisen", damit nickte sie kurz und schritt zurück zum Lehrertisch.

„Sag mal, wie heißt du nun eigentlich?" fragte Neville neugierig, weswegen Harry grinste.

„Ich heiße nun Harry Seraphin Riddle. Wir haben darüber diskutiert, dass es falsch wäre, meinen Rufnamen zu ändern und so bekam ich den Namen, den mein verstorbener Vater mir geben wollte und den Nachnamen ", strahlte er, weshalb die anderen grinsten.

„Na dann lasst uns das restliche Schuljahr richtig einleiten und in vollen Zügen genießen, wir haben zwei neue Mitglieder und eine gute Zukunft läst grüßen!" rief Blaise in die Runde und zog kurz darauf alle lachend zum Slytherintisch, wo sich alle lachend setzten.

Nun würde die gute Zukunft sich sehen lassen und zwar in allen möglichen Ausgaben.

THE END

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat denn eigentlich war alles schon beendet… ich war bloß wohl zu faul dafür das nachzutragen… Ich hab die Geschichte nicht überarbeitet wie ihr vielleicht merkt… das bedeutet auch es sind vermutlich einpaar Rechtschreibfehler die gewiss nicht angenehm sind. Aber wenn ihr bis hier kamt, muss euch ja etwas daran gefallen haben. Ich wollte diese Geschichten einfach endlich beenden, damit ich hier keine halben Leichen rumliegen habe…

Liebe Grüße Matjes


End file.
